Alone Together
by Fantasydreamer244
Summary: Pitch never thought he would even care about a single human being in his life like the Guardians do. But then he met a strong believer by the name of Sadie, and her beautiful, older sister. A Pitch x OC story, Rated M for language and future...uh...badonkadonk, if you know what I mean. Ugh, just read it. I think you might like it. ABANDONED! I'm really sorry.
1. Chapter 1

***EDIT*: I'm furious about this as much as you are, believe me. I had to make a few changes to this story or risk it being deleted because of breaking a rule about interactive stories (which I find utterly stupid and pointless). But hopefully you all would still enjoy this. The last thing I want is people to not like it after a minor change in a character's physical appearance. I'm sincerely sorry about this, everyone. I hope you can forgive me for this. Nonetheless, please enjoy, because the magic of this story is still in here.**

**Merry Christmas, from me to you on this magical morning. Well, to be precise, literally 2 AM. I couldn't sleep cause I was very excited to not only post this, but for the special morning kids look forward to.**

**...Yes, I know. I'm 18. I'm childish and I'm proud. Hear me roar!**

**I proudly present to you, another Pitch x OC story. I know what you're thinking. "Oh, I better be prepared since this is rated M." Don't worry. This would be overall rated T, but the language and one single chapter brought it up to an M. It's honestly no big deal, but if rated M stories aren't your cup of tea, the exit is right over there and have yourself a merry little Christmas.**

**Inspired by the song Alone Together by Fall Out Boy. This is of key importance. Find the song, listen, because it describes the story in perfect harmony. Bless you.**

**Pitch does not belong to me, nor does the Rise of the Guardian story at all, sadly. If I did own it, Pitch would be wearin' just pants...what?**

**I'm sorry. 2 AM. Kinda hyper and exhausted at the same time. I'm seeing shadows and I think it's Pitch's nightmare coming to drop another nightmare deuce on my carpet. Luckily I'm prepared. *shakes dreamsand bag***

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 1

I have had many thoughts over my lifetime as a spirit, but never have I thought, 'What I wouldn't give to be a mortal once more.' I relished being a kindred spirit, even if I had a lack of faith and was considered the 'bad apple', as many would call it. As a more-than-a-thousand-year old spirit, and please do me the favor of not asking me how old, I adapt easier with new eras than newer spirits do. For example, that despicable Jack Frost.

That rude teenager still wears his trousers from when he died, which is quite disgusting. Not only that, but he's stuck with unbalanced hormones, not understanding technology, and not understanding why mortal children do this and that rather than play outside all day every day.

But he's not part of this story. Definitely not. Nope, he's just a complaint. So brush that aside, if you will.

This is by far more important. I mean, really, when is it that a person is ever so lucky to hear the story of when a supposedly quote-on-quote evil person gets redeemed by two misfits of society? They're not who you think, if that's what crossed your mind.

To be quite honest, I have no idea how to start this. The whole scenario just unraveled right when I crossed into this little girl's room. She was no younger than nine years old, and I could tell by her bedroom decorations and toys before I even saw her happily curled up in her bed. To me, she was just another victim to give a nightmare. Golden sand curled and danced above her head, in the shape of two adults-male and female-happily dancing with her around in circles, swinging her arms back and forth to make her fly.

I couldn't help but grimace at that. The poor girl had a false view on parents. From my time, parents were just teachers, of a sort. They raised us like parents should, but would not be afraid to give us a beating if one of us even dared cross a line. Nowadays, parents let their kids get away with anything. Hell, even murder in some cases.

I silently crept up to the girl's side of the bed, thinking she was dead asleep and not noticing the dreamsand disappearing quickly, and froze on the spot seeing that her eyes were open, and she looked up at me.

I didn't know which was more shocking, the fact that I didn't knock her out with my nightmare sand or the fact that she just sat up and smiled at me.

"Hi Boogieman!" she excitedly whispered, clutching at her worn out teddy bear. The pink skirt on it was nearly torn to bits, and some of the plastic stars on the fabric barely hung on by the strings.

"Er...why aren't you asleep?" I whispered, afraid to wake up anyone else in the tiny house.

"I waited for you, but I kinda dozed off. But now you're here, and we can play!" the little girl excitedly bounced on her butt, making the twin sized bed jump with her.

I furiously shook my head, "No. I don't play with petty children. Go. To. Bed." I commanded, pointing to her pillow.

She gave a rather adorable lower lip of a pout, but it did nothing to change my mind. I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Children were all the same...at least I thought that until now. This child was probably the first child I've met in centuries that didn't flinch at the sight of me. This girl looked at me as if I was an old friend, someone who she used to have playdates with. I've never even met this girl!

"But…" she choked out, "But I can't! I wanted to play with you. Sandy said-!"

"...Sandy?" I hissed out, eyes glaring at her crudely. Oh, hell no. There is no way in Hell I'm going to be affiliated with someone who knows an enemy of mine.

"Yeah, Sandy. He told me about you and everything that you did. But he said it happened twenty years ago. I guess you're forgiven? Just don't do it again, since he knows you don't like hurting children." the girl said, kicking off the light blue, knitted quilt.

I was speechless. Most by the fact that Sandy had the audacity to even tell this girl everything of the past and that I was nothing but a mere memory without my knowledge of it. I certainly haven't forgiven them, even after that period of time. I guess that's what happens after a feud from the past, things just slowly disappear. Sure, I still hate the Guardians, but it's not like I died from that ending of the war.

I got a massive headache from that constant thinking. Forgiveness...that word is so foreign from me, along with many other things...like toothbrushes. I finally squinted my eyes, not realizing that this little girl turned on her bedside lamp, wanting to see me better.

"Gee, you wear a lot of black. Is that your favorite color?" she asked.

I blinked at her, unamused. "No."

"Oh. My favorite color is white." the nine year old smiled brightly, "Wanna know why?"

"No, I really don't-"

"Because it's the color of vanilla ice cream and snow and polar bears and frosting and wedding dresses! Oh, and daisies. They're my favorite flower." the girl blurted, throwing her arms up in the air excitedly.

I stared at her, wishing I had a stone wall to bash my head in. God, this girl is going to be the end of me. Here I am, no longer remembered for the Nightmare War, it's been twenty years of silence, and now I'm finding myself stuck with a nine year old that just won't shut up and go to bed.

I guess I can't be too grumpy about it. After all, she's one of the few kids who believes in me. Plus, she isn't afraid. It gets boring having so many children hate and fear the sight of you.

"Wanna see my dolls? I don't have much, but my sister makes a lot of them for me." the little girl held up a yellow yarn doll, with blue button eyes and flaming red yarn hair, wearing a pink shirt and corduroy overalls.

Now that's definitely new. Not everyone nowadays hand makes toys, just big bustling companies. For a handmade craft, her sister did a good job. She must be older judging by the amount of detail in the doll the girl was showing me.

"Her name is Jenna. She likes raisin bread and is best friends with Princess Ruby," and the girl held up another doll, but it was antique looking and wore a dark red princess dress and had raven black hair. That one looked pleasing, only because it looked like some demon would possess. That would definitely scare this child.

"What is your name, child?" I asked, sitting down next to her. Surely I had to know, since this was the first child in centuries that wasn't terrified of me.

"Sadie Angela Xaviers." she proudly said, "Are you really named Boogieman?"

"Yes and no. My real name is Pitch Black." I chuckled at her curiosity.

She raised a brow, "Isn't that a color?"

I gave her a disapproving look, and she giggled at the face I made. She then planted one of her other yarn dolls into my hands and said, "This is Paul! He's really into surfing. He has a crush on Princess Ruby, too. Let's play together!"

For a second, I thought of just throwing the doll down and walking back into the darkness of her closet and never returning. I would never want to actually associate with children besides meddling with their dreams and morphing them into nightmares. That's it! I mean, in the past, I would have just walked away from this ridiculous and foolish child. But now? I guess I must have slowly started developing a nesting syndrome or wanting some sort of attention, because the next thing I knew I was making this yarn doll named Paul walk over to a small, plastic blue surf board on Sadie's bed, and she made Princess Ruby twirl around and cheer Paul for winning some sort of surfing competition.

The next thing I knew, the door to Sadie's room flew open, causing my blood to freeze. Sadie looked up, and blushed a bright pink at the woman that stood with her hands on her hips, impatiently waiting for an excuse.

"Sadie, who are you talking to?" this woman asked, her dark eyes locked on Sadie. I swear, if those eyes were locked on me I would probably be rendered speechless, for they were sharp and bright, like nighttime stars. Then again, I was already. And she didn't even notice my presence.

"Pitch Black!" Sadie grinned and pulled at my robe, "he's the Boogieman. We were playing with dolls."

The older girl pressed her lips together, holding back a burst of laughter. I narrowed my eyes at this woman. That was quite rude. She finally took in a breath and said through controlled giggles, "Really? I thought the Boogieman was a big terrifying ghoul."

"HEY!" I shouted, standing up. I was severely offended! Who wouldn't be when they were insulted like that? Does this woman even realize the power I possess to scare the living daylights out of her? How dare she mock me!

Sadie looked at me, terrified. The older girl in the doorway raised a brow, unsure why Sadie looked so frightened. I was so angry I was sure my nostrils were flaring.

"Alice, take it back!" Sadie exclaimed, jumping off the bed and trying to wrap her arms around my legs. I grew stiff and uncomfortable at the touch. I never liked physical touch. I liked my own personal space, the personal bubble I successfully built. And this immature child is breaking the boundary.

"What? What did I say?" she said, and I could tell she was starting to get nervous.

"He's really mad! You said something mean." Sadie begged, running over to this woman named Alice and shaking her hand, "Please! Say you're sorry to him!"

Alice looked in the direction of where Sadie pointed, right at me, but I could tell she saw nothing but the wall behind me, where Sadie's toy chest was.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Mr. Boogieman?" it came out more as a question than a true apology.

"You're rude. What I wouldn't give to wipe off that look on your face with a nightmare." I grouched, folding my arms.

Sadie grimaced, and Alice asked her what was wrong. "Pitch said you're not being honest with your apology. Come on, say you're sorry for real!" Sadie begged once more, pulling at her hand.

"How can I when I can't see him?" she asked, touching Sadie's head gently.

Sadie noticed how my shoulders slumped in defeat, and she panicked. She pulled Alice into her room and held her hand out, "Pitch, touch her hand!"

I shook my head, "It doesn't matter, child. I'll just-"

Indeed, when Sadie grabbed my hand and brought our hands together, my hand just phased through her skin, blue mist swirling from the contact. Sadie watched in pure awe at the magic. This surely was something she didn't see every day, but it was something I was so used to. The pain of being ignored just felt numb to me nowadays. I was about to turn away and disappear into the darkness of the room when I heard the older girl say, "Wait. I felt something."

"You...you did?" Sadie asked, looking up at her.

Now that I looked at this woman, she must have been no older than twenty one. Her auburn hair perfectly framed her face, and she almost reached my shoulders in height. Her eyes were so bright...I couldn't help but just...stare in wonder. They say the eyes were the doors to the soul, and for a while I didn't believe that. I considered that just a stupid romantic line used by wannabe poets. But...by God, were they right.

"I felt...something cold." Alice nodded, and then turned to Sadie again, "Is he still here?"

"Yeah. He's standing right in front of you." Sadie pointed to me, and I couldn't help but look away.

"Will...will you tell me anything he says to me?" Alice asked, and Sadie obediently nodded.

It was silent for a while, with Alice staring at my collar bone, not really knowing how tall I was or even if I was in front of her. I guess she assumed I was eye to eye with her. Why couldn't she see me if she was sure she felt something when our hands touched? Whenever someone would walk right through me or phase through my body, I felt cold and like a hollow shell. It's the worst feeling to ever come to a being. In the worst of times, to me, death was a better option than enduring the coldness and emptiness that overwhelmed my body when something like this occurred.

But knowing that she felt it too, made the agony of such contact endurable.

"Are you her sister?" I asked, not looking away from Alice.

Sadie delivered my question, and the girl smiled. I could tell she was starting to think Sadie was making it up, "Yes, I'm Sadie's older sister."

"Where are your parents?" I asked again, and I noticed how Sadie hesitated.

"I can't ask her that, Pitch. She doesn't like talking about it." Sadie sadly said, looking at Alice apologetically.

"What? What did he say?" her older sister looked nervous.

"He...he's wondering where Mommy and Daddy are. Why they aren't here with us." Sadie nervously fiddled with her fingers nervously.

I noticed how stiff and quiet she got, and she didn't respond. She stared at her own feet, snugly inside two blue slippers. She must have been woken up by Sadie's play before she came in here.

"Tell him I don't feel like talking about it. It's a sensitive topic." Alice murmured, before turning to Sadie, "I think it's time for you to go back to bed. It's four in the morning. You have school today, so you need your sleep."

"Aww, but can't I stay up? I fell asleep at seven anyways! That's…" Sadie counted on her fingers, "nine hours of sleep! I have enough." she finished with a huffy fold of her arms.

I laughed, and Sadie smiled up at me. "You tell your sister that I think you're highly amusing, little one."

"Pitch says I'm funny." Sadie beamed happily.

"Well, you tell Pitch that I think so too, but you still need your sleep." Alice smiled brightly, ruffling Sadie's light brown hair, still slightly messed up from sleep.

"That I agree with." I nodded, and Sadie whined.

"I take it the Boogieman agrees with me by that little tantrum?" Alice grinned, and Sadie grouchily nodded, her arms still folded on her chest.

Even after Sadie was tucked back into bed with her teddy bear and two yarn dolls snuggled into her arms, Alice lingered at the doorway, her eyes surveying everything in the room before shutting the lights back off.

With that, she was gone.

I should have realized then and there, visiting these two would become something close to a drug.


	2. Chapter 2

**It's 2 AM...the following morning after the first chapter. Yeah, I'm pullin' nights again. It isn't overworking, it's just me not wanting to go to bed. I think Sandman has been falling back on dreamsand being sent to my house.**

**Anyway, here's another ditty for you all. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

I found myself returning to the house these two girls lived in without the intention of doing so. You ever get that feeling you need to go somewhere and your feet automatically take you there, or at least your mind? That's what happened to me. I found myself standing in the front room, right across the open kitchen and watching Sadie's older sister wash dishes and scrub the counters with a pink sponge. She wore some sort of work uniform with her hair tied up with a dark green ribbon, to which I assumed was just part of the uniform itself.

"Fancy seeing you again." I stated, watching her for some reaction.

She just continued to scrub at the countertop, keen on removing hardened pasta sauce from the night before and chocolate stains.

"Typical." I muttered, pulling out the white country chair and sitting down on it.

Immediately, Alice whipped around, eyes wide open in fear. She looked around, and I could almost hear her nervous breath.

After a moment, she took a slow breath, laughed at herself and continued scrubbing at the counter, using her other hand to let the other rest.

An idea popped into my mind, making me grin. I moved the chair back so it scraped against the linoleum, and again, I got the same reaction from her. But this time, she was clutching the pink sponge frantically, and this time she didn't turn back. What, was she going to scrub me if she saw it was me making that noise? What a clever choice for a weapon. Note the sarcasm.

She cursed under her breath before calling out, "Sadie? Sadie, you better not be skipping school."

I waited, grinning widely. I haven't been this mischievous in quite a long time. Probably about fifty five years, give or take. Silently, I stood back up without making the chair scratch against the floor, and with careful fingers, closed an open drawer that was used for folded dish towels.

Again, same reaction. "Dammit, I'm going insane." Alice whimpered, and I could tell she was afraid.

I laughed for a while, enjoying the look of pure fear on her face before watching Alice again. Without turning back to the sink, she wiped her hands dry with a blue checkered towel, her eyes darting at everything in the front room and to the kitchen that overlooked the small living room with the view of the forest outside.

After a silence, she whispered, "Tap the table if you're a ghost."

I knew what she was doing. I chuckled and rolled my eyes. For someone so old, she sure was amusingly innocent and naive.

"Tap…"she gulped, afraid of the words that would come out of her mouth, "Tap the table if you...you know Sadie."

I knew what she meant. I smirked as I rapped my knuckles against the table, as if knocking on a door to enter. Alice heard the noise instantly, and whispered, "Oh, fucking God." under her breath as she held up her hands to her mouth.

"Tap if you're the Boogieman." she commanded, a bit loud due to her absolute fear.

I tapped again, and just like that, she screamed. That time, I was truly worried.

Her sparkling brown eyes directly looked straight into mine.

"Oh God, Oh God, Oh God!" she chanted, her fingers tightly woven into her hair, pulling gently. The terror flashed brightly in her eyes, her mouth opening and closing in silent prayers to God from such fear writhing inside her. I could almost smell it.

I looked at her without blinking. It didn't click until now that she could _see _me.

"Holy shit." she breathed, covering her mouth. Her eyes were wide as gumballs.

"Watch your language. It can become a habit. Believe me." I said, still unaware that she could physically see me.

"I'm sorry! I just….oh God, you really do exist." Alice breathed, staring at me with both a wide mouth and wide eyes.

"You…" I gulped, "You can see me?" I blinked dumbly at her, and she slowly nodded, unsure how to really nod to that.

"How come I couldn't before? You were with Sadie last night." Alice breathed, cautiously lowering her hands, which were shaking furiously.

"You didn't believe in me. Am I right?" I raised a brow at her, and she shyly looked away, unsure how to respond once more.

"I...I'm sorry. What I said about you being a ghoul and all was really mean of me." she awkwardly rubbed her arm, her white button up sleeve bunching up to her elbow.

She looked quite shocked that I was laughing about it. I honestly was surprised, too, but it was still amusing in some sort of way. The way she just so timidly apologized and the blush from embarrassment was probably the cause of it.

"It was rather rude, but I forgive you." I nodded, the laughing smile still on my face.

She stared at me, her mouth parted in speechlessness. Her hands were clasped together and by the base of her throat, as if she was prepared to cover her mouth in shock if something were to happen again. Her dark chocolate eyes blinked rapidly before giving a small, shy smile. Not many humans have dared cast a smile in my general direction before. Clearly, this girl has strength hidden behind such frail arms and wide eyes.

"Please, sit, I'll make tea or something or...or, um, do you like coffee? I make a mean honey-roasted blend." she offered, frantically searching for a cup in one of the cabinets above the stove.

I held up my hand to refuse her offer, but she already started the kettle of water and the coffee machine, and even polished a mug painted dark blue with one single white stripe across the middle. She eagerly looked over at me, waiting for some sort of reply. How could I say no to her generosity? It's been so long since someone has really showed hospitality and kindness to me, I had to accept it with reluctantly open arms.

"I...well, coffee would do. Thank you." I mumbled, awkwardly sitting down. This girl was definitely strange.

"So what were you doing in my little sister's room last night? Were you planning to give her a nightmare?" she meant it as a joke, but something told me we both knew the answer to that.

"I'm...wait, you're her sister?!" I exclaimed, looking up at her with surprised eyes.

She raised a brow, shrugging at my behavior. "Yeah, I am. Why? What's wrong with that?"

"She's...how old is she? There must be a huge age difference." I breathed, running a hand through my dark hair. Really, if Sadie was as young as I thought and she was old as I thought, their parents were weird people.

But Alice simply smiled at that, understanding where I was coming from with that. "It's okay, Pitch. Sadie is nine, and I'm twenty one. My parents had me when they were in their early twenties, and they really weren't sure of having another kid until they decided twelve years later I was done being lonely. Or something like that." She halfheartedly shrugged, and turned back to the stove to turn off the boiling water.

I counted in my head, before saying aloud to myself, "So your parents were at least in their early thirties when they had Sadie…"

"Good math, pal. You're pretty bright!" Alice laughed at her little jab, setting the mug of coffee in front of me.

The smell was overwhelming, and not really in a bad way. I haven't tasted coffee in quite some time, and I'll admit it, I missed the flavor. Back in the past, I drank straight up black coffee, sometimes mixing whiskey in it if I was feeling like crap, but that old habit died pretty badly. I haven't touched a drop of coffee since then, so I was unsure whether to really drink this so called 'honey roasted' coffee. I hesitantly took a sip, the burning sensation not bothering me one bit. Alice's eyebrows rose up seeing that I didn't flinch at the intense heat. I was used to temperatures, even in extreme cases. It's just a natural spirit thing.

Damn. That is good coffee. Was that a hint of peppermint in there?

"Pretty good, right? I used to work at Starbucks, so I learned a few tricks." she proudly folded her arms before sitting down across from me as if I had amazing stories to tell.

All I could do was nod in agreement with her statement as I took another gulp of the coffee, not ready to let the sweet flavor come to an end. It was pretty satisfying, and I rarely thought that about food or drinks.

"Was I right saying that you were with Sadie, like she said?" she asked, this time the smile seemed bitter.

I slowly nodded, not sure whether I'll be hated for it or kicked out of the house. "Afraid so."

"Why?"

Ooh, she's a quick one. I like that. The question must have been just eagerly waiting on her tongue she couldn't wait to ask it. When I looked at her after another sip of coffee, she was very serious. She almost had a teacher glare when she looked at me, and it was something I have not seen on a woman in quite some time. Well, at least directed at me.

I really didn't want to get into that conversation just yet. It's best if we just avoided it at all cost for now. So that's what I told her.

Alice nodded slowly, looking at her hands on the table. It was silent for a while before she finally said quietly, "When I was little, my mother told me that the Boogieman knew everyone's fears. Is it true?"

I nodded, the words getting stuck in my throat. Why? Not even I knew.

"Prove it." she leaned back in her seat challengingly, as if I might be lying.

I rolled my eyes. Clearly this girl was naive, because no one this foolish would dare challenge a man like me. She doesn't understand that I could have potentially killed people by scaring them to death...Alright, if she insists.

"You're afraid of losing your little sister like you lost your parents. You're afraid of losing everything you love like when-"

"STOP IT!" she screamed, standing up and slamming her hands on the table, "Alright, I get it! Get out! Now!" she pointed to the door furiously.

I merely gave her a questioning look, and calmly said, "Now, dear Alice, why would you react like that when you asked in the first place?"

"Get out! Get the hell out!" she screamed, covering her face angrily, "You knew that would hurt me!"

"I swear to the Constellations above I didn't." I shook my head, but she merely pointed to the door again, her eyes shut tight to hold back angry tears.

I did indeed leave the premises of that house and wandered in the woods and beyond, but hesitantly. To be quite honest, I was angry that she would just explode like that even if she dared me to prove myself wrong. It was her own fault! She should have known what was to come. Maybe it was also part of my fault, since I touched something so fragile. I should know by now that mortals are very sensitive to death. Even the mere word makes them shudder in fear. I should have known how Alice felt about the loss of her parents, or at least remember my own pain I felt when my loved ones died.

But they died many centuries ago. And the last of my kin hates my very existence. At least, I like to think so. I have never seen her, but I know she is around. She could be watching me at that very moment, but that thought never crossed my mind. At that moment in my life, I wasn't concerned about trying to make amends with my daughter. I was more interested in this strange twenty one year old that could see me.

Grudgingly, I went back to the tiny house around dusk, and I saw the two sisters at the table, eating what looked like to be vegetable soup with meatballs floating in the broth like beach balls in a pool. Sadie poked her meat disgustedly, and Alice said something with a straight face that made Sadie grudgingly eat a meatball. I couldn't help but chuckle. That girl was highly amusing. Granted, both of them were interesting to a degree. Maybe Alice a little more than Sadie.

Deciding to be sneaky, I crept back into the house but hid in the shadows, blending in enough so that no one could detect my presence. The house was dark enough due to the time, only the light of the kitchen on and the hallway light, and it cast eerie shadows that I greatly enjoyed.

Sadie plopped another meatball into the soup before looking up at her older sister. Alice was sadly spooning some broth before taking a bite and drinking a sip of iced tea. I take it the broth was too watery. Healthy, but watery.

"You okay, Alice?" Sadie asked, to which her older sister shrugged slowly.

"Not really...I've been thinking about Mom and Dad again."

"Oh…" Sadie was quiet for a while before asking timidly, "May I be excused? I want to go play with Pitch before I go to bed." Sadie asked, looking up at her sister hopefully.

I couldn't help but smirk in victory as Alice looked forlornly at the door near the kitchen that led outside. Sadie followed her line of sight, and almost instinctively, drew in a sharp, angry breath.

"Did you chase him out?!" she demanded, causing her older sister to startle.

"What? No, I-!" she started, but Sadie stood up on the table and tearfully screamed.

"It's because you yelled at him, isn't it?! He knows about Mommy and Daddy and you're scared of him because you think he's evil! You're just stupid! You're stupidly afraid of trusting people!" Sadie burst.

"That's enough, Sadie!" her sister shouted, standing up abruptly, "I will not tolerate that tone of yours!"

"You don't tolerate anything, whatever that means! You're just mean to anyone that comes into our house!" Sadie stomped down the hallway angrily.

"GO TO YOUR ROOM!"

"I'm already IN my room!"

And cue the slamming of a bedroom door. Typical.

Clearly, this family is very dysfunctional due to the deaths of their parents. This hardly was a family anymore. Alice screamed a punishment of no television or dessert for a week, and Sadie responded with an angry, 'I hate you too!' before her bedroom door slammed shut again, making the house shake.

Alice stood there at the table, shaking in pure anger and at the tears that poured down her cheeks. Her sobs scratched at her throat as she took the bowls of soup and put them in a plastic bowl for leftovers, sniffing as she capped the container and put it in the creaky fridge. Crying a bit louder, she rubbed at her eyes like an immature child and leaned against the table, shaking terribly.

I felt bad. I truly did. Here I was, hiding in the shadows and just watching this unfold. I've seen families break apart that were driven by fear, but this was one of the worst cases. They were only sisters with no parents to guide them, barely something to call home and were struggling with their own selves. I pitied them...I knew what it was like to have everything dear to them taken away, left with almost nothing and with no hope.

I wish I could have come out of the shadows and just comfort Alice to just ease her crying. I didn't like how red her face got as she cried. It scared me. And I, the Nightmare King, was rarely scared.

Before I could follow through with my plan, Alice was already running down the hallway opposite of the east part of the house, and slammed her own bedroom door shut tightly, locking it for an extra measure. I could faintly hear her echoing cries as I stood in the center of the kitchen, unsure with what to do at that moment. I knew my option of comforting Alice would be prohibited, since she was in fact angry with me and thought I wasn't there. Sadie wanted to see me, so I might as well comfort her first.

Not like I was good at it or wanted to...

I carefully opened the fridge and got out a shiny, red apple before morphing through the shadows into Sadie's room, and noticed immediately that she sat on her quilted bed, rubbing her eyes stubbornly at tears that wanted to drip down. From the looks of it, she was refusing to even let that happen. I couldn't help but smile. I remembered when my daughter was like that when she was Sadie's age…

I knelt in front of her, and gently rested a hand on her arm to cease her sniffling. She opened her eyes, not grinning at the sight of me but surely happy I was there. She sniffed once more before bowing her head, her lower lip stuck out childishly.

"You didn't really finish your dinner, little one." I did a quick elbow trick with the apple, flipping it upside down before letting it slide, and then flipping it again into her open hands.

Sadie sadly smiled, and took a bite of the red apple, still sniffling a tiny bit. I sat next to her, watching her contentedly eat the apple I provided for her. I've never really given something to a kid that wasn't a nightmare before. Even if it was just something worthless like an apple, it felt nice giving something out of thought. I needed to do that more often.

"Sadie...what you said to your sister was mean." I finally said calmly, and I noticed Sadie's irritated sigh.

"It's her fault," Sadie said grumpily, "She blames everyone for Mommy and Daddy's death. She just...doesn't trust anyone. She's afraid to, and it makes her stupid."

"No it doesn't. Being afraid of something doesn't make anyone stupid. Believe me, I'm a professional in this sort of area." I tried cracking a joke, but it only made the little girl sadly smile.

"I just...she can see you now, right?" Sadie looked up at me, her big blue eyes were quite comical.

"Yes, she can. All thanks to you, little one." I said, awkwardly patting her head.

Sadie sighed again, not amused by the slightest, "And she yelled at you."

I was silent for a while. Sadie did have a valid point. But then again, I should have known that would happen. I'm not exactly idolized for spreading fear, so to speak.

"Well...you need to give your sister a little respect. She misses your parents. She misses them a lot. Don't you?" I asked.

Sadie plopped one of her other yarn dolls she has not yet introduced me to into my lap, but just played with her yarn doll Jenna in her own hands. She nodded, still not smiling, "Yeah, I miss them. But I can't remember them. I can't remember them enough like Alice does." she sadly admitted, brushing back loose red yarn from the doll's unblinking button eyed face.

"Your sister loves you, Sadie. She just wants to protect what she loves most, and that's you. The thing is, fear is what drives people to protect what they love in life. She already lost something dear to her, and she doesn't want to lose you the same way." I explained.

That's when Sadie's lower lip started quivering again. Her sniffling started up once more and she rubbed her cheek to get rid of dried up tears.

"I know, I love her, too. But it isn't fair how she got mad at you. So many people don't like you. I just want her to make friends, and I want you to be friends with her. You know?" she looked up at me, her blue eyes almost brimming with newly formed tears.

I couldn't help but chuckle, and then used the doll she gave me to wipe her eyes with it's little finger-less, brown hand. Sadie smiled and took a deep breath before beaming up at me, glad I was at least attempting to make her smile. She was the one kid I've met that I didn't like seeing cry. I guess Sadie was almost like how Jamie Bennett is to Jack Frost. They have a special connection as a first believer, as well as a feeling of brotherhood. Maybe Sadie could be someone I would consider like a daughter.

"Pitch, can I have a hug?" Sadie whimpered, crawling over to me.

"Boogiemen don't hug, little one." I shook my head, but I found myself forced to hold this nine year old in my arms as she hugged me, burying her head in my chest as she let out all the pent up sadness.

I didn't really know what to do at first. I haven't been the fatherly type for almost a thousand years, so the know-how of such things like this was almost lost to me. But still, something instinctively told me to pat her back and hold her tighter, promising her a feeling of security. I don't recall my own parents doing that for me when I was mortal way back in the past. But it felt nice comforting something so young. It brought back memories I had once cast aside as hopeless dreams.

"Alright. You had your hug." I tried plucking her off, but she clung on like a leech.

"Can I tell you what happened to Mommy and Daddy?" Sadie asked, not looking up at me but at her own hands.

"I believe that your sister has the right to tell me, little one, so you do not need to. I'll ask her when she's ready." I said after a moment's thought.

Sadie looked up at me, expressionless at first. For a minute I thought she was finally getting sleepy and would be going to bed soon, but she simply smiled and hugged me again. I couldn't help but stiffen once more.

"Why would Sandy call you evil?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright! Finally I'm not posting this at two in the morning and I'm back on my regular posting schedule. It's about darn time.**

**I think we can all agree Sadie is the little sister we wish we had. I think I'm starting to wish she had a bigger part in the story.**

**Oh wait...eheheheh! Mustn't spoil anything for my dear readers. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

When Sadie left for school, I made my appearance once more in the front room, making sure Alice knew I was there. I had to confront her, maybe even express an apology for intruding onto a fear of hers that was kept private from most of the world. I knew how it felt having someone pry into your private life without an invitation. Many people did that to me before, and I should have known not to do so.

Sadie's older sister was gone by the time I grew impatient of waiting. I should have remembered that she worked at the bookstore on certain days, but then again, I didn't know this broken family until a week ago.

I ended up meandering through the small town's shadows, keen on finding Alice in order to at least talk to her...okay, a part of me wanted to annoy her with my presence. I happened to find it amusing, even if others do not, but it still is at least one of my favorite hobbies to do as an immortal besides scare people out of 'haunted' houses, take strolls in the woods and create more nightmares.

Now that I thought more about my private life, I've never really had a drink of whiskey in a while. I used to revel in that burning taste when I was a much younger spirit.

The cobblestone streets broke off into paved roads at random moments, mostly for vehicle intersections, and this old fashioned type of town still had streetlights out of a picture book. My guess was that this was a vacation hot spot, judging from the bustle of tourist groups and off distance ships and ferries heading into port. From my little adventure, I gathered this was an island of the coast of a state, probably on the east coast of America. I spotted a lot of sailing ships, sportboats and big yachts off on the piers, which almost had at least one seafood restaurant or trinket shop connected to the boardwalk. The town had only one fire department, containing only one firetruck and two ambulance cars. This town didn't seem well prepared for emergencies, at least in my opinion. Even Burgess was better equipped for emergencies than here, and that place can't even be found on a map!

I ended up finding the bookstore alright, which was practically squashed between a coffee shop and a supermarket that towered above every other quaint shop like a sore thumb. It was quite amusing to see such a difference. Knowing I couldn't use the door, I melted into the alleyway and found myself secretly hidden in the back of the bookstore, where the banned books lay. I couldn't help but skim some of the bindings as I walked by the shelves. These looked like books that were banned from schools. I used to enjoy delving into a good novel back when I had more time on my hands...well, besides now. I just haven't found the time or moment to really give myself a good read.

"Excuse me, where can I find books on agriculture? I need some for a project." a boy's voice came, and when I looked in the direction to see who asked it, I saw that Alice was the one receiving the question.

The little boy looked no older than twelve, but quite short for his age. He had a chubbiness to him that made him look like an oversized baby, and the big green eyes finished that whole appearance off well. Sadie's older sister smiled kindly and pointed to her left, "Keep going straight and you'll find yourself in the Non-Fiction section. Everything is in alphabetical order, okay sweetie?"

"Thank you!" the boy grinned at her and ran off into the aisle she pointed down, his little black wallet almost slipping out of his grasp.

"Well, you seem to enjoy this job." I drawled, and I couldn't help but chuckle at how quickly Alice jumped at the sound of my voice.

She just stared at me with those brown irises of hers, unsure how to register my presence. She finally realized that the Boogieman was following her and she glowered at me.

"Get over here!" she whispered hoarsely, grabbing me by the hand and yanking me into the Poetry and Prose section.

"Ooh, quite a romantic setting, sweetheart."

….For the love of Constellations, was that me?! Was that me who just said that?! Gods above, it was! Why would I let something like that slip out without me double thinking before saying it? I usually had a good control over what I said. Now I'm overly concerned on where that came from. Better keep that shit inside instead of foolishly blurting it out like I just did. Brilliant, Pitch, truly brilliant.

"Yeah, this section isn't really updated that recently. Two thirds of it are still from the Romantic Era." she said, dusting her hands off after straightening a pile of Victorian poetry collections that were on sale.

I stared at her. _Wow. You're dumb._

So I can control that but not what I said before? I think I was going insane. And I knew it was all her fault, the bloody woman.

"Don't get me distracted." Alice shook her head furiously, "What are you doing here?!" she hissed quietly, not wanting to look like she was talking to herself.

I shrugged, and then grinned at her, "You fascinate me. Anything I find fascinating I follow until I know every little detail."

"So you're stalking me, then?" she folded her arms, which was quite an attractive pose on her. I couldn't disagree with the thought myself. What? It was merely a truthful statement. Nothing more.

"I prefer observing. I haven't communicated with humans in twenty years, so why wouldn't I? You would do the same, I'm sure." I gave her a sly look.

She thought for a second before rolling her eyes, "Okay, you have a valid point. Is Sadie still in school?"

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "When would Sadie ever skip school? Honestly, you need to relax about her. You're as uptight as-" I noticed her glare, and then held up my hands defensively, "nevermind."

"I'd like to correct you. Sadie skipped school before because some kids in her class bullied her and she thinks because that's happening to her she has a valid reason not to go to school." Alice said sadly, looking at her brown working shoes as if muck was on them.

"I'll take care of them." I evilly grinned, and to my pleasure, she allowed a quick laugh before looking up at me with a teasing smirk.

"If you're able to then you can stay at our place. I assume you have nowhere else to call a home, right?" she said, and she knew very well what the answer was. Something at that moment told me she was a clever young girl...but I dove deeper into that field later in that time I came to know Sadie and her sister.

"I used to have a lair, but that...is a different matter." I said dumbly, not able to tear my vision away from her eyes.

That time, Alice really did laugh. It was loud at first, and then she slammed her hand over her mouth, wide eyes and all. I couldn't help but smile myself. She finished off with a final giggle before asking, "Lair? Oh God, Pitch, what are you, an evil sorcerer?"

"Something like that." I shrugged, and she laughed again, but quieter.

"Lemme finish my shift and then we can talk later, okay?" Alice touched my arm to reassure me, "Can you wait at home for Sadie?"

"As you wish." I bowed, and with a final farewell, I returned back to their little house.

It would have been nice if Alice told me how long school lasted, and I had to boredly wait for another four hours. Four hours of silence, four hours of just waiting around.

Halfway through the waiting-and midway through taking a nap-I saw specks of golden sand at the corner of my sleepy vision. Quickly, I opened my eyes to see Sandman giving me a curious look with his folded arms across his chest. Yes, that was his accusing glare. I no longer felt intimidated by that. And no longer was I surprised by his sudden appearances like I used to be.

"What a coincidence seeing you here, Sandbag." I mumbled, digging my head deeper into the armrest of the sofa.

He rolled his eyes and glared at me as if to say, _You're the one to talk. What are you doing here?_

"I'm waiting for Sadie. What are _you_ doing here? Shouldn't you be spreading dreams?" I hissed, glaring at him.

_Shouldn't I be asking the same to you?! _Sandy grit his teeth.

"I thought the whole Nightmare thing was of the past, Sandbag. Give it a rest." I gave him a look that clearly meant, 'Don't cross me.'

_Just because it happened twenty years ago doesn't mean the Guardians forgot about it. I only told Sadie that so she wouldn't feel worried. You still owe us. _Sandy folded his arms again, tiny tendrils of smoke clouds erupting from his ears.

"I don't owe you anything. You got your victory, you saw my pain, and you got to wallop me pretty well," I looked up at him, "Nice left hook, by the way."

Sandy shrugged, as if admitting I had a fair point. But then he resumed to glaring at me and said in his dreamsand language, _Why are you here?_

"I have nowhere to go, little man. But I came across these two and they kept me. Besides," I closed my eyes and dug my chin into my chest as if to drift back into sleep, "the older one fascinates me."

I heard some sort of jingling sound, and when I looked up I noticed immediately that Sandy was laughing. It wasn't just a polite laugh. He was rolling in the air and holding his stomach as if he was dying of laughter. How rude!

I jolted up and shoved at his side, and his laughter subsided a tiny bit to give me an accusing look for both touching him and calling Alice 'fascinating.' She was! What, did I say something wrong? It was an honest expression! There was nothing more to it.

_Ooh, so this is more than just finding people to give specific nightmares. This is a whole new level of curiosity I never saw in you, Pitch! It's hilarious! _Sandy giggled, _I would have thought you were out for revenge on the Bennett siblings still._

"How can I when you all protect them? Besides, they don't believe in me. Sadie does, and she isn't afraid of me." I said, a tiny bit insulted he found my situation amusing to the highest degree.

Sandy stopped and raised a brow, and not in a questioning manner. _Then how come her sister can see you too? Was it Sadie who helped her see you?_

"In a sense, yes. It's strange...no adult has really believed in me before. Has anyone for you?" I asked, and was surprised that Sandy sighed and shook his head.

_If someone did, I'd be much stronger than I am now. Belief from adults has a magical quality that can't be easily coaxed out of. It has to come from within. I'm quite surprised you were able to be given such a gift. _

I thought about it for a while, and then asked Sandy quietly, "Magical quality?"

Sandy nodded, and sat crossed legged in the air, _If an adult believes in a spirit-even just one- there's a magical quality about it. It isn't power like you would think, it's more about unlocking the self. Mostly because the adult unlocks their inner child to believe in you once more, and that is something that can't be easily attained. If an adult believes in you, you can recall vagrant memories of your past and be more physical in the mortal world. They give the spirit the opportunity to form a bond, and that spirit can….well, you get the main picture. _

I slowly nodded, "But in a way, it doesn't make me powerful?"

_In a sense, it does, but not in the way you think it does. It doesn't make you the top notch spirit like you tried making yourself before, _he cast a glare in my direction before continuing, _it just makes your inner self stronger. So more memories, more knowledge of the person you once were, and a better chance at creating a Devout Bond._

"Devout Bond?" I asked, and Sandy sighed.

_For someone so old, I would have thought you knew what they were. You know how Jamie Bennett and Jack have a special connection? They have a Devout Bond. Sometimes it could be caused by family relations, meaning that the child-or in your case the adult-is somehow related to you, but distantly. Even with just a drop of familial blood left, it's strong enough to make a pact between spirit and mortal. Sometimes, the Devout Bond is formed from something both you and the mortal are trying to find within the self or are lacking. There's another one, but I don't think you would want to know that._

"Let me guess, a romantically inclined Devout Bond? That's ridiculous." I rolled my eyes. Psh. It's predictable like it came out of a fairytale book.

_Afraid so. Cupid is the main cause of that. They call it Cupid's Curse. Before Earth came to what it is now, Cupid fell in love with many mortal women and was the catalyst of many mortals being born with unfathomable power. Mortals called them witches and warlocks. In order to cease that from occurring again, Cupid signed away his immortality to one of his children, and his heir had to lock away his heart in a hidden pocket within the Earth's core from loving any mortal. We never had to deal with that option of a Devout Bond since, but it isn't like it cannot happen once more. It's still a possibility._

I didn't know how to respond to that. I only dumbly nodded and looked at my feet, wearing the same old robe and pants I've always worn. I wonder if Alice would be a Devout Bond catalyst if it did happen. Maybe it already has and I just don't know it yet.

_The only reason I'm telling you this is because I heard you call Sadie's older sister 'fascinating.' _ Sandy grinned cheekily, _I haven't heard you call anyone that besides your late wife when you were mortal._

"Shut up." I muttered, a sudden pang of guilt struck at my core. It isn't like I forgot every single memory. I just had dashes left that I could faintly remember, but not very well. The most part that I could recall was that I was married, had a daughter, served the house of the Lunanoffs, and the nightmares took over my body and made me decimate everything in my path. It sounds like a lot, but I don't have any...well, I don't have any recollection of any good memories to balance out the bad I've done in my immortal life.

I noticed Sandy snapping his fingers to get my attention, and I looked up. He sighed before signing, _Tell you what. If you're able to make Sadie's older sister believe in the Guardians and not just yourself, I'll consider talking the Guardians into forgiving you. We're still recovering from the Nightmare War like you are. Consider it a redemption key._

I thought about it for a while before asking, "How will I inform you when she does?"

Sandy must have known I would ask that, for he pulled out a crystal that was smooth to the touch, like a moonstone. It was a cloudy white, big enough to fit in the center of my palm.

_This will send a beacon to us when Alice believes in us. It'll glow a bright red. Be careful, because it has a high chance of heating up to a burning degree. Once we see the signal, we'll send a sign that you're redeemed after a debate. Got it?_

I nodded, turning the cold stone over and over in my hands. Even if I held it between my hands tightly, it remained cold. Not even body heat could warm it up the slightest.

_We'll never forget what you did to us, Pitch, _Sandy said with a stony face, _we never will. But if you're capable...we could find some way of forgiving you. We can't stay angry with you for the rest of eternity. It isn't how life works._

I couldn't help but chuckle and look up at him with a grin, "Eternity isn't really a lifestyle either, little man."

That made Sandy grin, before saluting a good bye. _Tell Sadie I said hello and that I left her a present in her room. You have a good one._

"The same to you." I curtly nodded, and with that, he was gone.

After two more hours of contemplating if I really should follow through what Sandy said, the door flew open to reveal a bouncing Sadie that happily ran into the front room with Alice in tow, lovingly watching her sister to make sure she didn't trip over her own footing.

"Pitch! Hi!" Sadie exclaimed, running over and opening her arms for a hug.

I gave a small smile as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me, before jumping up onto the couch and turning her attention to the little stone in my hand.

"What's that?" she asked, "Is it a rock?"

"Not just any rock," I said, showing her the smoothness of the stone, "it's a magical beacon. Sandman gave it to me while you two were out."

"Sandman?" Alice asked, dropping her satchel onto the table, "The guy that brings dreams?"

I nodded, and for some reason I couldn't look at her directly in the face like I did so bravely at the bookstore. I still tried smiling, but it felt...tiny. Like it was a challenge to do so under her watch.

"He doesn't really exist, does he?" Alice gave me a look that thought I was kidding, but I shook my head after a moment's thought.

"He really does," and I grinned at her, knowing what she was thinking, "And no, he isn't a replica of what I look like. You'd be surprised. Would you like to tell your sister what Sandman looks like, Sadie?" I asked her, and she beamed brightly. I could tell she was excited that she was given the opportunity to talk about her best friend.

"He's really short and chubby, and he's completely golden!" Sadie held up her hand to compare her height to Sandy's, which wasn't very much.

Alice smiled and shook her head, "His whole body? Skin and all?"

"Hun, Sandy's literally made out of sand. I kid you not." I rolled my eyes, and she laughed in response.

I didn't notice her blush at the name I gave her until Sadie pointed it out. Quite loudly. And with a pointing finger. "OOOH! YOU'RE BLUSHING! BUST-ED!"

"Shut up, Sadie!" snapped Alice, "It's a natural reflex!"

"Like sneezing?" Sadie raised a brow.

I couldn't help but howl with laughter at that. It was adorable and funny in it's own way. How could I not laugh? Even Alice was laughing out loud, and Sadie looked unamused that she was the cause of it all.


	4. Chapter 4

**Wow, to be quite honest I thought I wouldn't make it this far. Thank you so much for the reviews! They're extremely appreciated. Really, lately I've been having those winter blues so reading your uplifting comments really make me feel better. Thank you to Marie, ObsidianLove, iamCambria and even Seryyth. Constructive criticism is always welcomed if delivered properly, so thank you, along with the hidden compliment that you think this story is great. Though you made me change the format of the story, nevertheless I thank you for your help.**

**Many more thanks to LilAngel927, Amberflame805, grandprincessanastasiaromanov5 (lovely name by the way) and so many more! You all make me feel warm inside. :)**

**Okay, enough of the fluffy talk. Let's continue, shall we? (Seriously, I got to get this ball a'rolling because of a deadline.)**

* * *

The following day was a Saturday, so Sadie woke up at seven thirty to watch television and have Alice's special breakfast of Saturday flapjacks. It was kind of endearing seeing them wake up to the new day. It brought a strange of feeling of warmth into my heart, or at least where it should be.

Sadie woke up groggily, rubbing her light blue eyes to get the sleep out and almost stumbling in her pink nightgown. Once she was halfway down the hallway, she noticed my presence and held up her hands.

"What is it?" I asked, raising a brow. Did she need another hug? She should know by now I wasn't into hugging or any physical touch at all. Affection like that was sickening.

"Bring me to the table." she mumbled, holding back a yawn.

I let out a bark of laughter, causing Alice to look up at the sound. She smiled, rolled her eyes and continued sliding another large flapjack around in the pan and flipping it expertly.

"What makes you think I'll do that, little one?" I put my hands on my hips, giving her a challenging eye.

She grinned widely and puffed out her chest, "Because I'm the princess of this household! And it is by royal degree-!"

"Decree." I corrected.

"-that you do what I tell you to do!" Sadie finished, completely awake now.

I folded my arms, contemplating her reasoning. She's such a child. I finally sighed exasperatedly, picked her up and swung her over my shoulder, causing her to squeal.

"You didn't clarify how you wanted to be delivered to the table, your Highness." I grinned as she flopped into the chair. Sadie beamed up at me before setting her big eyes on the plate of buttered and syrupy flapjacks Alice set there. I watched Sadie wolf down the fluffy breakfast, and then I looked up at her sister.

I didn't expect our eyes to meet, so we both quickly looked away, or at least I did. I don't know what caused me to look away. Maybe it was the modesty since she was still in sleep clothes or her hair was messy. I don't know…

"Did you sleep well, Pitch?" Alice asked anyway, causing me to look back at her.

I had to straighten myself out. I wasn't acting like myself. Where was the regality I possessed? The smoothness, the swiftness, everything that once defined me? It all melted away when this mortal was around, leaving some sort of mumbling fool that I didn't know was me. It was out of my character, and I hated it immensely. I still do to this very day. I will not allow Alice to see that.

"I slept just fine after finishing my nightmare duties. And you?" I coolly looked at her, but I heard Sadie hold back a giggle. I shot a look at her, and Sadie grinned wider.

"Ignore her. She's always hyper on Saturday mornings." Alice waved her hand in Sadie's direction, who huffed in response to that.

"I can tell," I grinned, and she smiled in return.

"I slept pretty well, actually. Usually I don't sleep very well most nights. Probably because I work a lot." she shrugged as if it wasn't an important matter.

I felt my brows knit together in worry, "That's not healthy. You should get more rest, even in daylight. I promise I won't give you nightmares if you rest."

Alice laughed at that, making this prickling feeling dot across my cheeks. This feeling felt like fire, as if someone held a candle close to my face so I could feel the heat of the flame, right across the bridge of my nose, my cheeks and the tips of my ears.

"Stop laughing at him, Alice. He's blushing." Sadie said, looking at me worriedly.

Alice immediately stopped laughing, trying to be respectful, "I'm sorry! It's just that what you said isn't what I normally hear. But thank you for the promise."

I shrugged, "I don't normally offer that. At all."

"Aw, then it's a high honor!" she teased, winking at me.

I gruffly muttered something under my breath, looking away so she wouldn't see the blush on my face again. I bet I looked ridiculous. I used to be something feared! Where did all that go?!

Sadie seemed to save my hide, because she quickly finished her breakfast, cleaned her plate and then tugged me over to the television.

"Sadie, you're a greedy little girl." Alice gently scolded, putting on her jacket to go back and work a shift at the bookstore.

"I am not! I just want my friend sitting next to me when we watch a movie. You can have him when you get home." Sadie stuck out a childish tongue at her, and I couldn't help but chuckle.

Her sister sighed tiredly, before looking at me with those adorable eyes of hers, "You don't mind, do you? I was going to call a babysitter-"

"No, it's fine," I waved away her excuse, "you go earn that fat paycheck. I'll be here forced to watch Barbie movies."

"Ha!" Alice laughed, slamming a beanie over her hair, "I taught her better taste. Enjoy some good ol' Disney classics."

Now, normally I would never succumb to a children themed movie. I honestly dreaded the thought of Snow White or Little Mermaid, but Sadie ended up wanting to watch some movie called the Lion King, followed by the second movie and then...a one in a half? That's a strange title. Movies can't be cut in half. Odd. There's so much I need to know about the mortal world than I thought. But quite honestly I enjoyed it somewhat, the idea of lions acting like it's a battle of the land and throne. Immediately I recognized this relation to another great piece of work written by Shakespeare, Hamlet. I knew this entire movie was based off of that play, so I was impressed.

Halfway through watching a scene of two lions tumbling down a hill during some song, Sadie turned to me and asked a very blunt question.

"Do you like my sister?" she asked, and I could just barely see the corners of her mouth rotate upward into a disguised smile.

I nodded, "She's a nice person. I haven't met a nice person like her in a very long time-"

"I mean, do you like-like her?" Sadie asked again, and I could tell by her attitude she thought I was dumb.

Alright, maybe I was a little bit ignorant. I pointed out that just because she added the same word in front of the original doesn't make it any more important. She groaned and flopped onto her back, landing right onto the cushions that fell off the couch.

"Pitch!" she exclaimed, "Do you have a crush on my sister or not?!"

I stammered, "W-what?! Who do you think you are of accusing me of such-!"

Sadie leaned back up and her expression was almost amusing. She was imitating the same look Alice used as if to say, 'no nonsense.' I sucked in air through my teeth and looked back to the screen to see some baboon talking to Simba. Hopefully my blush would look like a reflection of the screen or something.

"I don't." I muttered, "Aren't you kind of young to ask something like that?"

Sadie smiled, excited, "It's fun to talk about! Come on, I'm a girl. Besides, why do you always blush when she says something nice and you compliment her a lot and I always catch you staring at her and you follow her around and-!"

"Would you kindly shut your mouth!?" I snapped, causing her to immediately silence herself, her eyes wide that I was ticked off. I sighed, and then turned back to the screen, "Alright, so I do. What does it matter anyways?"

Sadie immediately brightened at that. She shot up like a lightning bolt and jumped all around, completely ignoring the movie she wanted to watch in the first place. Her hands were flying everywhere and she did so many dance moves with one burst of energy, I thought she was having a spasm that needed to be checked out at the hospital. She finally did one final whoop in the air before plopping back down onto her knees, leaning a bit too close to my face as if I were a specimen at a zoo.

"What are you gonna do? Flowers? I think you should do flowers!" Sadie dreamily sighed, "it's the most romantic thing a-!"

"I'm not doing any of that."

She stopped. It's as if my statement shattered her fantasies like broken shards of mosaic glass. But instead of getting angry about it, she gave me a curious look. "Why? Is it because you don't have any money?"

I shook my head, not really wanting to tell her why I _know _I'll never approach her.

"Think about it, Sadie. A spirit, who to everyone else, is invisible. You want _me _to be with your sister?" I asked, giving her a look that a teacher most likely would give to question the judgement of a student.

Sadie merely nodded excitedly, "Yeah!"

I sighed once more, running a hand through my hair from the stress that was slowly building up in both my chest and my head. How can this girl not get it? Spirits and mortals can't be like that. They never can. How was I to explain all this to a nine year old? I looked up at her, and noticed how she genuinely looked concerned.

"Your sister would hate me. It just...wouldn't work, okay?" I leaned against the foot of the couch once more and glued my eyes to the screen. End of discussion.

Wrong. I should have known Sadie wanted to talk more.

"How do you know? You've done nothing wrong." she said, but was surprised at how I shook my head.

"Sadie...I'm a terrible being. I killed my own family, I tried destroying the Guardians, I almost succeeded in gaining total control over the world, I threatened the life of a child and I almost killed Sandman. You think your sister would find any redemption in that?" I looked at her.

As I suspected. She was horrified. She looked heartbroken, that I was a killer in the past. She looked down at her bare toes, sadly wiggling them to distract herself for a second. She must have thought for a while, because she looked back up at me with a determined glare and said, "Yeah, you deserve forgiveness."

"You're just saying that." I rolled my eyes, but Sadie shook her head furiously.

"I'm not! Sandy told me everything. He said you were under control of evil magic when you killed people in the past, so it technically doesn't count."

"Sadie!" I shouted, angry, "I killed my own wife and the king and queen of the Constellation I lived in and I murdered countless others to gain total dominance of the universe!"

Sadie's lower lip started to tremble, and her eyes were becoming glassy. I sighed, leaning up to face her, "You need to understand that. Life isn't...life isn't just a fairytale. Call me a hypocrite because I'm literally the walking proof of it, but bad guys are never forgiven. Bad guys never get a happy ending. And...and I'm a bad guy."

Sadie's tears stopped when I said that. She looked down at her lap, her hands folded perfectly as if she was contemplating the words I said to her. I truly felt guilty I just told her the most horrifying things that happened in my life. That wasn't something I should just throw onto a child, especially one who has suffered with loss like she has.

But then she opened her hands, and inside was the stone Sandy gave me. It was a bright pink, like the shade of the lightest rose one could find. When I picked it up in my hand, there was a warmth to it that felt as if it was a living object. I could almost feel a faint pulse in the stone. I looked up at Sadie, who timidly smiled.

"You're not evil, Pitch. I know you're not. Because if you were, Sandy wouldn't have given you a second chance. If you were, you wouldn't be here. It wasn't your fault that many people died, you were being controlled. It wasn't fair. But now you can make it better...and stop wasting time." Sadie said, pointing to the rock and then to me.

I flipped over the stone, noticing how the color of light pink was on both sides. It still radiated a warmth that was inviting. I finally smirked, and a harmless chuckle escaped my throat.

"You know, little one…you're wiser than you look."

Sadie shrugged her shoulders, smiling a little bit brighter than before, "Mommy taught me that. She always believed people were good inside. Daddy taught me also that forgiveness is important, and that grudges are not worth it…" she trailed off, trying to recollect any memories of them.

I smiled, and touched her cheek reassuringly. She looked up, trying her best grin to hide her sadness that they were gone.

"You're one of the bravest kids I've ever met, Sadie. You keep on honoring your parents like that. You'll be very happy if you do." I promised her, and tapped her nose to make her smile.

She giggled and hugged me, and this time I didn't flinch at the touch like I used to. I patted her back and smiled brightly, gladly welcoming the feeling of being something close to the fatherly figure once more. I missed that parental feeling. I miss being a father…

Sadie drew back and said casually, "So are you gonna kiss my sister or not?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry I didn't read the reviews after the chapter 4 update. I quickly updated to chapter 5 before seeing your reviews so I could clean out some old files from my computer. Also because I was just too excited and I felt bad since Pitch went through some serious drama with Sadie. Poor thing...**

**Anyway! Let's continue.**

**Oh, and don't get your hopes up. ;) The romance will blossom all in good time. Keep in mind that Pitch hasn't truly felt affection like this in a ****_very _****long time, so get ready for the awkward adorableness of both of them (because Alice is as clumsy and awkward as a baby horse.).**

**Lullaby that Pitch sings is by Loreena McKennitt, ****_The Mystic's Dream_**

* * *

She came home late that night, worn out and aching. It must have been bustling downtown, judging by how her feet shuffled against the flooring of the house and she tiredly threw her coat on the back of the couch without even bothering to hang it up on the wooden pegs near the kitchen.

She yawned, brushing back some of her hair from her mouth before trudging over to Sadie's room. She must've been planning to gently kiss her goodnight before going to bed herself, but she stopped at the doorway when she saw me sitting on Sadie's bed.

Sadie was fast asleep, cuddling with her lovingly worn teddy bear as I brushed back some hair from the child's face, a song that once was forgotten echoing from my mouth. I didn't know I was singing until Sadie fell asleep.

_And so it's there my homage's due_

_Clutched by the still of the night_

_And now I feel you move_

_Every breath is full_

_So it's there my homage's due_

_Clutched by the still of the night_

_Even the distance feels so near_

_All for the love of you._

Knowing Sadie, I turned on her nightlight, and once the pink light cast its shadow around her room, I got up from her bed and was met with the sight of her beloved sister staring at me, expressionless.

"Can I talk to you privately in my room?" Alice asked, holding back another yawn as she whispered out into the dimness.

"Of course." I slightly bowed before following her back down the hall, past the living room and into her own room.

The walls were cream colored, very different than Sadie's childish theme. Her bed was made with clean sheets and a pure white comforter, looking as soft as a cloud. I've never really had the opportunity to sleep in actual beds like these. I was used to working in the night, following the darkness and the moon. I barely had time to catch up on my own energy. When I did sleep, it was on lounges that were scattered in my lair. On worse days...it would end up with me collapsing to the ground in an unconscious state until my energy was restored...commonly that occurred in forests, but that hasn't happened in a while.

"Hey, Boogie Nights," Alice snapped her fingers in front of my face, "You alive in there?"

I shook my head out of my stupor, blinking widely. "I do apologize. I rarely drift off like that."

Alice nodded understandingly, a small smile on her face. "I've been there loads of times," she looked at her bed I was staring at, "It...it used to be my parents. When they were around I shared Sadie's room. I sold the other twin bed so she could have more play space in her room and to afford more stuff for the house."

"Well, you've done an excellent job in being her guardian." I stated honestly, and she grinned at that.

She stretched her arms, and even I could hear a small pop in her shoulder before she rotated her shoulders to get the other kinks out. "Just doing my duty! Which once in a while pays off, if you know what I mean." she winked.

I smiled, nodding at her comment, "I do. She's a funny one, and it isn't very often I find kids so amusing like her."

"So...there was a reason I wanted to talk to you," she said, sitting down at the edge of her bed and flipping off her shoes to reveal white socks, "Why were you in Sadie's room the first time you two met?"

I sat down next to her once she gave me the slight nod for me to do so. I was slightly unsure on how to really start with that. Sadie was just going to be another stop by for a quick nightmare before going to another kid's house, but things went in a different direction.

"All in all, I was...going to give her a nightmare."

Damn. I sounded guilty as Hell.

To my surprise, Alice only nodded slowly, not looking away from me as if she actually seemed okay with that. "Alright. That makes sense."

"You're...you're not mad?" I was sincerely surprised. I would have suspected her to be furious that I would do that to her baby sister, but she only smiled in her usual friendly manner.

"Not at all. Fear is just a natural part of life. What keeps people from breaking the law? What keeps people safe from harming themselves or others? It's all about learning, right?" she said, shrugging as if it really was no big thing to worry about.

I stared at her, open mouthed at her way of viewing something like that. "Yes...yes, exactly that."

"Here's something else I noticed about that," Alice was definitely more awake now than before, albeit excited, "Since fear kind of protects and is a natural part of life, wouldn't you say you're helping people overcome their fear?"

I raised a brow at her. Wow. This girl is a little nutty, and that was saying something. Nutty or not, I liked her. Nothing could change that. Well, besides if she supported Jack Frost. Then I would make like a tree and leave.

"By giving people nightmares, you're teaching kids to overcome them. So basically you're the Guardian of Courage." she smiled brightly, taking off her beanie and tossing it onto the top of the wooden dresser across from us.

I was truly speechless. Never before has someone said something so bold, so abstract and thoughtful that it left me unable to form words. So many floated around in my head that I wanted to say but could not properly form them like I wished to. But finally something clicked in my brain, probably the kindest thing I would ever say and to this day even I find odd that a being like myself would say it.

I smiled and said softly, "In all my life, no one has ever worded it so beautifully like that. No one would think of fear like that…"

She blushed as she smiled and looked away. I could tell she was feeling bashful at the compliment. "Well, we're all different in mind to some degree."

"Granted, you have a point," I nodded, looking away from her so I wouldn't be caught by her gaze again, "But maybe your mind has more gumption than others…"

She looked up at that word I used, opening her cute little mouth to probably retort at that, but I grinned and cut her off, "And I like gumption."

She blushed a furious red, causing me to snicker. She grinned and gently pushed at my shoulder.

"Get out of here, Pitch. I'll see you in the morning."

I got up and bowed lowly to her, "As you wish, princess."

"Shut up." she murmured, hiding her blush through her hair and hands.

I left them that night to sustain my hunger for fear, without bothering to use them at all. A newfound respect for the both of them was slowly growing in the black pits of my stomach. Maybe this was finally the sense of belonging, a feeling of where I felt wanted. Sadie liked having me around, as did Alice. Sadie had her own reasons, but why her sister? Sure, she says it's for her sister's happiness, but something deep inside was telling me that wasn't just it. I just can't place it, I can't piece it all together.

It's been so long since I've last communicated with a mortal, I think I nearly forgot everything there was to it. I can't remember everything about my mortal life, just dashes of flashing memories. The nightmares won't let me see anymore. Just enough to make me reach out in hope and then make them disappear to remind me who I am now and who I belong to. _What _I belong to.

Not anymore. I belong to myself. Now that my mind noticed I was alone from the girls, it went on train tracks far beyond what I used to think. If I'm with them now, then doesn't it mean I belong to them?

I never understood the meaning of belongingness. I never really had a place where I was at ease in, where I felt welcomed and safe. That is, until now. Sadie gave me the feeling that I wasn't a monster like everyone says I am, and Alice...

Oh, dear little Alice...making me feel complete.

I angrily kicked a rotting stump in my way as I wandered in a forest somewhere in the Alps, hating these newfound feelings I've never placed before. It's been so long I can't even name the feelings this girl was giving me! I was definitely irritated by it, mostly because I felt trapped. I was unable to give these emotions a name and it wasn't fair, because of all beings a random human had to make me feel them. It could have been just any spirit, any at all, but no. It had to be her.

It's not like I'm complaining about it. She's kind, she doesn't ignore me, she's considerate...and sometimes I find her more addicting to be around than the darkness itself. And that's saying something, my friend.

"Pitch?" a voice whispered out, sounding weak and frail.

I looked up and saw an old spirit acquaintance of mine. Probably the only one I had that shared the same immortal life as mine. Her name was Misery, and looked almost like a twelve year old girl that has never seen sunlight or eaten enough. Her skin was almost blue and was so frail I would always think if a breeze were to pick up she would just crumble to dust. Her limp, dirty hair hung around her narrow face, her wide and fearful black eyes watching me carefully.

"Hello, Misery. Fancy seeing you here." I said, not looking away from her gaze.

Though giving off an innocent, almost pitying look, this spirit was ruthless. She reveled in people's misery, which titled her name. Why Manny allowed her existence I could never know, but I never liked seeing her do her duty around the world, making people utterly miserable and depressed. It was the one time the girl seemed satisfied and at peace. But for the rest of her days she's weak-looking, scared of every movement and quiet. She liked being around me because as she said one morning many centuries ago, 'your misery is far more satisfying than ten mortals combined.'

God, she was like a living zombie.

"Yeah…" she sniffed, her knees knocking together, "I never liked this part of the world. This is where I died."

I rolled my eyes, not amused the slightest. Misery was known to be dramatic in order to gain people's pity and sympathy so she could make them an easier target. I'm no fool. I was fooled once and I was lucky I escaped that. She said that in almost every location she found herself in. Whether it'd be by the beach, in snowy mountains, thick woods, bustling cities or abandoned prairies. Sometimes I didn't like Misery. But I was stuck with her once she found me.

"I was following some campers…" she inserted a quick, sad sigh before giving me begging eyes, "but then I smelled your misery. Something happen?"

"Since when did you care about where one's misery originate?" I asked coldly, taking a step back from this creepy little girl. Maybe she was the reason I didn't feel comfortable around other children.

"It makes my job less boring...and sad," she said, her lower lip trembling as she straightened her tattered, navy blue dress, "Can you tell me? I could help you get rid of it."

I thought about it for a minute. Misery did have it rougher than even I, mostly because almost no one believed in a spirit going around making people feel miserable. She had to do what she had to do, but it was no excuse to her behavior at times. Then again, here I am giving myself a hard time about a girl that I think I'm starting to find attractive...a girl I could never allow myself to have. She was forbidden…

She wouldn't want a monster like me anyways.

"Just get it over with," I sat down on a mossy rock and turned my shoulder away from her, avoiding her dead eyes, "I don't have much time."

"You have a place to be?" she asked, struggling to jump up onto the rock due to her short height. She fidgeted at first in her seat before resting a hand on me, an icy cold feeling stung my shoulder roughly. I bit my lip to keep back a yelp of pain, hissing instead.

"I'm needed elsewhere." was all I could muster up. The feeling of uselessness, loneliness and worthlessness was building up inside me. It made my throat close up and make me unable to say any more words to this menace.

"Odd, since no one wants you." I could just hear her smirk as she took in the misery I had. She sighed happily, and I looked behind to see a rejuvenated Misery.

Her blue hair was curled like a china doll's, her skin a pale white instead of an ivory blue. Her dress was no longer tattered, but ruffled and lacey like she always had it when she was feeling powerful once more. She looked like a skeleton trying to improve her appearance. It made me sick to my stomach that she enjoyed someone else's pain for her own gain….

Who am I to talk.

"A woman, huh? Not just any woman but a human." she giggled, wiping away a tear from her cheek, either from humor or sadness. Probably both.

"Shut up. She's nothing to me. Just a passing thought…" I snapped, leaning away from her and standing up once more. I rolled my shoulder to get out the coldness it had before.

"You know…" I could almost see the curls in her hair slowly shrivel out once more, "I'm not the spirit of lies and deceit, but I think you aren't telling the truth. Aren't I your only friend?"

I growled at her. That snarky little snot! Feeding off other spirits like some spoiled little brat. Her image immediately dissipated into the raggedy form it was before, and she looked terrified. Good. I am the King of Fear, aren't I?

"Who would want to be friends with a _freak_? If you think I would be friends with someone who uses me for their personal gain, think again. Go crawl under a rock, you filthy waif."

Misery's eyes were instantly filled with salty tears, pouring down her cheeks like streams. Her lower lip shook as she got up from the rock, burying her face in her hands.

"Y-you're so cruel!" she sobbed, "No wonder no one will ever love you!"

With that, she ran off into the darkness of the brambles, her dress tattering even more as she ran away. Her words stung harshly...I couldn't help but cringe as she said that biting remark. She had a very good point…

Who would ever love a monster like me? I'm worth nothing. I was meant to be alone in the darkness, tortured for the wrongs I've done in my life. And I make everything worse…

I found myself disappearing and reappearing in new locations that still had night over in the skies, from France to Italy, Germany to Switzerland, Austria to England. The cooling travel didn't ease my broken soul...it just made me feel more empty inside...more worthless.

I didn't deserve Sadie's caring demeanor and her sister's openness. They were a crutch to me...and yes, I wanted them so much, I wanted to be a part of them and protect them but...I can't allow myself that because I feel I don't deserve that happiness.

So I didn't go back. I stayed away for as long as I could…

And I ended up getting lost.


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm a little bummed that there hasn't been much reviews lately with the story, which I understand. People are busy and have family and friends and their own work, don't worry, I completely get it. But if you ever-even for a second-have time to leave a review, it's greatly appreciated. I don't allow flaming, hopefully you all know that, since that isn't a way someone can grow and develop as a writer. **

**I was hoping to post this at eleven at night yesterday, but I ended up posting it minutes before catching the bus to school...whoopsie.**

* * *

"Sadie?" Alice called down the hallway, putting on her coat and fingerless gloves slowly.

Her little sister, thinking of happy thoughts and hanging out with her two favorite people in the world, whipped open her door and came running down the hallway, carrying two rag dolls in her arms excitedly.

But she was met with only her sister and the babysitter she used to have a lot, Denali. She liked Denali, and thought she looked a lot like one of those beautiful Indian models, but she didn't want Denali. She wanted Pitch. Where was he? He promised he would be here in the morning…

"Where is Pitch?" she asked, looking between Denali and her older sister.

Denali raised an elegant brow and looked at Alice, confused greatly. Sadie's sister meekly smiled and to the little girl, "I dunno, hun. Maybe he's away working, still. He said he would be back soon."

"Who's Pitch?" Denali asked, and Alice could tell the babysitter was getting slightly weirded out by the name.

"The Boogey-" Sadie started.

"Cousin. Erm, he's a distant cousin of ours that's uh...helping us get by." Alice quickly interrupted, saving Sadie's skin from Denali's habit of drilling kids that fantasies aren't real.

That was one thing Sadie didn't like about her babysitter. She was too into reality.

But even after three days passed, Pitch still didn't return. As each day passed, Sadie and her loving sister got sadder and sadder, feeling broken that he wasn't returning like he promised. But Sadie kept hope. She _knew _he would come back. Sometimes the little nine year old would stay up late with her big green flashlight and read into the night, occasionally observing the shadows to see if he would come out anytime soon.

But nothing happened. Sadie's sister was so close to giving up that he wouldn't return, but Sadie kept her believing he would.

"He promised us. Spirits can't break promises." Sadie said, cuddling closer to her sister one late night.

"...How do you know that?" Alice asked, fighting back the growing lump in her throat.

"Angels are spirits, right?" Sadie asked.

Her sister nodded slowly, afraid to vocally agree herself.

"So since they're spirits, they can't lie or break promises. That means neither can Pitch. I know he'll be back."

It wasn't until weeks later I found myself in their backyard, unable to move my feet away from the location. I didn't want this gaping hole inside me to get worse, but something was telling me that it was getting worse the more I kept my distance. I knew I didn't deserve their kindness and care, but I had nowhere else to go. What else was I supposed to do? I couldn't get them out of my mind. It was driving me insane!

It wasn't until I reached the window did I realize that I made an unintentional mistake.

I forgot that today was Sadie's birthday.

I saw her sitting at the kitchen table, a small, chocolate cake sitting in front of her surrounded by brownies with sprinkles, with white and yellow candles flickering in the light. Alice had a smile on her face, but something told me it wasn't a real one. I didn't know her as well as I wanted to, but I knew her enough to know that wasn't her real smile. Quickly, I fumbled to take out the stone beacon Sandy gave me and I allowed black sand to swirl around the edges and around my hand. When I tightened my fist and released, in it's place the sand formed into the bindings and chain of a necklace, ebony black but beautiful and elaborate nonetheless. Not sure if Sadie would like it, but it's well worth it. She liked this stone anyway.

Morphing through the shadows behind them into the kitchen, I heard Sadie's sister finish singing the traditional birthday song, rubbing Sadie's back comfortingly.

Sadie looked forlorn. She definitely wasn't happy at all, and she wasn't bothering to hide it. A pout was on her face, both childish and heartbreaking. It kind of actually hurt seeing that…

"Go ahead, Sadie," Alice said, "Make a wish."

"I want Pitch back." Sadie looked up at her, her lower lip wavering.

Her sister nodded gently, brushing back some hair from her face lovingly. "I know, sweetie, me too. But don't let that be a downer on this special day."

I think my heart was actually aching at this sight. It hurt yet it felt good. It felt good only because I heard them honestly say they wanted me around, and let me remind you very clearly, _no one_ wanted me around in the beginning. Maybe I did deserve them, and I wasn't giving enough credit for it. They needed me, and I needed them. Though I felt unworthy of their acceptance, I'll agree to staying with them until they no longer have need of me.

Sadie blew out the candles, and her sister softly clapped at her success. But Sadie was quiet, which definitely wasn't a normal thing Sadie likes to do.

I found myself smiling as I stepped out of the shadows and said aloud, "You really didn't think I would miss this special day, did you?"

Immediately, the both girls jumped in surprise. Alice looked like the living daylights was scared out of her, but then relieved knowing it was me. Sadie screamed happily and jumped out of her chair, running over to me as fast as she could. I couldn't help but chuckle as I knelt down so she could hug me. Sadie bounced happily with a giant smile on her face, her light brown hair flying all around her like a halo.

I shyly smiled at her before holding out the necklace beacon, liking the sound of Alice's gasp and Sadie's wide eyes.

"Wow!" she said, beaming. Her fingers gently touched the light pink stone, warm to the touch.

"I made this for you, since you seemed to like the stone so much. You get to keep it," I said, gently putting the chain around her neck. Her eyes were glowing with glee, smiling at me like I was the father figure she's always wanted, "But remember!" I held up a finger, "if your sister comes to believe in more of the spirits, the color will change, and it may grow in warmth. Don't wear it when its hot out, okay?"

"Yes sir!" Sadie saluted, before bear hugging me again. I patted her back before she broke the hug, excitedly giggled and ran back to the table to finish her cake and brownie.

I looked up at Alice, unsure if I should say something or not. She had an expression on her face that I just couldn't place. Happy was certainly one of them, for she had a smile on her face...but very faint. Her eyes were happy as well, but her eyebrows were raised up as if from the bridge of her nose to her forehead was worried.

….Someone I knew from the past looked at me like that...someone important. Who was it? I can't help but feel it's very familiar.

_Your wife._

My thoughts were not usually my own quite often, so it was startling to hear them so suddenly. I was so shaken up I didn't hear Alice's question as I stood in front of her.

"You came back?" she asked. I think she meant it as a statement and not a question, but it ended up being one.

"I could never permanently leave…" I said, looking down to the floor, "there's...there's no where else to go. And...you're all I have left in the world that sees me."

A hand touched my shoulder, a reassuring one. It was hers. Warm...loving...it was at that moment I came to love her hands. I was cold, freezing to the touch. If it were possible, steam would rise from our skin.

"You aren't invisible, Pitch. Is that why you left? You felt hopeless?" she gently asked, bading for my eyes to meet with hers.

I had to look at her or else she would think I'm a coward. Sadie watched us, her eyes unblinking and her mouth open in awe, showing chewed up brownie. The silence was ringing in my ears, and it hurt...never before has silence been so _assaulting _to my senses before. I used to love it. Now, I hate it.

"...Yes." I curtly said, about to look away from the effort of admitting something so embarrassing.

"Hey…" she said quietly as she touched my shoulder again to get my attention. When I caught her eyes she smiled brightly, "Glad you're back. And this time, stay with us. Can we talk outside later this evening? We still have a whole day for Sadie!"

"Yeah, we do!" Sadie shouted happily, fist pumping the air.

I couldn't help but smile at that. I knew Alice was doing me a favor. She didn't want pressure on me to talk in front of her little sister. She really does have a kind heart...and I knew people could have those, but never directed at me before.

I would never want to let her go.

The rest of the day was spent just how Sadie wanted it. She got me to read her a Harry Potter book, which I've never read before and I quite enjoy it myself now, and her sister cooked up her favorite lunch of bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwiches. I believe Sadie calls them BLT? I can never understand stuff like that. Probably because I always watch the centuries roll by without actually interfering and seeing the differences happen in the reality I dwelled in.

Sadie's sister brought us to the park to play near the pond and feed the geese, and she bought us all ice cream. At first I didn't want any at all. I don't exactly have a sweet tooth, or at least I thought I didn't. But french vanilla is quite delicious, so I had to submit. At least I didn't go crazy with toppings like Sadie. She literally had gummy bears, sprinkles, cherries and crushed oreos on her ice cream. As predicted, she was bouncing all over the park and having a blast on the swingset and the playground. Honestly, kids and their sugar.

Alice sat next to me on the park bench, the afternoon sun hiding behind the naked trees to give us privacy. Fall here in this little town was warm, but not warm enough for the leaves to stay green or the nights to become chilly. Alice was prepared, wearing a jacket and her beanie as she watched her little sister swing back and forth on the monkey bars.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming back. It really meant a lot to me-and Sadie. Sadie especially...do you know what she said when you were gone?"

I blinked at her slowly, watching her cheeks blush from the biting wind. Her beanie was already slipping off, letting her hair curl around her in the wind...she looked beautiful. She _was _beautiful.

"What did she say?" my voice sounded too breathless for my taste.

She didn't look away when she said this, which meant she honestly was telling the truth.

"She said that you were the closest thing to a father she's ever had since ours."

I was so flattered I honestly couldn't properly form words. My mouth was ready to say the words 'Thank you' or something that sounds like utter gratitude, but it was all so shocking. A child...said that I, the Nightmare King, was like a father figure to her? Even I can't believe it. Yet it's staring at me right in the face.

"Pitch...did you really leave because you felt like a monster?" she asked, touching my arm.

I did not want to answer that at all. No. She's not allowed to see inside me. I'm not see through like glass. I smirked and looked at her slyly, "You're touching me an awful lot today, princess."

She blushed and immediately retracted her hand, and she wasn't afraid to show that she was slightly irritated. Probably because I avoided the question.

"It's called comfort, Pitch. And don't change the subject, please," she resorted to that adorable face she made this morning, "I just want to know you. The real you."

I raised a brow, unconvinced. "The real me?" my voice sounded snarky. I didn't mean to.

She looked hurt, "Yes, of course! I care about you, Pitch. You're my friend. This is what friends do!"

Yikes. That was definitely an indication I crossed a line. I took a slow breath before apologizing. She still looked worried and hurt, probably because I wasn't telling her. Didn't I already in the beginning of the day?

...She knew that wasn't the real reasoning behind my disappearing.

I angrily sighed out air as I leaned against the back of the bench and folded my arms. "Fine. I left because I felt like a monster. I felt like I didn't belong because I prey on the weak and every time I am with you guys, that former powerful self of mine is breaking off piece by piece. Henceforth, I felt like a monster and I don't deserve you guys."

"You do, you know."

Again, her response made me look at her, surprised. She sadly smiled, showing the real and reliable care she glowed with for every person she talked to. I bit my tongue to keep me from staring at her too long. Call me a coward all you want...but it's quite challenging to keep eye contact with someone you're finding attractive and you're an open book. You try it next time and see how cowardly and nervous you feel.

"You do deserve us, because _we _know you do. We like you, Pitch," she said gently, taking my hand in hers, "there's no one in the world who could replace you or we would want besides you. Can't you see how happy you make Sadie and I?"

"...Yes."

Her grip on my hand tightened to prove her point, "Then you do deserve us. Do you think the same way we do about us?"

Without hesitation, I agreed. She seemed very pleased with that, and showed it kindly on her bright smile. That time I couldn't help but give a tiny smile back...one without malice or superiority. The chilly wind against the warm air didn't seem to bother us anymore… the only feelings of warmth I could actually sense was in my hand and my heart.

"I like holding your hand…" I complimented, grinning wider when she shyly smiled back.

"I like holding yours, too. It's cold." she said.

That wasn't a response I was hoping for. "Cold?"

"My hands are always so hot and sweaty, and yours are cooling it off." she laughed, which of course made me laugh.

"If it makes you feel any better, your hands are warm, and that's it."

"Ha!" she laughed again then teasingly winked, "Nothing else? No sparks?"

"Actually, now that you mention it, I've felt a few. But not like regular shocks you get from friction. But...they make my heart jump…" I said, looking at her curiously, "Is that healthy or normal?"

Goodness, she was really red in the face.

"Um...Yes, I guess so." she murmured, tucking hair behind her ear with her free hand.

"Have you felt it, too?" I asked, lowering my head so she could look at me. I missed those beautiful eyes of hers, even if it was only a second's worth of wait.

She smiled shyly once more, shrugging her shoulders. "Yeah...I guess...it's a nice feeling."

"I agree. We should hold hands more often." I winked at her, but that little joke caused her to unravel her hand from mine and gently slap my arm in a playful manner.

I like her...I think I finally know how to properly identify those sparks of warmth and her loving face that morning.

Affection.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this took a while to upload. I have semester finals going on right now along with final projects, not to mention all that work literally making it worse physically for me. I feel elderly when limping around. Stupid hipbone.**

**Anyway! Here is your darling little chapter seven. Hope it pleases you as much as I had fun writing this. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

That night, I slept soundly. The whole day of Sadie's birthday wore me out of all energy. I was exhausted, but happy. The darkness in my heart was slowly being filled up with light, and this time I wasn't refusing it. I firmly welcomed it. This is what acceptance feels like…

And sound sleeping feels just as good.

But I found myself waking up in the middle of the night, probably close to one in the morning. The sitting room lamp was still turned on, and I saw that Sadie left some of her toys on the floor near the couch I slept on and a brown, woolen blanket was thrown over me, probably due to her loving sister. I smiled, getting up and immediately looking outside.

An urge to feel the cold air against my skin caused me to appear in the dark night of the backyard, the trees casting spooky shadows that calmed me despite the moon's full glow. The stars glittered brightly...probably the brightest I've seen in a while, with faint colors I could not explain.

I saw Alice's form leaning against a tree, watching the blinking lights of the stars above, not hearing my approach. Maybe she did, because when I was right behind her she turned around and smiled up at me, looking like the happiest woman I've ever seen.

I don't know why I couldn't control myself. Something caused me to just reach out and gently cup her cheek, trace her cheekbone with my thumb and kiss her forehead. She sighed happily and wrapped her arms around my neck in a warm embrace.

What was going on? Why was this all happening? I can't control myself...I just had to touch her, feel her in my arms...it was a demanding feeling.

I didn't realize I was kissing her until I felt her hands weave into my hair, her other hand going down my back. I couldn't help but shudder in pleasure. God, it's been ages since I've been touched like this...it felt so good.

Yet so wrong.

Something wasn't right. Something about this was too unreal. She silently begged for more, and I granted that, but one thing for certain was that I couldn't control my movements. They were all automatically doing that. I didn't like it at all.

I knew her like the back of my hand. She wouldn't beg like this. No, she would be timid and shy about it until she was convinced that she herself wanted to be kissed and embraced, not because of this.

That was when I realized this was a dream.

I was woken up abruptly by the clatter of pots and pans being dropped into the sink, the taps noisily creaking on to wash off grime and dirt. I yawned before stretching my arms and then curling my back forward, feeling a relaxing crack work its way out of my discomfort.

I looked over to see Alice with her back turned, hastily washing the cooking trays and pans that were used to make Sadie's birthday cake and brownies. Silly girl left them out overnight so the leftover batter and mix stuck to the trays.

"Well, this is certainly a wake up call," I teasingly said as I sauntered up next to her.

She gave me an apologetic look, but after seeing my smile, she grinned back. "Sorry about this. Good morning! Need any breakfast?"

"No, but thank you. You are very generous." I said, touching her back.

"Yes I am!" she cheered, and that time I laughed loudly at her humor.

"You are definitely related to Sadie. Speaking of whom, where is she?" I looked around, noticing the odd silence that waited at the edge of our conversation.

"She's out at her piano class. After that she'll be back," she said happily, scrubbing the grime off the bottom of the pan with a green sponge, "so basically you and I have most of the day together!"

"That certainly is a gift on it's own," I smiled at her, "We rarely have time to ourselves. What's your plan?"

She shrugged, turning off the taps quickly to save water. She wiped her hands on her pants before looking up at me with a smirk. "To be quite honest I have no idea. I don't get to invite my friends over anymore, so you're one of the first."

"Interesting," I grinned, "So where do you think we should start?"

Her thinking face was cute. Her eyebrows curled upwards adorably and her lips pursed as if this really was something to deeply consider. Her fingers pressed against her lower lip, pondering deeply. Finally, she grinned at me once more.

"Dreams! I had a really weird one last night."

I raised a brow as we made our way over to the sofa. I found it amusing how we both sprawled on it lazily...Normally, I wouldn't in a lady's presence but I felt like I could be myself around her. Besides, it was a Saturday.

"Odd, because I did too. Not sure if I liked it." I commented, and she gave an interested look.

"If Sandman is really responsible for weird dreams, then he's a little...strange." she smiled at her own little joke.

"And a pervert too," I muttered under my breath when she wasn't looking, but then voiced my actual question, "What was it about?"

She shrugged, as if it was uninteresting. I knew it was, otherwise she wouldn't bring it up. "You were in it, along with Sadie and some people I didn't know. But Sadie looked a lot older than she does now, almost twice her height and even longer hair than she does in real life. It must've been a party or something, because there was happy laughter and chattering. Even I talked to some strangers and people from the past that I knew."

"What was I doing in your dream?" I asked. Was I hoping for her dream to be a little like mine? Not really. Because if it was I'm pretty sure she wouldn't talk so freely to me like she is now.

She smiled, promising me it was good, "You were playing with kids. You had a toddler on your lap and bouncing him on your knees while this other little girl, much younger than Sadie was talking to you while another was pulling at your leg. It was cute."

Whenever she smiled, I did the same. No one used to be capable of doing that, and who would know a human would be able to after centuries worth trying. What I loved about Alice was that despite the rough patches and horrible loss she's faced, along with the difficulty of raising her sister, she's still able to find happiness in her days and smile when she could. It warmed my heart knowing that she was strong and brave like that...I had her to thank for changing my views on people.

"I don't see anything weird about that. It sounds rather desirable." I said, bumping her knee with mine.

She grinned and bumped her knee back playfully, saying rather plainly, "As an introvert, it's weird. I'm not fond of large gatherings. Besides, usually my dreams are vague and hard to remember, or lonely and blue."

"I see…I'm like that as well. But uh, normally it's just blackness. Sandman isn't very fond of me, so I don't get dreams that often." I nodded, not sure how to make the situation feel less sad. The way she ended her topic even made my heart feel heavy, knowing she wasn't happy in her sleeping life.

"But last night he did? How weird was it?" she asked, stretching her arms forward.

...Damn, maybe this wasn't a good idea. There was no way in Hell I was going to tell her that she was the, well, main reason it was a strange dream. I wasn't even sure about it myself that I was happy with it. I mean...the thought of having her in my arms excited me, but….since it was so unreal it bothered me.

"This woman...well," I awkwardly started.

"Who? Did she have a name?" she excitedly leaned forward, "Did you like her?"

That prickling sensation took over my face again, and in response she grinned wildly and said, "I knew it. Who was she?"

"Well...I don't know." that was a lame response. Nice work, Pitch. Truly brilliant.

"So she kind of was a random person there?"

"No, I-uh-I mean," I stammered. Her questions were making me uneasy, "I know her. I know her very well…"

She widened her brown eyes, a blush dusting her cheeks adorably. "Oh. You mean biblically knowing her?"

"No!" I blurted, then covered my mouth from the shock of such audacity. God, was it hot in here or was it just me? I was on fire. At least, my face was. But now that I was getting visuals in my brain, a fire was in a place that wasn't very PG rated.

"Ugh! You're so vague!" her head rolled back annoyedly, slouching against the armrest of the sofa, "Come on, Pitch. I was straightforward with you. It's not like I have anyone to tell."

"Fine." I couldn't help but chuckle, crossing my legs just to hide any, well, proof that those thoughts were working it's stupid magic, "I know the woman in the dream. It was outside in this very backyard, probably the middle of the night."

She listened attentively, eager to hear more. I don't know why it was so interesting to her. Maybe it was because she's just lonely and likes hearing other people talk...I have no idea.

"And then...she kissed me."

"Ooh. So this is a naughty dream?" she grinned impishly, leaning forward ever so closely to my face. Blush again. Damn.

"Not at all. It was just kissing...but I didn't like it." I shook my head.

She stopped, an eyebrow raised upwards in question. I knew exactly what she was thinking. Don't men like that sort of thing? Some do. Not all. Definitely not me. It wasn't because she was bad, but…

"It was because it didn't feel right. It felt forced. And I had no control over my own movements. Something else was making me kiss her back."

Silence. It wasn't a cold silence, but a quietness that was filled with questions. Questions that weren't being asked aloud. Alice honestly looked intrigued, in awe that someone would say that. I didn't blame her. Some people would embrace a dream like that, then yearn to make it happen. It wasn't very often people would dream up such things and not revel in the idea of being loved.

Besides, reality was much crueller than that. Dreams were our escape route to another world that was a place we could embrace, be safe in as well as happy. Reality was a realm of survival.

"If you could have changed it, what would you do?" she finally asked, sounding a bit shy about the subject.

I thought for a moment, before looking at her. Her beautiful eyes blinked slowly, or maybe that was just time slowing down so I could remind myself how much this girl reminds me of an angel. What would that make me? A demon?

So truthfully I told her my honest answer. "I would stop her and ask if she really did love me, if she really meant it through bittersweet gestures."

Alice blushed a bright pink and gave a small smile, looking away when I said that.


	8. Chapter 8

**Tut tut tut, Marie, you little cutie pie you may or may not be right. ;) I won't say anything just yet. LilAngel927, well it's about darn time I see your face! :D Welcome home!**

**This is gonna get good. Someone make some popcorn and turn up the volume, because a certain rascal is going to go swimming in hot water.**

**...No, it's not what you think. Sadie and Alice don't own a hot tub at their house. Sheesh...I know that sounds nice but they're a little financially deprived to have that. Plus Pitch hates scalding water. There's a reason behind it. Since the previous chapter was a little shorter than usual, here's one that's just the same length...ish. Enjoy.**

_Warning: _ Fluff. So much fluff it'll put a duckling and a kitten to shame. Be ready to coo like a pigeon.

...What is up with these animal comparisons? Never mind me. Just read.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

I don't remember moving from that couch, but we were outside in the cold air that night, watching the sky darken and the stars come out. So far that dream I had seemed possible, and I wasn't sure if I was welcoming that idea. As long as we both meant it...that she meant it...I'd gladly have that dream be a reality.

But it was much different. She and I were lying under the stars, hands behind our heads and happily enjoying the silence. Though immune to temperatures, she was bundled up snugly with her jacket, gloves and beanie. She was still shivering from the biting wind. Twice, I suggested we go inside, but she refused. She wanted to see a shooting star so badly, she said she would rather freeze to death than miss it. A comet shower would happen soon, and there was no reason to make her change her mind.

I like how stubborn she is. It's refreshing. Almost amusing as well.

"See any yet?" she asked, wisps of her breath curling into the air.

"No, but that satellite is throwing me off." I pointed to the sky, right where a tiny pinprick in the sky was lazily drifting further to our right.

She laughed, and moved her body closer to mine for warmth. I smiled and teasingly raised a brow, "I thought you said you could handle the cold?"

"Oh come on, it's colder than you would think." she bumped my side with her elbow.

"Short people have a tendency to be more prone to being cold. Nothing to be ashamed of." I teased, looking back at the sky.

"Ugh, God you're annoying." she groaned. I knew she hated being shorter than me. I couldn't blame her. I was a massive six foot three feet tall. She was a shrimp compared to me. Okay, maybe not a shrimp, but a head shorter than me.

I chuckled, knowing she was smiling along with my dry humor.

But then across the sky shot a bright, wicked star. A white-hot tail left its mark quickly in a matter of milliseconds before dying out again.

"Saw one." I grinned, making a silent wish.

"Darn! I missed it." she snapped her fingers, but then turned her head to mine and asked, "What did you wish for?"

"...I honestly don't know what to wish for." I blinked slowly. My mouth seemed to say the words without my brain registering what I was speaking. I was still thinking about the beauty of that shooting star.

"Really?" she looked up, looking quite surprised, "Not anything?"

"Nope."

"Not power, fame, connections...anything?" she was starting to give me a suspicious look.

"...Well, there is one wish. But I know it will never happen." Yep. My mouth was no longer connected to my head. It was foolishly flapping all on it's own while my brain is shouting at me to shut up and not let this woman see inside myself.

Damn her and her kindness. Damn it all for making me so vulnerable.

"What would it be, even if it would never happen?" she asked, rolling onto her back again, inches away from me. Darn. I liked having my arm draped around her shoulders.

I thought about it for a while, maybe a good two minutes before finally-and quite truthfully-telling her. Before I gained control of my own being, the fearlings would often whisper and hiss in my mind that the Boogeyman must be the strongest of all spirits, showing not only no mercy, but no feeling and no honesty. And for a while...I believed that. I soon found it disgusting and disturbing to see others confessing feelings or sharing personal thoughts that would have no beneficial improvement on their current predicament. It still slightly irks me. Where I'm from, men refused even the slightest 'are you alright' questions. It was because even at birth, we're born to be warriors. We were born to be strong, fearless pilots of the spaceships and fight off the darkness that consumed every constellation in the universe. That is, until I...uh, switched sides.

But this world was different from the one I was from. In some ways, even brave soldiers confide in each other and those they trust. Humanity here had a strong connection to their thoughts and feelings...which in a way is beneficial to us spirits as well. Fear, dreams, hopes, wonder, memories...they all came from the whispers of trust.

Maybe Alice was one of those people I could confide in.

"A family."

It was quiet. She stared at the sky, her mouth unmoving, closed in thought. I looked over at her. Maybe I shouldn't have truthfully told her what I wished for...it definitely wasn't 'Boogeyman' material.

She finally looked at me, and I felt my heart stop. It even ached seeing her tears. She gave a small smile before wiping her tears away.

"Me too."

There was another warm silence between us, nothing too bothersome. Well, maybe it was slightly bothersome to her. Because right as I was about to open my mouth and change the subject, she blurted out, "Not that Sadie isn't family. I just...I just want Mom and Dad back."

"I know." I said, looking at her seriously.

"Do you remember your parents?" she asked, almost whispering it out so I couldn't detect her voice wavering.

"I'm willing to change the subject if this bothers you, Alice. Really." I stated, and it made her smile, at least.

"That's sweet of you, but I'm okay. Trust me...Well?"

Honestly, the only memory I have of my parents back in the Golden Age was when they attended the ceremony of my becoming of a general and their hopeful faces as I left the piers to fight the fearlings...I couldn't even recall their first names besides Mother and Father. I can't even remember if I had any siblings. Sad, isn't it?

So when I told her that, she looked surprised. Then after more explanation of what era and universe I lived in before here, she seemed to understand. I could tell not by her nodding, but by that twinkle in her eye.

"So you're as old as the mountains and rivers, basically. I can't blame you for the memories fading away."

I raised a brow at her, smirking, "Hey, I'm not as old as Pangea, missy."

"I wasn't implying that." she laughed, nudging me with her elbow as she sat up.

"It sure sounded like you were. Well, in a poetic way," I sneered at her, "which doesn't ease the insult any better."

"So how old were you before you became yourself?" she asked, genuinely curious.

Again, I had to think about it. Let's see...became an officer at nineteen...married at twenty two...general at twenty four...father at twenty five…

"Thirty, at least." I finally said.

She laughed and touched the hair on my head, "Oh, so those aren't highlights?"

I blinked, eyes widened. "What are you talking about?" I couldn't help but feel shivers run up and down my spine as her fingers played with my hair. It oddly felt good.

She gave a quite attractive, mischievous grin before saying cheekily, "You've been under a lot of stress for all these years, huh? It's showing handsomely in your hair."

Immediately my hands flew up to my hair and covered it, causing her to roll back and laugh, covering her mouth to quiet herself before Sadie could hear us outside when she was supposed to be sleeping. I glared at her, trying to hold back a smirk. Cheeky wench.

"At least you said handsomely. Besides, you have no idea what stress is like when you're immortal." I huffed, sitting up myself.

She finally calmed herself and nodded, "Yeah, I give you full credit for that. You're pretty strong."

I smiled and looked away, pulling out green blades of grass and throwing them somewhere else, away from me. She watched me for a while before giggling out, "Not good with compliments, huh?"

"Nope. Never have been, never will." I winked at her, and she gave one last beaming, white smile before getting up.

"Come on, I need sleep myself. You wanna spend the night again?" she asked, helping me up gracefully.

"I think I've earned that right after you pointed out my greying hair." I pouted, and it caused Alice to smile again.

"Call it peppering. I think it's very pretty with your hair, since it's already dark. It gives it shape."

"Oh, so now you're a hair stylist?" I laughed, causing her to roll her eyes at my playful jab.

Meanwhile, Sadie peered out the window as we walked towards the patio once more, the moonlight making the backyard bright enough to show that her beloved sister was in fact smiling and having fun. She smiled to herself and turned to Sanderson, who was happily sitting Indian style on her bed with children's playing cards spread out on her quilted bed.

"I'm glad Pitch is making Alice happy." she sighed, jumping back onto the bed and picking up her cards.

Sandy nodded as well, his smile showing just that. He put down an ace with fishes, and Sadie snapped her fingers disappointedly.

"Is this his first time talking with real people?" Sadie asked, drawing two cards from the thick deck.

Sandy touched his chin in thought, his mind reeling backwards in time to recall such events. Finally, he shook his head and held up two fingers.

"Second? What was the first time?" Sadie raised a brow, accidentally bending a card between the pads of her fingers.

Sandy conjured up an image of Jamie Bennett, and Sadie immediately recognized him. She beamed brightly, "The storyteller? He really met Pitch? That's so cool!"

Sandy silently laughed, his sparkling eyes crinkling with amusement. Through his chuckles he pointed at her cards to pick, and she quickly put down a five of jellyfish before slapping the deck, making Sandy crinkle his nose teasingly. Sadie giggled before moving her left card over to her right hand.

"Someday, can I meet North and the others?" Sadie asked, hushing herself when she heard the sliding door of the patio open, following the murmurs of her sister and Boogeyman friend.

Sandy raised a golden eyebrow, intrigued at the question. North hasn't ever had children over at his place, not even Jamie Bennett. The big man himself also knew how much Sadie meant to Sandy, for she was his Devout Bond. Maybe he would allow her to visit the place, just for a while.

Sandman smiled and gestured to her, his way of saying, _Like right now?_

Sadie gasped as her smile grew wide, "Yeah! Right now!"

Sandman nodded excitedly and jumped up, _Alright! First we'll stop by the Island of Sleepy Sands, and then we'll take a ride in the Dream Ship to Santoff Claussen, okay?_

Sadie quietly cheered as Sandy opened the window and morphed golden stairs to help them leave the room. After a quick shake of his finger, Sadie retrieved her white winter coat and light blue mittens. She was so filled with excitement, she ran up the stairs and onto the stingray that flapped slowly in the air, waiting for it's passengers to board. This wasn't the first time Sadie had a ride on one of these magical beasts, it might have been her fifth or sixth. She always loved late-night rides like this with the Sandman.

Rolling his eyes, he grabbed her light blue scarf and hat she forgot before following her to the stingray. Behind him, the window shut closed firmly, and the sand stairs fell to nothing once more, but a pile of glowing sand, barely visible to the naked eye.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a serious case of procrastination that must be stopped. But as promised, more to the story. :) Glad you guys are enjoying this so far, and I'm happy that you enjoy it. **

**Shit's about to go down. Warning: Foul language. Pitch has a nasty habit of cursing when under major stress and panic. I think you know what I'm hinting. Have fun.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Alright, looks like I'll be taking off again," Alice sighed, pulling on her coat, "I'll only be working a five hour shift today, so it shouldn't be long."

I shrugged my shoulders, slightly agreeing with her. Granted, that may be short compared to the other times she's worked late at night at the bookstore, but it still felt wrong not having her around. I liked it better when she had the day off...not working for so little.

"Sadie will eat anything besides bananas, and she knows how to make herself a sandwich and rice for lunch. Oh, and make sure she stays away from the freezer," she smirked at me, "she knows I bought ice cream sandwiches the other day."

I rolled my eyes, grinning, "I'll do everything I can to keep her at bay."

She paused, looking at me as her hand was wrapped around the doorknob. I waited for her to say something, because she sure looked like something was on her mind. I finally gave a lopsided smile, showing her there was really nothing to worry about. After a moment, she ran over and hugged me tightly, almost making me stumble back in surprise. It was so sudden I honestly didn't know what to do or say. Should I hug her back? Remain frozen like this? Make a joke so she could get off?

...Her body fit so snugly against mine...like a puzzle piece.

She pulled back, a wide grin on her face. Even her eyes sparkled with happiness, making me unable to say any words of compliment or appraisal.

"Thank you. A lot, Pitch." she finally said softly, brushing back some stray auburn hair from her face.

I finally smiled, "Anything for you."

Alice's smile became brighter, her cheeks dusted with a light pink as she shyly nodded. With that, she scurried out the door and securely locked it behind her, leaving me in a dreamlike trance.

Who knew, right? A Boogeyman like myself would be so easily rendered speechless by one single person, let alone a mortal.

Though it was still the early morning, I went over to Sadie's bedroom door and silently opened it, noticing the light was still off besides the pink nightlight near her bedside table. One doll was snuggled close to the lump under the covers, and one had fallen to the ground on it's head. Cards scattered the end of the bed where the knitted quilt ended, some folded from midnight tossing and turning.

"Sadie? You awake?" I whispered out into the darkness.

No response. I chuckled and closed the door, muttering ten more minutes of rest before waking her up for breakfast. Children these days, wanting more time to sleep in and let the morning go by. I blame the Industrial Revolution, working those youngsters late at night so frequently their entire biological clock changed to what it is now.

I'm no cook, I know that for a fact. Spirits don't need to eat, but some prefer to either because of the grandeur of flavor or that it makes them feel a little bit like a mortal once more. Some of us just happen to miss the mini joys of mortality, like eating whatever to fill our stomachs. There's definitely no gourmet kitchen in the lair that I resided in before, but that didn't mean I didn't know how to read directions of a cookbook and understand the language of cuisine.

Okay, what I'm trying to hint was that I basically found myself making quiche for Sadie's breakfast. Don't judge, alright? What else was I supposed to do while waiting for her to wake up? I know how to make quiche easily, probably more than how to make pancakes. An entire library in a lair with almost nothing to do can come in handy, so why give up the opportunity to try out my skills?

The finishing result was quite nice, especially with a hint of spices and sliced peppers that I found on a wooden block near the toaster. I left out the tray full of quiche and dropped the bowlful of fruit next to it so Sadie could have her pick, sat at the kitchen table and waited.

I tapped my fingers in rhythm on the table, smiling to myself at my success. I bet Sadie would be impressed with this! Who knew the Boogeyman had such taste, right? Maybe even Alice would like it as well. I had to make sure to save some for her when she returns home from work.

...Anytime she could wake up…any time now…

More than twenty minutes passed. Now I was starting to get irritated. Obviously her breakfast has gotten cold and she hasn't even woken up yet.

I stormed down the hallway to her room and whipped open the door, "Alright, lazy buns, you've slept in long enough. Come on."

Nothing.

"Hey! Sadie, wake up!" I went over and rested my hand on the lump where her shoulder should be, "Breakfast is far beyond ready!"

Still nothing. Now I was worried.

I whipped back the blankets, watching it flutter and fall against the dresser that was opposite of her bed, "Come on, Sadie, when I say get up, you-OH GOD!"

Where her body should be were pillows and stuffed animals clumped together, along with a pink, downy blanket that was rumpled underneath. I stared in horror, not responding to the absence of Sadie. She's missing.

Oh God, she's actually missing.

"Fuck!" I cursed under my breath, running out of her room and down to Alice's room frantically. I slammed open the door, but she wasn't sleeping in her bed either. She wasn't in the adjoining bathroom, or anywhere in the closet or even under the beds. She wasn't in the kitchen, outside in the backyard or the drive way, nor in any hiding places of her room or the living room.

Now I was panicking. I lost a child. I can't believe I actually lost a child. Sadie's sister left me in charge of her, and normally Sadie is reasonably manageable, but this time I really fucked up. I can't find the girl!

My heart rate was going ten times faster than it should be. I was sorely afraid, and dread filled my gut, almost making me sick to my stomach. Dizziness...I have to calm down.

What do I do now? I can't just wait until her sister comes home. Oh God, what if she comes home and Sadie is still missing? What would I say? She'd be furious with me. I'd have failed her!

...I gotta go find Alice.

She was just passing the poetry and prose section when I covered her mouth and pulled her into a different aisle. She screamed, muffled behind my hand and her arms flailed everywhere, trying to find her attacker.

"Shh! Wait wait wait!" I panicked, turning her around so she knew it was me.

Her dark brown eyes widened to the size of gumballs. She was definitely shocked. After I released my hand from her mouth, she asked hoarsely, "What are you doing here?!"

I opened my mouth, paused, and then winced. "Sadie's missing."

"WHAT?!" she screamed.

Anonymous voices shushed her, making her blush in both anger and embarrassment. She looked to the door to make sure no one was coming and whipped back to face me, clearly seeing I was just as bothered as her.

"When did you find this out?!"

"I let her sleep in twenty minutes more and when I went to wake her up...it was just pillows." I threw up my hands, unable to really explain.

"God, Pitch!" she yelled, and ran over to the checkout counter.

"How's this my fault?! I didn't know that she was gone until this morning!" I snapped, getting irritated with her. I had no right, but it wasn't fair on my part.

"She couldn't have ran off at night, we would've seen her!" her sister shouted back, punching in random numbers to clock herself out of her shift.

"ALICE!" a rough voice shouted.

By her startled face I assumed it was her boss approaching behind me. Already angry and frantic enough, I just stuck out my hand and blasted him with a force of nightmare sand, sending him backwards into a collection of young adult novels, unmoving from his spot. I didn't look away from her, as she stared in shock at what I did. Finally, she looked back at me.

"Can we go now?" I pointed to the door.

After a moment's of hesitation, she nodded and leaped over the counter, throwing down her employee tag onto the floor behind us as we sprinted out into the open street, narrowly missing a biker and a taxi carrying two people that shouted insults at her, but she didn't care.

"She couldn't be at her friend Lucy's house 'cause they're off in Boston! Grandma is five miles away so she couldn't have gone to her-" she frantically thought aloud, but I didn't give her time to think.

Immediately I allowed nightmare sand to form around us, and before her stood a fearsome stallion, huffing hot air into her face. She stared blankly at it, then a horrified expression crossed her face before she saw me jump onto the back of this nightmare. I reached out a hand, and she doubtfully gave me a look.

"Come on! Just trust me!" I begged her, stretching out my hand.

Something in her expression changed. It resembled both surprised and...she looked like she was considering the fact that I was concerned about a kid when I'm the monster that scares them off. I don't know how to form that into one word, but she looked compassionate. Nonetheless her hand slipped into mine and I pulled her up to sit in front of me.

"Hold onto his mane but don't pull." I ordered, grabbing the reins.

"O-okay." she nervously stammered.

Unlike other horses, nightmares were faster. They didn't need to stop and rest nor needed food, so they were the most reliable to get places. After gaining back control of the beasts, I did make a few adjustments, like to never turn against their leader...horrid assholes. But like an inventor makes adjustments on a robot or a clock master adjusts the spokes in a watch, the same mistake should never happen again.

Hopefully.

Alice double checked all of the rooms in the house, including the attic, a place I didn't even know the small house had. I checked the backyard, even around her window for footprints. Oddly enough, the window was unlocked, but shut. I remember Alice mentioning she keeps windows locked at night, so that was my first clue.

The big home run was the tiny pinpricks of gold I saw nestled in the blades of grass…

I touched the grass, seeing golden sand shimmer in the sunlight. Some of the sand that I touched turned to ebony black, but the rest remained so. I blew on the spot, like a camper would to start a fire, and the dreamsand curled into the air lazily.

Slowly, it formed into airy images of Santoff Claussen, and a sting ray circling around the towers, slowly dissipating back into nothingness. I grit my teeth and angrily brushed the sand away.

"Sandman...you son of a bitch." I hissed under my breath, abruptly standing up.

Alice ran back outside, her hair flying everywhere and was out of breath. "Nowhere. Found anything?" she asked, trying to calm her beating heart.

I nodded and showed her the remaining dreamsand that flew in the warm wind, "Sandman took her to Santoff Claussen."

"Where?" she raised a brow, thoroughly confused.

I rolled my eyes, "The North Pole. Santa's Workshop. Whatever you humans call it."

She stared at me, blinking twice before snapping, "I thought Sandman was on our side!"

I shrugged and gestured towards the stallion to climb back on, "I guess they just went for a visit and lost track of time. Come on, we can't waste time."

"Weee!" Sadie squealed as she slid down the smooth, wooden banister with the help of Sandman. North chuckled as he watched them play, a toy boat in his hands that a yeti just gave him.

"Glad to see you making friends, Sanderson!" North called out, his bright blue eyes shining with amusement.

Sandy grinned back, clearly having fun himself. Sadie looked up at him, a faint smile on her face before hopping off the banister and running towards North for another hug. Sandy quickly floated behind her, making sure she wouldn't trip on any passing elves or runaway toys. North laughed as he enveloped her in another hug, knowing that his hugs were a new thing Sadie liked.

"Can you play with us too, Santa?" she asked, looking up at him with her big eyes.

"North, child. And not at the moment, I have toys to fix and create." he said, patting her head lovingly before pointing to the boat in his hand.

"What's wrong with the boat? Does it sink?" she asked, following him to his working desk.

"That is the problem, yes. Wood may be too thick, I take. You like?" he let her hold onto it.

The battleship looking boat was only four or five inches long, but it sure was heavy for such a small toy. Sadie clutched it tightly in her hands so it wouldn't fall from her grasp. She carefully observed the boat, flipping it upside down to see the underside, and knocked it with her knuckles.

"Maybe it needs to be more hollow?" she guessed, and by the wide grin he gave her, she was right.

"Krasnov! Just what I was thinking!" he praised her, patting her neatly brushed hair.

After North returned to his whittling of the battleship, Sandy took Sadie by her hand and led them outside of his office, turning to her excitedly for more games. Never before has he been so alert and awake! He wished he could play with Sadie for the rest of the day like this. So far they've played tag, hide-and-seek, read exciting stories from North's vast library, played with some of the toys the yetis were working on, and slid down the banister as if it were a slide. It's as if both he and Sadie had bountiful energy that never decreased, they could go on having fun the entire day!

"Whew! What's next, Sandy?" Sadie put her hands on her hips happily, grinning at him.

He made a thinking face, one that made the little girl giggle. A light bulb formed around the top of his noggin before forming two sand clouds in the air, one for him and one for the little ten-year-old. Sadie stared at the marvelous sight of her very own sand cloud, glittering with it's own golden glory.

Finally, she beamed brightly at him.

"A cloud race?!" she excitedly guessed, to which Sandy nodded with a wide smile.

"Aw, yes!" she fist pumped the air as she jumped onto her cloud, "First one to race all the way to the globe wins!"

They drove their dreamsand clouds all the way to the decked out, mosaic windows all the way to the east, where the giant window to let in the glare of the moon was wide open, the only source of cold air so the inside of Santoff Claussen wouldn't overheat. With the count to three, they whizzed through the air towards the globe, making sure to dodge flying toys left and right. Just to show off, Sandy jumped over a flying toy turtle, pirouetted and landed safely on his little cloud, smiling at Sadie's laughter. She, of course not going to that level of daredevil, simply stood up on her cloud and pretended to surf the wind, and Sandy joined along with her play.

But just as they whizzed closer and closer to the giant globe of Earth, a great wind rushed into the center of the grand room, and from the dark crevices of the workshop flew out nightmare sand, fluttering wickedly in the breeze like an angry tornado. Sadie's eyes widened as the nightmare sand formed into a fearsome stallion with glowing, yellow eyes, and sitting on top of that very stallion were two people that she knew very well.

One was a man dressed in black, the other was her sister. And both were very, _very _pissed off.


	10. Chapter 10

**There's a huge storm coming in soon, literally within a couple of hours and there is no way in hell I'm missing this chance to post this chapter. It'll drive me insane if I lose power and I can't deliver, you know? But anyway, wish me luck to brave the blizzards and hope that I don't lose power.**

**Jack Frost take your anger out on something else like Russia or something, they know blizzards more than we do!**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

Sadie had her lower lip jutted out, quivering in fear and guilt for running off without telling her sister or even me. Of all people I assumed she would at least tell Alice, but the fact that this ten year old told absolutely no one as well as the middle of the night is more than absurd. It's atrocious behavior. If I pulled that as a kid a thousand years ago my father would whack my sorry ass with a two by four paddle. That's just how it was back then. But something told me by the look of Alice's face her future screaming was going to be worse than a rear end beating.

"I didn't mean to scare you." Sadie whimpered as she looked at her winter boots.

I was about to open my mouth but Alice gave me a look that made the words die in my throat. I've seen her angry before, you know that. But this anger was mixed with relief and fear, and I knew exactly what she was going through. I had a daughter myself once, and that little girl constantly escaped the house to go into the woods and play. I'm a friend to heart and panic attacks.

As Alice was taking a couple deep breaths to make the red in her face die down, I snuck a glance in North and Sandy's direction. Sandy looked thoroughly apologetic towards Sadie...I blamed him, too. That wily sandbag encouraged her, gave her the grand idea to leave to North's place when we turned a blind eye for a second.

...What's this 'we' I'm doing? It's Alice, not me.

...Then again, I was in charge of her when she left for work. Whoops.

The silence hung in the air like dead fish for a while before Alice opened her eyes. Sadie looked up at her. Her fear smelled like petrichor.

"If Mom and Dad were here, they would not shout. They would tell you calmly that what you did was wrong and to never do it again." Alice finally murmured out.

Sadie slowly nodded, looking back at her snowflake winter boots. Melancholy. Boy, that was a familiar emotion I knew by heart. What was Alice trying to point out?

"Shouting won't help anything, even if I want to. You scared me, Sadie. You scared Pitch, too. He was the one who found you missing and told me. If he didn't, we wouldn't have known you were gone. He was probably more terrified than I was."

I sucked in my cheek as I felt all eyes on me. Yep, this was definitely embarrassing. Believe me, I liked attention, but not this kind of attention. This was out of bounds. Even the hairy yetis and those creepy elves were watching my every single move. It made me feel antsy. Thanks a fucking bunch, Alice. Love you, too. Let me keep at least _some _of my dignity.

"Is that true?" surprisingly North was the one that voiced that question in the stillness.

Alice turned to him, almost forgetting he was even there due to his long period of silence, watching not only Sadie be scolded but also in shock that I was there, of all people. She, remembering that he was the living and breathing proof that Santa Claus existed, slowly nodded, her serious look still written beautifully on her face.

North looked at me with surprised eyes, causing me to glare at him. I'm not taking any of his sarcasm-if the oaf had any-or mockery. I wasn't up for that right then and there.

Sandy got North's attention by patting the big man's leg. Once the Cossack looked down at his counterpart, Sandy spoke fast elvish language in written sand to him, a few symbols were recognizable, but not all of them. _Protect. Devout. Care._

Again, cue North's honestly wide and surprised face. I looked back at Sadie, who turned to me as if I had something to say of the matter.

"You do realize all you had to do was ask your sister for permission, yes?"

Sadie was silent for a minute, before nodding timidly. But then she voiced that question I really did not want to face.

"Were you really scared?"

I accidentally bit my tongue at that. I really didn't want to answer that. It would make me look vulnerable, and that's not a trait I want to display freely in front of Sandman and North. They already saw my retreat before and I'm certainly not bending to that level again.

...But her big eyes were convincing enough, so I stiffly nodded and the word 'yes' barely left my mouth. But sure enough, Sadie heard it, for her eyes widened with shock that someone who controls that could feel it, too.

"See? And you thought I was lying." Alice said as she put a hand on her hip, "Now, what do we do from here?"

Sadie looked at her shoes for a minute before trudging over to Sandy and North for a final goodbye. She walked like a puppet on strings, her head hung limply along with her shoulders and arms. She looked so forlorn...it kind of hurt watching. I looked over at Alice, who looked just as bothered by it as I was.

"Bye, Sandy," Sadie hugged the sandbag before trudging over to North to hug him as well, "Bye, North."

"Oh, come now, Alice! Can't she stay for just a couple more hours?" North asked gently.

"But Sadie-!" She started, but North cut her off with a polite hand.

"Would it be better if you were to be here with her? That way she can stay here longer and she's under your watch."

I couldn't help but feel a faint smile at Alice's thinking face. It was rather adorable on her, can't deny that. Sandy grinned at Sadie who looked hopefully back for a response from her sister. Alice stammered out an excuse that we had to head home, but North's smile made her stop.

"I know how much you care for the best of your sister, and you are very protective. You've been on Nice list for a long time. I applaud you."

"Am I being buttered up to say yes?" Alice raised a teasing brow, making North chuckle.

I hated his chuckle. It annoyed the piss out of me. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"In a way! So! What do you say?" North offered, casting a quick glance in my direction.

I may not know North personally, but I knew that look, and it filled me with dread. Suspicion. Spite. All mixed in one. You wouldn't think that jolly old Saint Nick would have that quality in his face but he just so happens to, and he reserves it all for me. How lucky am I...ugh.

Alice finally sighed and threw up her hands, "Sure, why not. We'll stay for a couple more hours, alright?"

But just as Sadie cheered and jumped around in circles, Alice warned, "You have school tomorrow and you haven't finished your homework, so we have to be home soon."

Sadie pouted angrily and muttered, "Now that I have that hanging over my head how can I have fun now?"

But sure enough, her antics continued with Sandman. He flew his cursed sand plane around outside and around the globe, and soon enough Alice joined the fun after she watched the yetis make toys. Though I wanted to continue watching them entertain themselves, I felt a stiff hand on my shoulder. An unwelcome one.

I quickly shook North off and gave an acidic snarl at him, "Don't touch me, Cossack heathen."

A vein pulsed in his forehead before hissing through gritted teeth, "Before you make a scene in front of two people you care about I suggest you follow me. We need to talk."

"No."

"I'm not asking you. I'm ordering to."

"I'm a goddamn king of darkness and you're just a fat man who bribes kids. If anyone does the ordering around here it's me." I spat, but followed him anyways.

"Not while you're in my domain, Pitch." North was quick on his feet as he led me to a solid, wooden door. It appeared the same as the other million here but it was twice as tall.

I found myself standing in a giant library with a massive fireplace and couch fit for a giant. Fur rugs scattered over the stone floor along with many red oak and mahogany tables that held parchment packets, candles, and whittled statues. The entire room was lit up to glow by the candle chandelier, including the sun leaking in through the ceiling windows outside. The shelves reached the dome above, holding everything from a scroll to a book. Ladders were scattered here and there that rolled with certain shelves for an easy climb, completely made out of sturdy oak wood.

North finally turned around and folded his arms, as if to challenge me to attack. I either had a choice: to look directly into his face to challenge him back or look away. I chose the latter. I gave him a hard stare back to show that just because they won the war and I didn't, I wasn't vulnerable like they thought I was.

"I know what Alice means to you." he finally said strongly.

Oh shit. No...no, no, no, no. Though panicking on the inside I remained calm on the outside. How would North know about that? Those hidden feelings of affection were only expressed in my mind, never out loud.

Wait...I told Sadie…

...that little _snitch._

Might as well pretend to not know what he's talking about. Play it out, or something.

"What makes you think that? They're just giving me a smidgen of belief I lost thanks to you weirdoes." I drawled as I folded my hands behind my back smoothly.

"Oh, give me break!" North rolled his eyes, "I can see it in your eyes when I mention her name! Alice. Alice. Alice! You see yourself when I say it? It is obvious as the nose on your face!"

I huffed angrily, turning my back to him and walking to the door. "What are you going to do about it, old man? Tell Man in Moon?"

"He knows everything of time, Pitch. I assume he already knows." North sounded snarky right there.

I swore under my breath and looked back at the door, itching to just swing it open, grab the girls and leave. They're probably having a freakin' tea party with the fat sandbag, I bet. They're not getting interrogated like I was. How unfair was that? It wasn't fair that what feelings I had were forbidden...let alone admitting them was unbearable enough.

"Look, Pitch," North sighed, "Sandy told us that you're making amends. And I can see how much Sadie cares about you and Alice likes your company. You matter to them, and I can't take that away. It wouldn't be right of me."

"Oh, so you're not going to gut me like a fish? Damn, I was looking forward to that." I sarcastically said, snapping my fingers in mock disappointment.

"Nope, though still an option if you want." he smirked, folding his tattooed arms.

Seriously, he shouldn't have those. He'd be a disappointment to adults everywhere. Well, at least some.

"I'll pass on that. Is this it? Just a threat about something stupidly forbidden and I can leave?" I honestly was getting tired just standing there. I had better things to do.

North was silent for a while, just watching me. Scrutinizing my every breath and nervous flick of my eyes. I get fidgety under his stern look. He finally nodded, and just as I opened the door to leave the damned library, he said something that struck whatever was left of my nerves.

"Know your place. I doubt someone as kind as Alice would willingly open her heart to monster like you."

I knew it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ninety minute delay before school due to snow, so I have more time to upload a chapter!**

**I've been thinking of posting a story of Team Fortress 2 and Assassin's Creed, but I'm not sure. I'm kind of nervous when writing something new like that. I'm not new to the fandoms but new to the writing supplement. But understand that after this summer I'll be in college, which means I may disappear for longer periods of time and I might be gone for a long time after posting three or four stories due to novels I need to get done. Colleges want to see that shiz happen. :)**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling. Enjoy another chapter, mis amigos.**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Fall slowly turned into winter. The leaves shriveled and fell to the crisp ground in haste by the wind, and the winds themselves grew colder and bit at exposed skin as the month slowly slugged by to December. Frost was already starting to coat the windows of Alice's house and her clunky car, and occasionally snow fell only to melt away hours later. I used to like the cold before meeting Jack Frost, but afterwards I can't stand the sight of it. Not even the idea of people slipping on black ice could make me snicker anymore, especially with what happened at the North Pole.

Sadie already got enough snow outside to form into a light snowball and put it in the freezer for safekeeping, even if it was only the start of the season. When we returned from the North Pole, it took her days to realize I was mad at her. She seemed to only care that I stayed in the house and that she knew my presence was closeby if she needed to talk to someone, even if they never responded and just stared out the window like I did.

Alice was the first one to notice my withdrawal. It was late at night, a day after our return. She was just passing by from putting Sadie to bed when she saw me sitting in the armchair, head craned up to look at the stars. I have to admit, they're much brighter and prettier in the wintertime.

She came over and whispered, "Do you get the winter blues?"

"Hm? Oh, no. Winter's my quiet season. That's all." I looked at her, not bothering to smile.

She noticed that immediately. She pulled up a footrest for the couch and put her hand on my knee. I didn't like that. Warmth was already flowing from her hand to my knee and somehow it struck sparks in my heart. This sort of chemistry of a human body should downright just be called witchcraft.

"What happened? I saw you go off with North and you came back looking very furious. You haven't spoken to Sadie since we got back."

Her honeyed voice wasn't making me feel any better. It was just making me feel worse. I couldn't even hold her, touch her, let alone smile at her. It's all forbidden...and North's words still rang through my head like the bells that ring before an execution, harmonized by the flutter of raven's wings.

"Nothing happened, Alice."

"You're lying."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are. I see it in your eyes."

That struck another nerve. A big one. I snarled and stood up abruptly, my hands clenched into fists so tightly they turned white at the knuckles. Alice looked surprised at the reaction, and I could tell she thought she did something for that.

"Why does everyone tell me that? Am I a fucking open book? Am I just so damn readable that anyone could easily tell I'm bothered that a child promised to keep a secret yet told someone else despite that promise?! Am I just...so desperate for someone to notice my presence in the world I actually thought entrusting my first believer with a secret would be a smart move?! North was right along with Misery and-and everyone else! I'm a fucking monster that only scares people for-for-!"

"...Pitch…"

"_What?!"_ I looked up at her. My face felt hot. And wet. Why did it feel wet? I swear I didn't mean to shout at her like that...Whoa...I've never exploded like that before. Usually I'm very calm and collected no matter how angry I was but...where this all came from I do not know.

"You're crying." Alice took a step towards me, concern etching her face and making her supple lips turn into a worried frown.

I growled and turned my back on her, wiping my face hurriedly with the heels of my palms. There's no way in Hell I'm letting Alice see me like this. I have to remain dignified, resilient, smooth...Boogeyman-like. I'm no longer a part of humanity, I can't be vulnerable. I can't...I can't…

I felt hands on my shoulder, and then one sliding upward to bring my face down. I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to look at her. I hated this. I hated looking vulnerable. I just wanted to run. Run away and not look back. Run into the forest and never come back until daybreak, or at least when she's forgotten this. But I'm frozen stiff, stuck, while her hands cupped my face.

"Look at me, Pitch." she whispered gently.

"No."

"Why?"

"I shouldn't have said those things."

She was silent for a while. I could hear her breathing. I felt...sadness in the air. I could sense it. It didn't feel colder, just...it sent chills up my spine. Like when someone hurts your feelings or you see someone you love walk away from you forever.

"Then listen to my words, and believe me completely."

I only remained still, and refused to open my eyes in case they were red or threatened to spill more. Her hands stayed on my face, but I felt one go up and brush my hair, tracing it to my temple. God, how I longed for her touch…

"You are not a monster. No matter what others say about you, don't believe them. Believe those who care about you, like Sadie and...and me. I...I wouldn't have gotten better without you. Though you spread fear as your job...you helped me face it and...come to love it. Accept it as a part of life. You brought Sadie and I closer as sisters instead of survivors, and you're the only person in the world I would trust...no matter what."

With that I opened my eyes, and saw that she had tears as well. But just like I did, she hid her face from me, by hugging me tightly and burying her face into my shoulder. Again, I was frozen. I'm still not good at this, despite dreams of holding her and making her happy.

"When I was little...people called me a monster, too. They called me that because I believed in magic, along with magical beings like mermaids and fairies. People would bully me into silence to the point I just wanted nothing more than fade away from reality...I know that feeling, Pitch. I'm all too familiar with it, and it makes my heart break knowing you go through it as well. It breaks my heart that someone I care about...someone I care about a lot is hurting so bad."

...What was I supposed to say to that? I can't just stay silent to that confession...but no words of consolation or respect, or even gratitude for her kindness came to mind.

So the only thing I could think of doing was enveloping her in an embrace. She melted into me, still hiding her face from that, and I guess she was embarrassed about admitting something so dark.

"Well….does it make you feel any better knowing you were right all along?" I asked in the stillness.

Damn. Was that really all I could say? I'm terrible.

She looked up at that, confusion written in her dark chocolate eyes. "Huh?"

I smiled at that and took her hand, beckoning her to follow me into the cold air outside. She was able to grab a knitted hat before the back door was swung open by yours truly. I never let go of her hand as I guided her towards the forest, right at the edge where the woods met the backyard. The stars glimmered in the sky brighter than any day so far, not a cloud in sight either. The moon was full, like a glowing moonstone one would find in a stream.

"What are you showing me?" she asked, her breath steaming in the crisp air.

"Watch the forest." I said, guiding her neck gently to turn forward and watch with a trained eye.

A few minutes passed where nothing happened, and I could tell Alice was getting colder by the second. She started shivering, rubbing her hands together before rubbing the sides of her thighs for friction. I smiled and wrapped my arms around her from behind, resting my chin on the top of her head. I didn't need to look to know she was smiling. I felt it by the warmth her body gave off despite being cold.

Sure enough, twinkling lights floated out of knots in the trees, up from the leaves and down close to the ground. Mostly ranging in glowing colors of white and yellow hues with some green, they danced around in the air, following the call of the wind. Faintly, one could hear their tiny music play, a chorus of singing and panflutes and instruments that resembled the sound of a music box.

I heard Alice draw in a breath of utter awe, and I couldn't help but smile in victory. I knew that would please her.

"They're...Oh my God." were the only words that were whispered from her mouth.

Closer and closer they danced in the air, being carried by the wind and upwards above our heads. By this time Alice could see that they donned silkworm clothing and were as tiny as her pinkie finger. Their gossamer, dragonfly wings fluttered along with their dance in a rhythmic pattern to the tune of their music, and some noticed us below, but barely enough to cause a disruption in their dance.

By the time half of them were above in the air and reaching the other side of forestry across the backyard, we were bathed in their light. It was a dim glow, easy on the eyes for an evening that was meant to get ready for bed. The moon's glow made it seem more majestic, probably than I have ever imagined.

I felt eyes on me, and I couldn't help but think they were the eyes of the fairies that glided upwards into the sky, finally noticing our presence. Fairies were usually calm beings, though preferred to be hidden from human sight, as well as any other animal that was larger than them. They were timid yet peaceful, never biting people's ears or tricking unfortunate wanderers like pixies and sprites do. If they noticed us they would not be bothered since we weren't bothering them. Just observing.

But then I felt those same warm hands from before take my shoulders, causing me to look down at Alice if she needed to go back inside.

But then I saw her face come closer, and closer...and closer...really quickly.

Before I knew it, her lips were pressed to mine.

My neck stiffened…

This. This happened. It wasn't I who kissed her first. It was her. My eyes never closed, I was too deep in shock. My mind was blank, or maybe I can't remember what I was thinking when she kissed me.

She finally pulled back, blushing brightly and busy fidgeting with her winter hat to look at me.

"S-sorry. I-I just thought, uh-w-well, I um-" she stammered.

...She likes me. I really matter to her that much. She kissed me….God Above she kissed me.

Shut up and let me kiss you.

And I did just that. Her stumbling words were ceased once I kissed her back bravely, now feeling a giant weight lift off my chest. I no longer had a burden to wear...or at least this one. Many burdens will weigh on me, but this one can be relieved for good. Her lips gently pressed back, causing me to hum happily and embrace her tightly, and her arms wrapped around my neck.

Screw the spirit rules. Screw the Forbidden Bond...Alice was mine, and mine alone. I'll love her like no man would ever love her, make her feel whole and happy til her final breath. Or at least...make her happy for now until she moves on.

She finally pulled away, smiling a bit, as if she knew something that I didn't. After shaking myself out of my stupor I gave her a quizzical look.

"What?"

"You know how long I've known you liked me?" when she got the embarrassed blush of mine she continued with a wild grin, "since the day you told me that dream you had."

"Oh, come on, are you serious?" I rolled my eyes and dropping her.

She laughed brightly as she followed me back towards the house, causing me to grin widely as well. It's no longer a problem of mine now that I knew how she felt in return.

"You were staring right at me when you said it! How was that not a clue?" she snickered, jogging up next to me to lace hands with mine.

"I was engaging us in a conversation! You're supposed to look at who you're talking to." I protested.

"Oh please, you totally were giving me baby eyes."

"Baby eyes?"

"Those big eyes you make when you want something?"

"Damn, you know me well. Am I cute like that?"

She giggled before jumping to her tip-toes and kissed my cheek, grinning wildly, "Very cute."

So take that and stick it up your ass, North. I don't give a damn about the Forbidden Bond, nor does Alice.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'd like to apologize immensely for getting a dear reader in trouble and receive a detention. Never in my life would I think my writing would get someone in trouble for a silly romantic moment. I blame the media.**

**Oh, I'm a sham! Years of academy training, WASTED!**

**I'm kidding. ;) **

**You people are absolutely crazy! You know how scary this snow is here? It makes Russia look like a playground for preschoolers! I live in an area Jack Frost likes to decimate with his blizzards. At least I don't live in God's etch-a-sketch (that would be California). **

**Alright, enough jibber jabber. Let's continue!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Apparently Alice must've had a talking to with Sadie about breaking promises because the following morning Sadie came up to me with those big, sad blue eyes and gave me a hug. I knew she's a hugger, but it was hard to get one when my legs were propped up on the table and my arms folded.

"Sorry for telling North, Pitch," she mumbled from my shoulder, "I was just excited...and I didn't realize that I was breaking a rule. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I'm sorry."

I looked up at Alice, who gave a small, encouraging smile and a nod of her head. She knew I wasn't touchy like Sadie was, who clearly wanted a hug back and comforting words that she was forgiven. I finally wrapped an arm around her shoulder and brushed back some hair from Sadie's face so she could look at me.

"I accept your apology. Just know that...you know, what's going on is kind of forbidden." I said seriously.

"Why? Is North jealous?" she asked, and I assume she meant it genuinely but I couldn't help but laugh at that. Even Alice had to cover her mouth to stifle her laughter so her sister wouldn't be offended.

"No, it's definitely not that," I said finally, "It's just that spirits aren't allowed to...you know, develop close bonds with humans. Friendwise, it's alright, but anything more is a big no-no."

"Why?" Sadie asked, looking down at her hands.

God, she's like a five year old. I have to give her credit for being curious, though. It shows interest as well as genuine wonder, which was valuable in children…

Don't tell North I said that.

Honestly I couldn't really explain the whole tale of Cupid and his many loves that birthed superhuman children that were later titled witches and wizards, because then she'll wonder how that happened, and believe me, I do _not _want to tell her how babies are made. That's Alice's job as the sister and guardian. And knowing me, I wouldn't even be able to finish a sentence properly that starts with "When a man and woman". Words like 'love' and such are hard for me to say...mostly because it's been ages since I've freely expressed it...hope Alice doesn't mind that.

"It's just one of those rules I have to follow." I finally said, bumping her nose.

She raised a brow, "But you're not. You're breaking it, aren't you?"

I'm a badass Boogeyman, that's why. Stop questioning my ultimate genius.

Damn, I wish I could've said that. That would've made Alice laugh.

"Yeah, and it's because I find that rule stupid. Don't you?"

"Totally."

I smirked and ruffled her head, making her giggle. "You're pretty smart for a kid."

"Hey!" she pouted.

That made Alice laugh again, and she had to turn around so Sadie wouldn't think Alice was making fun of her. When Sadie returned to the fold-out table with her breakfast near the couch to finish her cartoon show, I got up to check if Alice was okay. I rested my hand on her back, holding back a grin.

"You alright?" I asked, noticing her pink face.

"Pfft! Y-yeah!" she choked out, "I'm sorry, you two just are so damn funny."

"Well, I tend to please." I brushed my hand against my chest before admiring my nails, and that caused her to snort. I looked at her, and started roaring out loud with laughter seeing her widened eyes at the noise she made. She covered her mouth and nose in shock at the snort she made while laughing, making her look even more adorable than usual.

I enveloped her in a hug and rested my chin on the top of her head, hearing her giggle happily.

"You're weird, Alice." I laughed softly, looking down at her.

"Look who's talking." she grinned back.

Bad timing. Usually I'm very good with timing, but I damn well wanted that kiss again. But I happened to kiss her right when Sadie looked behind to see why I was laughing. And the next sound I heard while kissing Alice was high pitched, absolute _screaming of joy. _It scared me so badly I jumped, and even Alice had to hold back a scream of terror from the sudden noise.

Surprisingly, it was Sadie.

"You guys are kissing! You're dating now!" Sadie cheered, jumping around on the couch.

Immediately Alice locked into sister mode, which of course made me grin like a fool. "Sadie Angela Xaviers, don't jump around on the couch! You'll knock over something!"

Sure enough, she did. Her foot high kicked into the air while jumping in glee and it knocked over the fold-out table her toast and eggs were on, and the plastic plate skittered across the floor with the eggs spilling everywhere, also making the toast splat against the side of the couch.

She still was excited as a jitterbug when she got ready for school and boarded her bus, happy as can be with a huge smile on her face and her blue eyes sparkling. Alice had that same sparkle when she was happy as well. Good to know that runs in the family. Maybe our childr-Nope. Not finishing that thought. That's a huge landmine not to cross. We are not discussing that topic. No thank you.

But after that, the happy moment kind of ended Around noontime, Alice later checked her mail that was sitting in her mailbox for a while now and saw that a letter from the bookstore she worked at was placed in there, despite spelling her name incorrectly by missing a vowel. Immediately her smile fell and her eyes darkened with concern, and that made me realize the situation.

When we were frantically looking for Sadie, she caused a disturbance at the bookstore and clocked out way before her shift ended. And I...well, kinda incapacitated her boss, so to speak. So something told me that this wasn't those weekly paychecks that every employee looked forward to.

She tore open the envelope and with shaking hands, opened the letter. Her eyes were dashing over every single word, and her expression grew sadder and sadder as she mumbled out the letter under her breath.

"Dear Alice Xaviers. Your employment at Book Den East has been officially terminated due to lack of attendance and disturbance of the facility-"

Immediately she crumpled to the ground, her head in her hands and crumpling the paper in her fist. I bent down next to her and rubbed her back, hearing her tiny sobs at the harshness in the letter.

"I'm sorry...it's my fault." I whispered, cradling her into a hug.

Her hands grappled at the fabric on my back in a desperate hug, her tears melding into my skin. "It isn't your fault, you did the right thing coming to get me. It's mine for not being careful...Oh God, what will I do now? This is the third job I've lost. I'm just not good enough for anything! I can't use my major or even my minor from college for anything around here. We're gonna lose the house and Sadie will have to stop school and-!"

"Hey, hush. Hush, now," I pulled a bit back from her to look her into her eyes, rubbing away a few tears, "That's not going to happen, Alice. You have the insurance for another hundred eighty days, and your last paycheck that could keep the house for a few more months."

"But knowing that I'm jobless isn't going to make me see that as a good thing, Pitch. I need a job in order to feel like I'm contributing to this family. I _have _to. I'm not going to let my grandmother pay for all our stuff even if she said she wanted to."

"I love how you think of others," I smiled, but then became serious when I saw she wasn't ready to discuss that just yet, "Do you have any idea what you could do? What jobs have you had?"

Alice thought for a minute, "Besides this? I was a cashier at Starbucks and then I worked at a daycare. I wanted to go into journalism but the paper company wasn't hiring. They turned me away because I haven't been involved with the community."

"Haven't you now? You've done three jobs and you support yourself and your sister. That's something that they should consider." I tried giving her hope on that idea, but she shook it off quickly and with a heavy heart.

"The newspaper only does website and paper prints now, what good will I be? I don't have experience in working in an office or even talking to a group of people. I get so shy and anxious around those large groups I'll just end up failing again."

"Keep thinking like that and you will," I said sternly, "I know that even if you're a shy person, you've got a big heart and you're dedicated to your work as well as the people around you. You've got a great attention to detail and you're careful, as well as the most patient person I've probably ever met."

Alice blinked, blushing a bit in an adorable shade of pink at my choice of words that honestly poured from my mouth. Even I was surprised by that burst of passionate faith in her...I was so used to keeping those thoughts inside, it felt weird saying them out loud.

"I should at least try….right?" it came out more as an unsure question than an attempt at confidence.

"There you go." I grinned, causing her to give a meek smile back. I touched her cheek, soft like the petals of a rose. She laughed softly, touching my fingers back.

So that was that, Alice knew what she had to do. The whole time Sadie was in school, Alice filled out an application and left to go for the job interview. Within those few hours, I thought I should at least reward her for her bravery to venture back out there, unscathed. She was the strongest person I've ever met, and fully deserved it.

I was getting soft, you could clearly see that. This one single person was making me feel more human than ever, a gift not every spirit gets to enjoy once more. They never got the chance to embrace someone they loved, laugh along with them and kiss them with full fervor.

Think about it. In all fairy tales and legends, the villain gets nothing in the end. Not even a second chance.

I'm breaking that rule. I'm breaking so many at once that I feel empowered just thinking about it.

I felt so high off of those thoughts, so encouraged I could almost feel music ebb and flow through me. My face hurt from all this nonsensical smiling. The ultimate feeling of victory was nothing compared to the emotion of knowing that you were loved, or that someone out there cared so much for you. I've finally known what that feels like, and I'm damn well happy about it. I know I don't sound like myself, but that was what I was feeling.

What was I supposed to do with this energy built up inside me? Just let it bubble up inside until I burst? I've never felt this elated before. I didn't know what to do with it.

So I danced.

I danced to music in my head that became real to my ears. My feet carried me to the rhythm, my arms swinging out to feel the passing air between my fingers as I closed my eyes and just let it all out. The only thought I had at that moment was that I was sure glad the Guardians couldn't see me now, for they would think I was an absolute lunatic. Even I thought I looked ridiculous when I jumped by a mirror near the front door. That stupid smile in my face was plastered on as if someone glued it there, and my eyes crinkled in glee, a physical expression I've never seen before on myself.

Before I knew it, Sadie beat Alice home, and by that time I haven't even finished getting all that dancing out. Thank God she didn't see me dancing on the table. I jumped back down before she turned around and saw me.

I felt like a boy again.

"Welcome home, girl." I said, trying to make sure she wouldn't hear me panting.

"Hiya, Pitch," she smiled up at me before taking her knitted hat off, "What did you do while I was gone?"

I opened my mouth, unable to come up with an excuse other than the honest truth that I was being really out of character. She looked over at the old radio near the television, noticing it was on and playing one of Alice's CDs. She grinned and looked back at me, her eyes sparkling with laughter.

"Were you dancing by yourself?" she giggled. I knew she thought the idea was strange.

I folded my arms and stared at her hard, daring her to laugh more. "What if I was?"

"Can I dance with you?" she grinned bouncing up and down, "We're learning how to dance in gym class and one of my homework assignments is to learn a type of dance and teach it to the class!"

I raised a brow, surprised at that. They sure were teaching kids weird things these days. Dance lessons were so far fetched in the schooling system, or so I thought. I thought school would just teach basic things like writing, science, mathematics and language. But I guess there's more to it than I thought. I wouldn't know, the school I went to was just a military school among the stars, and the only things I learned besides honing my battle skills was astronomy, chemistry, mathematics, and linguistics.

I slowly nodded, unsure if she would take this seriously. "I suppose so. What did you have in mind?"

"Something fast! Something really fun from a while ago!" Sadie jumped up and down, bouncing towards the large space in the center of the living room.

"Alright, you ever heard of the Charleston?" I asked, folding my arms.

She raised a brow, "Is that a type of hamburger meal?"

That's a no. A big fat no.

I snorted, finding it oddly amusing, "No, it's a dance from the 1920's."

Sadie widened her eyes, shocked. "Whoa! They danced back then? That's ages ago!"

"Sadie, dancing was around ever since humans walked the Earth. You ready to learn the Charleston?"

Sadie excitedly nodded and ran over to the CD collection under the radio. "Daddy got some stuff from Grampa that were from the 1920's so we could use those!"

"Good." I nodded, shaking my arms and walking behind her.

I haven't danced the Charleston in a while, probably since the dance died out. Other dance moves came and gone, and I had other matters to deal with than be occupied with dancing. But now that I actually have a legitimate reason to do so, I might as well try it out one last time.

Once the music started, Sadie started bobbing her head left and right to the beat. She looked like a bird looking for worms. It was oddly funny, but I made her stop.

"The first thing is that this, you don't move your head like that. Just smile like you just, I dunno, ate the best ice cream sandwich ever."

"I love ice cream sandwiches!" she beamed, and I pointed to her mouth to show her that's exactly the smile she had to have.

"Kinda creepy but it'll do," I smirked, "Now start dancing how you think you should."

So she did. After a couple of lessons, she seemed to get the hang of it, just the basics of the Charleston. Sadie even added a bit of her own dance moves into it, which was a normal thing to do back in the day and probably even now. I don't know much of dancing, but I knew enough to help Sadie with her homework.

"Your legs are too stiff. Let them swing out, like you're kicking the dirty clothes off your floor." I said, showing her how to kick.

"Is that your way of telling me to clean my room?" Sadie said through pants as she danced faster, keeping up with me.

"Yes. It's filthy in there. Speed it up, child!"

And there she went like a bullet, as if she was a rabbit was on a running wheel. Her legs were a blur, dancing so fast her grin grew wider and she had to throw her arms everywhere so she would balance herself and not kick anything over like I was.

I heard the front door open and close, and then an amused snort. I looked up and immediately stopped, my face flushing at being caught dancing. Alice's amused smile made her eyes look bright, as if she witnessed the happiest and funniest moment ever. She put down her phone on the counter and then put her hands in her pockets, watching Sadie continue to dance like a maniac.

"Should I ask?" she questioned, raising a brow.

I grinned, willing to stop dancing and go over to her. I felt like a kid seeing her...which is a very strange emotion. I felt younger, and I didn't like having her be so far for a long time. She smiled wider as I enveloped her in a hug and kissed her forehead, touching my nose with hers.

"Homework." I murmured before kissing her nose.

"Seriously? That's quite an assignment." she laughed, touching my face lovingly.

"Hey, Alice! Watch this!" Sadie called, getting both of our attention.

While keeping her legs moving fast, she pulled them together like a vice and spun around twice, but had to spread her legs wide to stop herself and balance. Her wide eyes and spinning head clearly meant she got dizzy from that.

"Nice job, Sadie. Don't hurt yourself or make yourself sick. The last time you danced like that you knocked over the kitchen table." Alice rolled her eyes, heading towards the kitchen for a snack.

"She's a maniac." I chuckled, shaking my head.

Alice opened the door of the refrigerator and peered past the milk and orange juice bottles, hoping to find some mid afternoon snack. She leaned back up, a puzzled look written in her face as she said aloud, "That's funny. I don't remember making quiche."

I froze, hoping she wouldn't think it was me. When she looked at me I looked away back at Sadie to make sure she wasn't getting close to the television and accidentally smash it.

Later that night when Sadie was in her room playing with her dolls and puzzles, the radio still played, but it sang a song I haven't heard in many, many years.

_La Vie En Rose._

It got Alice's attention, too. Her hips started swaying to the music as she finished washing dishes at the sink. I smiled and slowly came up behind her, wanting a dance. I heard her hum happily when I touched her shoulder and then held her hips, swaying with her. Her face turned towards mine, looking at peace.

"I find it odd how you know this." I murmured, turning her away from the sink and pulling her close.

"What, a girl like me can't enjoy the oldies?" she laughed softly, holding my shoulders.

There was a warm silence between us when we danced, eyes closed and enjoying each other's closeness. I could feel her light-as-a-feather breathing on my collar bone. Such pleasures like this should be cherished, for not everyone got to enjoy them like I have. All that longing and yearning was worth the wait, because it matched higher to what I thought it would feel like. It made my heart rate speed up and my fingers tingle. Is this what love feels like? All those books I read to pass the time in the lair were right?

"What are you thinking about?" her whispered question drew out in the stillness after the song ended.

I looked down at her, unable to say clear words. She gave a soft smile, waiting for a response.

I didn't think I would make it this far.

"I'm glad I have you." I smiled, and she blushed back with a goofy grin.


	13. Chapter 13

**This took a while, mostly because the site was down and also that I just didn't know where to go with it. But now I do, and it's gonna be good. Hopefully.**

**Just a heads up, there's another fanfic that'll be here soon, and it isn't Rise of the Guardians. It's a fanfic of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, one of my all time favorite animated movies. I know on here they're very rare, but when it does come out it would mean the world to me if you would read and review it. :) I'm a little nervous about writing something in a new fandom (if one would call it that), so hopefully all goes well.**

**Anyway! Here's Chapter 13. Enjoy! (It's a little short but nonetheless)**

**WARNING! ****It's gonna get spicy in here! ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Christmas came and went, gladly in a hurry. Sadie was one hyped up little girl off of those ribbon candies and apple pies. Alice was as mellow as usual, if not a little bit more excited than she claimed she usually was. I think it was because I caught her under the mistletoe. I never thought I would enjoy kissing someone under that meaningless sprig of flora, but I did. Probably because Alice's face heated up like she usually does when I kiss her and she mumbled a thank you before kissing me again.

This was the first Christmas ever I received presents. I'm not lying when I say that. It shocked both girls that when Sadie planted a wrapped gift in my hands that I just stared blankly at it, unable to comprehend that someone actually went out of their way to get me something.

"What's the matter?" Alice asked, looking concerned.

I looked at her, surprised still. Sadie sucked in a breath and asked out loud, "You never got a present before?"

"Never."

"Well, now's your first time! Open it!" Sadie beamed, making both Alice and I chuckle, "It's from both of us!"

I don't know what I was expecting, but it sure did make me smile. It was a wooden sculpture of a warrior holding a scythe up in the air, riding a horse that looked midway of galloping. Alice must have painted it black to suit my dark needs. I looked up at the two girls, noticing both of them shared identical eager smiles.

"Thank you. This means a lot." was all I could muster up without feeling like my heart would explode.

"I knew he'd like it!" Sadie cheered, and Alice smiled along with her.

So that was Christmas. Normally I wouldn't talk much of holidays, but that's all you're getting from me. The reason I brought it up was because they changed my opinion on it, but only slightly. I still didn't like it completely, but I understood how much it meant to them and also that warm feeling of being thought of.

Oh, and fruit cake is gross. Don't tell Alice I said that. Sadie and I both agree with that.

Sure enough it soon became January, a new year for all of us. For me, it didn't feel different at all. Once you've become immortal and lived for centuries long, the arrival of a new year doesn't feel exactly 'new'. Unless you're seeing drastic change like hover cars or teleportation pads or even holograms, then there would be a difference. I've seen them come and go, and before I thought this would be no different besides having Alice and Sadie around.

But Alice mentioned something before, back in the beginning of December. How I was helping her get better. I didn't know she was ailing, maybe not in a sickly manner one would think but in an emotional state. She came home one day with a happy smile on her face, and sat next to me on the couch. I put a bookmark in the novel I was reading and looked at her, waiting for her to say something.

"I got the job." she beamed, clearly proud of herself.

I grinned, touching her cheek with my finger, "Excellent. I knew you could do it."

"I'm going to be editing people's submissions as a starting point, and then they said if I show progress I'll be able to write my own column," Alice nodded, snuggling closer to me and making my arm drape around her shoulder, "I want to thank you for helping me get to this point."

"I didn't help at all. It was all you." I said before kissing the top of her head.

My lips somehow went from her head to her nose, to her lips. She sounded happy at that. Every time I kissed her she always happily shivered or hummed in approval.

Was it wrong it was a major turn-on?

"Hold me...please." Alice murmured, her minty breath mingling against my lips.

That did it. From that point forward I couldn't control myself. The inner animals that plagued my mind and my rotted soul told me to pin her to the couch and take her there. My chest rumbled, resembling an animalistic growl.

Her lips were mashed against mine, her fingers playing with the opening of my cloak as I grabbed her and pulled her onto my lap. Her breath was ragged as I licked up her neck towards her jaw, savoring the flavor...both sweet and salty. Human.

Her throat vibrated with a laugh under my mouth, making me growl. "Down, boy." she breathed, her lips close to my ear.

"Make me. I dare you." My words were slightly muffled against her neck, and with a grin I bit her, enjoying the sound of her gasp and her hips bucking.

Ooh, that felt good. This felt really good. Fuck…

"Alice?" a timid and sleepy voice called out from the hallway, getting closer.

Immediately I pushed Alice off, maybe a bit too hard because she yelped and fell onto the floor right on her butt. Sadie walked into the living room, rubbing her sleepy eyes and squinting in the bright light. She blinked thrice, eyes widened a bit at seeing her sister on the floor on her back, blushing brightly.

"Uh...you okay?"

"Peachy." Alice grinned, looking at me. I couldn't help but grin back, holding back the urge to lick my lips and memorize the flavor of hers.

"Oh. What does that mean?"

"It means we really, really like peaches." I snickered at Alice's glare before she turned it to her sister.

"Why aren't you in bed, babyface?"

"Hey!" Sadie barked, but then had to hold back a yawn to clearly explain, "I just heard noise and it woke me up."

Alice's face fell, unable to find a good enough lie to tell her sister. Sadie knew when Alice told the truth and lied, so I immediately acted on it.

"Alice was running around the house. She had a little too much coffee today." I said, crossing my legs so no one would see how tight my pants were getting.

"And peaches?" Sadie asked, rubbing her right eye with her palm.

That made me laugh, and I had to hold my stomach from how much it hurt. Alice grinned and crouched on the ground, watching me like a lioness about to pounce on her prey.

I finally looked at her and gave a wide grin, and yanked her back onto my lap, surprising Alice with my strength.

"Tons of peaches," Alice said, and leaned in and whispered in my ear, "The juicy ones that dribble down your lips...sticky and sweet…"

"Damn." I grinned, hands easing up her spine to touch her shoulder blades.

Sadie made a face, one of pure disgust at the PDA in front of her, "Yeah, okay. I'm going back to bed...see you in the morning."

Almost immediately after she left and her bedroom door closed, Alice and I continued where we left off. I felt cold air hit my chest, and then warm hands trace every muscle they could find. My own hands, those animalistic things, pulled her closer as possible, letting her feel the proof of how aroused I was.

But then a thought crossed my mind...one that made me stop kissing her and realize what I was doing.

Though I wanted to, I knew better. I knew what I really wanted first…

"I'm not carrying through with this." I murmured quietly.

That made Alice stop sprinkling kisses over my face, watching me to see if I was kidding. When she didn't get the teasing manner she was looking for, she surprised me with a puzzled look. If anything in situations like this, someone would end up disappointed and pissy. But Alice wasn't at all. She looked genuinely curious.

"Why? Are you okay?" she asked, straightening up.

My eyes immediately went to her stomach, wishing to see those muscles there flex and release with what I could do to her. My hand gave her that hint of my thoughts when I touched her stomach, her hand connecting with mine.

"I'm fine...but this isn't the moment you want." I said, looking back up at her.

Alice was silent for a minute, thinking deeply. She finally shifted her position so her legs draped over mine and curled close to me, giving me the chance to hold her.

"What if it is?" she asked, watching my chest rise up and down with each breath.

I grinned, "I have something better in mind. You'll just have to wait."

She groaned and went lax in my arms, a mini tantrum that made me chuckle. I felt like this display was a resemblance to the Pieta. I knew fairly well Alice had an ability to mope as much as Sadie does. Why won't she? She's a fun, feisty girl that knows what she wants. That doesn't mean she always gets it, but the tantrums are worth watching. Highly amusing, if I may say so.

"You know I hate waiting as much as Sadie does."

Was there a _whine _in her voice? Oh God, have mercy on me before I start laughing!

"That's what makes it worth it, princess," I grinned as my fingers danced across her stomach, making her laugh and squirm forward.

"Pitch! Pitch, wait!" Alice choked on her laughter, almost snorting from the lack of air.

I stopped, holding her close on my lap, waiting to hear what she had to say. Once her giggling died down, she cast her eyes towards mine. A light pink blush dusted her cheeks. I felt my fingers lace with hers, making me smirk. Did I mention I liked this?

"I...I know I really like you," she said, pausing for breath.

Wait. Where is she going with this?

"And...I'm usually a cautious person, wary of my own feelings…" she looked up at me.

My heart broke and mended both at the same time. Was that possible for a man to feel? The way her eyes adoringly looked up, but mixed with firmness and determination, a strength in her that made me want to resume what we were doing before.

"I think I'm in love with you." her voice came out more timid than she intended.

My heart skipped a beat, making my hands turn warmer than usual. I smirked and raised a brow, "You think?"

"Yeah," she smiled.

I knew what she meant. She was figuring herself out, figuring out me. Us. Seeing if her feelings were leading her in the right direction and that what her emotions were, were actual universal love like I was feeling.

"I'll wait." I promised, kissing the top of her head.

"Do you think the same?" she asked, craning her neck upwards.

I allowed myself to kiss her lips gently, lingering there. Mint...spices...and sugar. That was Alice's flavor. I love it. I love her.

"I know I love you." I looked at her, pressing my forehead to hers as she happily grinned.


	14. Chapter 14

**Well every rainbow comes a thunderstorm...or...well, vice versa. Yeah, I know that's wrong, shaddup. Man, sometimes your reviews make me nervous for what's gonna come up. You all are so excited and loving the plot and then I wince and go, "Ooh. They maaayyy not like what's gonna happen."**

**I can't remember who told me they liked Misery...but they're certainly not gonna like her anymore. **

**Shit. Spoiler alert. FEEL AND ANGST ALERT**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

I thought it would be hilarious to take the girls out on a mini weekend vacation right in the middle of a blizzard. They've been cooped up in the house for too long, to the point Alice was finding entertainment by spiking her coffee.

Their faces when I told them we're going on a trip was priceless.

"Wait...where?" Sadie asked with her mouth full of Rice Krispies.

"We're going to New Zealand. Camping, hiking, all that good fun. You have been moping for too long and it's making _me_ want to mope around." I said, shaking a finger at her.

Alice sat down across from me, still groggy since it was morning and her auburn hair messy from sleep. Her coffee sloshed around in her reindeer mug, almost spilling onto her left hand. She looked at me through squinted eyes from the light of the kitchen, causing me to grin at her appearance.

"What? Do I look like the Loch Ness monster?" she asked.

"More like a nightmare." I snickered, and she whacked my arm at the name calling.

Sadie almost snorted out milk from her nose, and then agreed with me, causing her sister to glare at her.

"I'll pour coffee into your cereal."

"I'll spit it into your cup."

"You can go from motherly one minute to sisterly the next," I rolled my eyes at their bickering.

"How can we go to New Zealand when we're in the middle of a blizzard?" Sadie asked as she stirred her cereal to turn the milk brown.

I grinned, "You still have that snowglobe North gave you?"

Sadie immediately beamed and nodded. Alice gave a confused look to Sadie and then to myself. Just seeing the look of confusion on Alice's face on how we could even possibly get there was hysterical. I love surprising people.

As Sadie ran to go retrieve the snow globe, I explained to Alice how the contraption works. Alice seemed to think I was kidding, but she ended up getting herself ready by finding her wallet and dressing warmly.

Sadie would not stop bouncing around in excitement, her arms holding a bag with her bathing suit and some activities like a book of hers and a couple of pens to bring along.

"We can go to the beach and run all over the hills and-!" she rushed, nearly dropping the crystal globe in her hand.

"Sadie, just throw it. The sooner you do that the sooner we get to have fun from this snow."

The view where we ended up was beautiful, and unlike the dark blizzard that occurred back home this place had the sun high in the sky, bearing down warmness that made Alice shed off her jacket and gloves. We stood in a clearing far away from any city or town life, surrounded by the forest. Sadie drew in a happy sigh as the wind rustled the green leaves up above, beams of light shedding through thick branches and draping curtains of leaves and willow branches.

"It's beautiful…" Alice murmured, not noticing Sadie giggle and run off in one direction.

I smiled, about to open my mouth and comment that her own beauty couldn't match the forest, but then Sadie tripped on a tree root, falling flat on her stomach. Alice heard her yelp, and immediately drew in a fearful breath.

"Sadie?!" Alice asked, and I could see her body battling with her mind whether to stay put or run over to see if her sister broke anything.

"I'm okay!" Sadie looked back, holding up her sneaker, "My shoelace came undone!"

"Idiot." Alice rolled her eyes, heaving a big sigh of relief.

Sure enough, Sadie found a burbling creek close to the clearing, the floor of it covered in smooth pebbles. Sadie was changed into her yellow and white floral bathing suit and splashing around in the creek, scaring away fishes and jumping from rock to rock.

Alice and I sat on a fallen log near the creek, her pants rolled up so she could dip her feet into the cool and calming water. She had a peaceful smile on her face, and that made me feel a lot better than seeing her look bored back home.

Sadie lifted up a rock and grinned, "Pitch! Look how big this one is!" she called.

I nodded, "That's impressive. You could put it on the bank to dry and then paint it with the paints you brought if you wanted to."

I heard Alice giggle at Sadie's shocked face that quickly broke out into a wild grin, "You're a genius!" And with that, tossed the giant rock onto the bank and began searching for more smooth rocks to paint on.

"Darn right I am." I muttered so only Alice could hear, and she laughed at my playful jab. Her laugh always made me smile.

"Thanks for bringing us here. We really needed a break from the snow." Alice said, looking at her hands that gripped the log so she wouldn't fall off.

"It's nothing." Was all I could say while looking at my feet in the water. I looked over at Alice's feet. They were much smaller than mine, and her toes were so tiny. A scar ran along the ball of her left foot to her big toe, a paler shade than her normal skin color.

Alice noticed my staring and smirked, "Got it while running in the woods, back before Sadie was born. I was an idiot and didn't listen to Dad's warning about being barefoot, and I ended up cutting it from either a rock or a branch, I can't recall. Sadie actually thinks I stepped on a sword while fighting the monsters under her bed."

I snorted at that, "She actually believes that?"

Alice grinned and shrugged her shoulders lightheartedly, "Cause I told her that when she was six."

That made me laugh, and that caused Sadie to look over at us in curiosity before continuing to try grabbing fish that sped by her still ankles.

"Does she know that the monster under the bed was probably me?"

"If it was, you would recall getting hit multiple times with a softball bat," Alice rolled her eyes, "Sadie stole my bat and woke up the entire house with her banging….I think that was just an excuse to get some stress out."

I noticed Alice's pause there when she returned her gaze to the scar on her foot, the water rippled around her toes and her ankles.

"...What happened? What do you mean by stress?" I asked, taking her hand in mine.

She gave a small smile as her fingers laced with mine like knitting, and said softly, "She made the mistake of telling kids at school that she was friends with the Sandman. The kids in her grade thought it was interesting and such, but the word got out to the older kids in the school and they pushed her around and tormented her for it. She didn't tell our parents anything until the school called…"

I waited, knowing where this was going.

"Sadie threw a punch at a sixth grader, and gave him a black eye. Even his own eye was red…" Alice looked up at Sadie's form bending over to peer at a turtle, "that was the only time she's ever hurt anyone. She would never even hurt a spider. But because the older kids have power in the school, she lost friends. They thought she was strange."

"Kind of like your story you told me." I said, removing my hand from hers and gently touching her shoulder.

Alice sighed, a sigh that meant the conversation was over and the event was back in the past.

"Yep!" She smiled, "So I guess that's what also makes us closer, right?"

I smiled, and kissed her forehead. She grinned, and without a warning gently pushed my chest, causing me to fall off the log and splash behind it. I spluttered out water, rubbing my face to get water out of my eyes. She laughed, her white smile glimmering in the sunlight and her hair looked like fire. She looked like a human phoenix….which in a sense, she was.

I grinned evilly, and before she could notice my hand creeping towards her, yanked her in as well so she fell on top of me, her legs straddling my waist. Alice gasped, her clothes immediately getting wet along with the ends of her hair.

I laughed at her expression and tucked a strand of wet hair behind her ear, her laugh half muffled from my ears being submerged in water. Alice quickly kissed my nose, but once she pulled back I pulled her back in to kiss her. We still smiled through our kiss, and Alice was holding back giggles as her arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"You guys better not be foolin' around back there! I don't want this water getting contaminated by love cooties!" Sadie called from the bankside.

I almost choked on water when I laughed even harder at that, and the fact that Alice was blushing like mad was making it harder to restrain myself to just a chuckle.

Sadie was back at the campsite in her tent, fast asleep while Alice and I walked along the creek, listening to the soft babble and tiny splishes against rocks and branches that gently caressed the surface. The moonlight shone brilliantly on the water, making the water sparkle and gleam with the additional starlight. Alice and I held hands tightly as we walked downwards towards the bed of rock that Sadie was near before. It was just us enjoying the silence.

Alice cast a look up at the moon, and whispered out, "Is he watching us right now?"

I looked up with her, noticing the moon was full. No words whispered through the air, so I assumed he wasn't watching us. Maybe focusing on his other spirit 'children'. I squeezed her hand reassuringly, thinking she was scared of the thought of being watched.

"Not sure. Doubtful...there are many of us he watches over."

"How many?" she asked, looking at me with wonder.

I smirked, and twirled her in a circle before pulling her close, her back pressed against my chest, "Probably more than a hundred. Every personification and entity you can think of exists…"

Alice softly laughed, her hands tightening around my fingers, "I can think of a lot."

I grinned and gently tugged at her hips, making her laugh before turning around. She saw me heading in a different direction, and her smile faded in curiousity.

"Pitch?"

"Follow me," I beckoned her close, "There's something I want to show you."

We had to carefully step over slippery rocks and fallen logs, even scrape by leafless bushes before stumbling upon a pool of water, so crystal clear it envied the Caribbean seas. Giant ferns scattered along the edge of the pool here and there, and there was a waterfall leaking out from a pile of rocks that had moss dotted around it. Flowers bloomed fully, their petals not even closed due to the moonlight.

"Whoa…" Alice breathed, stepping forward as if in a trance.

"It's called the Pool of Reveries. Some old spirits come here to meditate to regain sense of who they are and what they once were. I thought of sharing it with you...well...cause…."

I couldn't say it. My words got caught in my throat. What was intended as an informative statement turned into something sappy, and you know fairly well I'm not a very sappy person. I hate sappy.

Alice caught my stumble and she knew my struggle to keep myself looking older...more, I don't know, unaffected by the entire concept of love and such. Boogeyman-material, let's call it that. She came closer to me, her chest almost against mine and her neck craned upwards. I knew she was teasing me.

"Because?" she asked, tilting her head to the side in a playful manner. I huffed and looked away.

"You know why." I muttered, but felt Alice's body against mine and her breath on my neck.

"I want you to say it." Alice whispered, her hands barely grazing up my chest. That caused me to shiver. I needed those hands right then and there, without our clothes on. In the water. Making love until dawn.

"I…" my breath shook, "I love you...and I want you in my life...you mean the world to me...more than anyone else."

As if I had anyone else besides her. But it was true. I'd rather have her than a thousand friends, or even a large family or connections I once lost back in time. She was all I needed, and saying that to her under the full moon made a great weight lift from my shoulders. I felt an emotion similar to the feeling of success, hope and love...all mixed into one. How a being like me was capable of finding this love, not even I knew.

"I love you too, Pitch. A whole lot…" Alice kissed me gently before pulling away, "And I want you in my life, too."

"We're even, fair and square." I grinned, and that made her laugh as she closed her eyes, our foreheads touching in peace.

...Until we heard crying.

At first I thought it was just in my mind. It started out soft, almost unnoticeable to the ear. By the time I recognized the sound, I thought it came from Alice. We shared confused looks, thinking one of us was making that noise. Alice was fine, not a single tear was shed from her chocolate-colored eyes, and she looked just as curious as me to where the sound of crying was coming from.

It wasn't soft, gentle crying. It was sobbing. In pain sobbing. Alice and I immediately felt the world crash around us. What was once a state of just us, enveloped in our own love turned into sheer panic. Sadie. That's all we could think. It had to be her. Something was happening when we were gone. The light of the moon seemed to vanish quickly, and it took me a second to realize the reason it vanished was because we were running towards Sadie's crying.

"How long were we out there?" Alice asked, and I could sense her fear in her question as she ran close to my side.

I honestly didn't know. I knew it was a long period of time, and we both assumed Sadie would be fine by herself near the tents, sleeping soundly near the crackling fire. Maybe she rolled too close to it and accidentally touched the flames? Maybe she got scared of being alone? I didn't sense any fear in Sadie's direction, only from Alice and myself.

"A long time. I just hope-" but the sight before me cut me dead off.

Sadie was crumpled to the ground in agony, sobbing hysterically at ghostly images of those who bullied her and teachers that looked down upon her, and they whispered hateful and demeaning words to the ten year old. Tears stained her cheeks, so much her face was red.

And the girl in the blue dress happily skipping around her and laughing…

Was Misery.

Anger filled up inside me. This little brat had the audacity to hurt a child that I would consider something close to a daughter? For so long I've suffered the same way Sadie has, and nothing would stop me from what I was going to do to Misery for harming her.

"You're so pathetic, it's laughable!" Misery giggled, patting Sadie's head. Sadie shirked away from her freezing cold, clammy touch, and bit her hand to hold back a scream of agony.

Time slowed down, when Misery looked up. Her smile turned horrified when she noticed I was sprinting towards her. With an angry scream, I blasted her with my nightmare sand, sending her careening backwards towards the trunk of a sturdy tree. Alice was shouting, but I couldn't listen.

I wanted Misery dead.

She targeted me for years, drove me insane, and now she was going to target those who I loved most. Seeing Sadie bend over like that in defeat...broke me. I've seen Alice in her worst, and Misery wasn't even there to cause that. I hated seeing them suffer, and now I have someone to take it out on.

My feelings got the better of me. When I slammed Misery's body into the tree, she made no noise. She just wore a horrified expression at my audacity to harm another spirit. It wasn't against the rules to hurt another one, but...she was in the form of a child. An old spirit like her that used to look like a hag took the form of an innocent child, thinking that image would protect her. But it didn't in this case. Even if she looked like Sadie's age, I still pummelled her into the tree. I heard the bark crack, and that loud noise echoed throughout the forest.

"PITCH, STOP!" Alice screamed.

That got me out of my stupor. I didn't realize what I was doing...I was making it worse. God, so much more worse. The two people I love witnessed me hurt another being...even if my mind said she deserved it, it was no excuse. It wasn't valid.

I looked back and saw Alice and Sadie's scared expressions, feeling my heart break into tiny pieces. That's all I could do...was make people fearful. Scared. Terrified…

"Let her go, Pitch." Alice whispered out, holding onto Sadie like a lifeline, "She's gotten her punishment."

"You don't understand!" I shouted, glaring back at Misery who was fucking brave enough to give an innocent smile, "This little rodent has been making me miserable for centuries, targeting me to the point I cave in to insanity. Now she's targeting those I love and she's going to pay for it!"

"Kill me and you'll kiss your sorry immortal life goodbye. Not like you had one anyways." Misery said before a nightmare wrapped around her throat and lifted her into the air.

"I'd rather have none than see you exist." I hissed at her.

Sadie started whimpering again, and quickly turned away from the sight of a girl her age being strangled in the air.

"Pitch, I get it! She deserves it, but doing this won't solve anything. You're better than this."

"No you're not." Misery choked out.

"Don't listen to her!" Sadie shouted, glaring at Misery, "She's just jealous because no one cares about her!"

Misery's smug face fell, and her eyes looked over at Sadie. I looked back, too. I wasn't expecting her to be standing in front of Alice as if she was the one worth protecting. The nightmare I controlled gently let Misery back down, but she made no move.

"What did you say?" she asked, her voice quivering.

"You're jealous of Pitch because he's finally gotten something you never had. You only were around him because he had nothing like you, and you're mad at him because now he has what you've always wanted." Sadie said, stepping closer.

"Sadie, get back to Alice. Now." I said sternly, but Sadie ignored me.

"That's not it at all!" Misery stamped her foot, "I like making people miserable! That's why I'm here! Not like _you _have a purpose here on Earth."

"YOU LITTLE-!" I heard Alice scream, but she made no move to lunge at her like I did before.

Sadie shook like a leaf at her sister's ferocious tongue, but continued to talk to Misery. I couldn't help but feel a smirk tug at my cheeks. Sadie was guilt tripping her.

"You lie but you know I'm right. You're just mad because you never got what you wanted. You're selfish. You're self-centered. The people who bullied me were, too. You're just like them."

"No I'm not! I'm...I'm miserable like you are!" Misery's bluish tears started dripping down her cheeks, "He...he just got what he deserved!"

"No he didn't."

"He's a monster! All he does is make people be afraid of things that you wouldn't understand. He's just a freak that will never be loved, nor cared about!"

I was about to spit a curse at Misery when I heard Sadie whisper out, "...Really?"

I turned to look at her, surprised that this little ten year old found her voice. She was standing up to her. Alice looked surprised too, even hopeful. For so long Sadie was put down, and now she was standing firm. She was strong.

"Go look in a mirror." Sadie said coolly.

Ouch. That was a fatal blow, especially to someone like Misery. Misery's body quivered at the verbal rock Sadie threw at her, her lower lip trembled. With a last raging breath, she shouted at me.

"I never want to see you again!"

And like that, she was gone. Her body turned into mist, as if she melted into the darkness.

There was a cold silence between the three of us. I could only look from where Misery once stood to Sadie's face, who looked just as shocked as I did at her own bravery. Alice glanced between us, her mouth open as if words wanted to spew forth but nothing came.

"Sadie..." Alice said, touching her shoulder.

Sadie let out a long breath, one of relief. But even releasing that tension didn't make her any better. I saw it in her eyes. Immediately, I reacted when I saw her legs give out, wobbling like a puppet doll's.

I ran over and caught her, hearing her try to hold back more tears. Alice started panicking, but I quickly calmed her down before she could freak out and possibly worry Sadie even more.

"Get the container of hot water and make her hot chocolate, she needs something warm. I'll sit her by the fire." I said, standing up.

"What's wrong with her?" Alice asked, her voice still frantic as she hurried over to the fire pit.

"Misery's own work is ten times as worse as just feeling misery on its own. To the point it causes depression...I should know." I murmured, holding Sadie close. Her nervous breathing subsided a bit, and I could still feel her sad heart beat.

You would know by now I'm not well educated in the comforting area of life, but like I said before, seeing Sadie suffer the same way I did made me know what to do. When I dealt with that, I knew I wanted at least a person to hear me talk or be surrounded in warmth instead of coldness...a feeling inflicted by Misery to make it stay longer inside the person's soul. Misery's work was so strong and long lasting, I've seen humans hurt themselves due to it, do anything radical and fatal to make the emotional pain go away. I couldn't risk that now.

Alice watched me gently sit Sadie down near the fire, and I grabbed a nearby sleeping bag and wrapped it around her.

"How bad do you feel?" I asked, touching her head.

"I feel like I'm worthless…" Sadie's voice wavered, "...like she was right."

I heard Alice mutter, _Well Misery could go fuck herself. _Good thing Sadie didn't hear that. I knew Alice was protective of her sister, so seeing how conflicted and angry she was for the safety and love of her baby sister was welcomed greatly. Just...not those choice of words.

"Misery is a liar, and she tells people that to make them feel bad. She's heartless and cruel, which you are _not. _Not one bit. You hear?" I said, sitting next to her.

"But-" Sadie started as she accepted the mug of hot chocolate from Alice.

"I can list five traits of you right off the bat. You're fun, compassionate, brave, smart, and very important to those around you." I said sternly so she could hear my honesty.

Sadie blinked, and looked up at me. I wasn't sure if she was understanding what I meant by important, but then I saw the glimmer of hope in her eyes.

"Sadie, you're the one thing that's meant a lot to me since our parents died. You kept me in reality and you kept giving me faith that things will get better. You're really important to me." Alice said, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.

"You're the reason your sister and I are together as one, so I have that to thank you for." I said with a smile.

Sadie rolled her eyes and smirked into her cup, "You wouldn't do it yourself, I had to help you somehow."

Alice and I smiled at that, which made Sadie sit up a little straighter. She looked between us, her eyes getting brighter.

By now Sadie was saying things quietly, things she knew that proved her importance to others, "I'm important to Gramma because she loves me. I'm important to Lucy because we're best friends since kindergarten, and Mom and Dad say I'm important because they called me their Little Angel. Right?"

Alice kissed the top of her head, "Exactly. You feeling better yet?"

Sadie slowly nodded, but then looked at me. "Why would Misery come and find us?"

I pursed my lips tight, not really wanting to answer that. This was partially my fault from the beginning. What was intended as a vacation from the cold up north turned into a horrible nightmare.

"I know that look, Pitch," Alice warned, "Don't you dare go blaming yourself now. This isn't your fault."

"If I hadn't brought you two here none of this would've happened." I shot back, and Alice furrowed her brows, completely disagreeing with me.

"But I wouldn't have gone swimming! I had fun today. Besides this...I had fun!" Sadie protested.

I sadly smiled, ruffling her hair gently. "I know...I just don't like seeing you two suffer because of me."

"We aren't." Alice said, albeit dangerously, to the point I thought we would have an argument.

That made me instantly silent. I did not want to anger Alice, especially after she witnessed her little sister in agony at the hands of Misery.

"What matters is that it's over...And we're safe. She's gone for good, and she'll no longer bother you anymore." Alice said, cupping her hand to my face.

I guess she was right...now that Misery had sworn she never wanted to see me again, I was free. I no longer would deal with the inner turmoil, insanity and utter sadness that her powers would plague me with. The cloud of depression I dealt with for so long could finally disappear, like I've always wanted. I could finally walk without dread of running into her again, and not fear of her hurting my loved ones…

"You're free, Pitch." Sadie said, beaming.

I'm...I'm free.


	15. Chapter 15

**So this is the third or fifteenth (I lost count) effing time I tried saving and updating this chapter but the documents weren't saving. Was anyone else having this situation? Good thing it's fixed now, otherwise you wouldn't be seeing this.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

I was awake before the sun rose over the horizon. Sadie and Alice still were fast asleep in their colored sleeping bags, cradled close to each other like puppies. I couldn't just lay there and not celebrate Misery's riddance…

Besides, I wouldn't pass up a beautiful sunrise, either.

The sun crept over the valleys in the distance, and the faraway lakes and ponds glimmered gold and aqua. The sky burned like fire, flaming reds, yellows and shades of pinks that crawled across the dome of Earth. One by one, stars faded out at the approach of the sun's rays, and the moon soon disappeared behind me. This was the one time I could look at the sun and admire it's God-given beauty without cringing at the brightness, that would occasionally burn my retinas.

I heard the swishing of grass behind me and stop next to me, so close I could feel their covered shoulder brush my arm. I felt my smile grow a tiny bit wider, glad to have Alice's presence by my side.

"You know," I sighed, "If I still had that mindset of controlling the world, and destroying the Guardians...I'd probably make you my queen of darkness."

"Thank goodness for a different mindset, because that sounds so overly cliché." Alice giggled lightly, still waking up at such an early time.

I chuckled as I wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Her sleeping bag was still wrapped around her shoulders for warmth from the chilly winds of the morn.

That got me thinking. We both admitted to wanting each other in our lives...but our love was forbidden from the spirit world. I didn't know what they'd do to me. Lock me up? Prevent me from seeing her again? Or worse ones that I couldn't even think up. Sooner or later I'd have to find a way...and right now I had no clue.

"You've got your thinking face on, honey." Alice said.

I smirked at her for her chosen pet name, and she immediately blushed and looked down, biting back a grin.

"What? It's only fair because you call me princess."

"Because you are," I kissed her forehead and took her into my arms, "I'm a king, and that makes you my princess. You are my shining star, my one and only."

Alice smiled against my chest, bunching her hands up closed at my words. I would always tell her that.

As long as Sadie doesn't hear, because I know that little girl would tease me for days about it.

"Love you, Pitch." Alice mumbled, and I could feel the heat of her cheeks against my chest.

"I love you, too." I murmured while kissing the top of her head, gently rubbing her shoulders.

By the time the sun was up higher in the sky, Sadie woke up. Alice prepared a delicious breakfast called Eggs in Jail, which are french toast slices with round holes in them, that are filled up with a fried egg with a hint of pepper. I only eat food in a celebratory manner or when something special is going on, preferrably something like wine and a fancy appetizer, but this beats tomato basil crostinis any day.

...What? A guy like me cannot enjoy a few delicacies in life? I fully deserved that right. You haven't tried good hors d'oeuvres until you eat the real ones from France.

Sadie wasn't too happy about going back, and was in a particular cranky mood once she and Alice got into a little bicker over her not being responsible with her sleeping bag. This event led to a moment I realized with more in depth attention that Sadie can be a little trickster, and quite impishly at that.

She threw the snow globe to the ground after muttering their home address, and the intended location was the living room of their quaint little home. But...Sadie was still slightly cranky at Alice, so she gave her a little treat.

Alice wasn't dressed properly for the winter on our way back. I warned her to at least put on the jacket, but she just wrapped it around her hips and said all will be well.

Well...not really.

We landed right in the backyard, and it was absolutely freezing. Not to me since temperatures don't bother me, but I could tell it was absolutely frigid because Alice screamed bloody murder and Sadie laughed maniacally before running inside.

"That's for making me fold your own sleeping bag!" Sadie shouted over her shoulder as she whipped open the back door.

Alice's body was shivering, and her nose and fingers were already cold. I was worried for a second. If it was that cold she should immediately get inside, but nonetheless she sprinted after her.

"Sadie you little spoiled-!" Alice scolded so loudly, I was sure the neighbors would hear.

But Sadie, being that immature and childish ten year old, slammed the door shut. I could hear her running down the hallway and saw her through the window head towards the bathroom to run a hot shower, and that made me feel bad for Alice.

Her jacket fell off into the snow while she was running, which now was wet and solid frozen. There was no point in wearing it, and all she had on was a t-shirt to cover her upper body. Alice tried opening the door, but it stuck in its place, as if Sadie locked it.

"Ugh! Sometimes I hate this house." Alice snapped, kicking the door.

"Just pull it open." I pointed to the door, but Alice sighed at that.

"The door gets f-frozen to the lock when it's b-below fifteen degrees outside. This house is so damn old...o-or at least this door and porch is. F-fucking…" Alice muttered, her words becoming shaky with her violent shivering.

"C-Can't you f-f-find a way i-into the house u-using shadows?" Alice stuttered with begging eyes, rubbing her arms frantically.

I winced at that. "I can't. There aren't any shadows around here for me to use...it's pure daylight."

"Oh, f-fuck." Alice cursed, her breath puffing into the air.

"Stop swearing," I said, pulling my arms out of my robe sleeves, "I'll try the door."

Alice's eyes widened when I took off my robe and wrapped it around her. She looked quite honestly shocked into absolute silence. She wouldn't look directly at my face either, just my collarbone.

"Aren't you freezing? You're n-not wearing anything but your pants under t-this!" I could tell she was warmer a bit because her shivering and stuttering decreased slightly.

I shrugged, wrapping both hands around the doorknob, "No, not really. Spirit, remember?"

"Oh...right…" Alice trailed off, lost in her thoughts.

Her silence was welcomed as I concentrated my strength onto the door, of course, without breaking it in any way. The positive to this predicament was that the doorknob was still easy to use, but the opening of the door was solid shut from snow and ice. I tried jiggling the handle a bit but that soon failed. Certain attempts led me to put my foot on the side of the house and pull as hard as I could. I felt my muscles in my arms flex at the resistance the door was giving me.

"This is one crap door!" I grunted, and finally, the door flew open, almost knocking me over completely.

"Ah, there we go!" I smiled, putting my hands on my hips in proud victory. Hey, it's not every day you get to assist a lady and finally have something work thanks to you, "All you have to do is just insult it and it'll open."

I looked back to Alice, who stared at my torso. I looked down, thinking something might be there. What was so fascinating? I looked back up at her, and she immediately glanced away, biting back a smile.

"What?" I asked.

"I...nothing...I just," she smiled sheepishly, "I wasn't expecting abdominals like those under your robe."

I raised a brow and smirked at her, "You've fantasized what's under my robe?"

Alice blushed at that, including the fact her cheeks were bitten from the frigid cold. I shut the door behind us and glanced at her as she struggled for an answer.

"Not all the time...just, sometimes." Alice said quietly, hiding her smile behind my robe I gave her.

I grinned, "You thought that I was a skinny, lanky person, huh? No muscle? Please, I'm a warrior. Even if I'm locked away in the Earth's core I'd still retain some physical strength."

I stalked behind her before grabbing her hips and brushing my lips against her neck, making her shiver and freeze up in shock. "And if you're that curious as to see what's under my clothes, you're allowed to look and touch it all...it's all yours. Because what lies underneath is nothing but pure, animalistic, tantalizing sex-"

"Oh God." Alice blushed as her neck relaxed at my voice.

I would have taken it further, trust me. But as soon as that bathroom door opened and a little ten year old came out in her flannel pajamas, we both turned to her in sync, not a trace of teasing flicking from our eyes. Instantly we remembered that Sadie was in some hot water.

Sadie looked guilty enough, but that wasn't going to change her punishment. She winced, nervously working with her fingers until they turned white at the knuckles. "Um...Sorry. I really am. I forgot that the door-"

"Go to your room." I said as I pointed in her direction.

"Twenty minutes. Think about what you did." Alice added.

Sadie nodded, her head limp like a rag doll's. She muttered an "okay" before sulking over to her door and closing it shut, making sure it didn't slam. Alice sighed, taking off my robe and giving it back to me.

As I put it on and Alice went to take her turn to use the shower, I heard Sadie's door open.

I looked over, thinking she was trying to sneak out now that her sister had the water running in the closed bathroom, but I only saw a little arm come out from the crack of the door, pin a large, square piece of light green paper on her door before closing it again.

That made me want to see what she put up. I've never seen this trick in the book with kids before. What'd she do?

The sign she put up said, _I stink. I'm really sorry. I mean it. I'm a poophead stinker._

I accidentally snorted at that when I tried resisting a bark of laughter, and I smothered it into my hand, trying to make the sound less loud. Never, ever, have I heard the words 'poophead stinker' in a sentence. Oh my God, and that it came from a ten year old that didn't know one single swear in the world made it funnier than hell.

But I knew I shouldn't laugh. She was in trouble, even if she was sorry. Granted, I felt bad.

For like a second. Ha ha!

Soon, Alice came out of the shower wearing sweatpants and a long shirt with her hair in a towel, and her eyes caught me laughing into a pillow to muffle the noise so Sadie wouldn't hear.

"You okay, Pitch?" She asked, walking over slowly.

I leaned up, gasping for air. She saw I was laughing at something, and she started chuckling. "What? What happened?" she pressed.

"Sadie's note. On her door. Word choice is exceptional." I could only use fragments than sentences since my sides were splitting.

It took Alice a second before she zoomed back over and whacked the back of my head gently with her towel, making me stop. "What? It's funny!"

"It is not!" Alice scolded quietly, "She's feeling bad. Go talk with her."

"You do know I'm not her father, right? What in God's name do I say?" I asked, standing up abruptly.

Alice shrugged, "I don't know. You figure it out."

"What about that twenty minutes you punished her with?" I folded my arms.

Alice raised a _Don't-Argue-With-Me _brow. I sighed, my head leaning back in a mini-tantrum before briskly walking over to Sadie's room.

Sadie was on her stomach across her neatly made bed, her feet swinging in boredom in the air. She looked up at the sound of her bedroom door dragging across the carpet, her small mouth still in a disappointed frown.

"I swear I didn't mean to lock her outside." Sadie blurted, sitting up as I closed the door behind me.

"I know. She knows that. But do you know why you're in here?" I asked, folding my hands behind my back.

Sadie watched her feet dig into the carpet, nodding slowly. I sat down next to her, my hands folded neatly on my lap to show I meant business and was completely serious, despite laughing my ass off at the note she left on her door.

"It was dangerous leaving you guys out in the cold." Sadie muttered, looking up at me under her light brown bangs.

I nodded, "It's almost negative three degrees Fahrenheit out there. She could have caught frostbite, and you sent us outside in the means of revenge for something you didn't agree with her on."

"Alright, I get it." Sadie huffed as she looked away. I could tell by her voice she's heard it all enough.

"Do you?" I raised a challenging brow.

"Yes!" Sadie said, honestly looking at me. Her lower lip was out for an extra dramatic effect.

"Good," I stood up and headed towards her sticker decorated door, "You've got fifteen more minutes to think."

Just as I opened the door and stepped through the threshold into the hallway, I turned to look at her. She stared at her feet again, watching them sway back and forth and hit each other. I cleared my throat, making her look up at me.

"Not that I'm supporting you with the intention of revengeful acts, but if you _do _feel the sudden urge to do something like that...it has to be subtle," I raised a finger to my lips and winked, "Trust me, I would know. Don't tell your sister."

Sadie beamed at that, and as I closed the door, I felt successful that she both learned her lesson and was in a better mood. I felt no guilt for telling her that. Besides, Sadie isn't one to go out and seek revenge on people. She's too soft and kind, much like her sister.

Alice stood in the living room, staring out the window at the glittering snow on the ground and trees that stood out against the bright blue sky. She glanced at my entrance and smiled, but then raised a curious brow when I came over to her and picked her up bridal style.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her hands holding my shoulders to stay upright.

"You're cold still, I'm going to warm you up." I grinned, heading towards her room.

Alice laughed, playfully hitting my chest, "Pitch, I took a hot shower! I'm not freezing anymore. No hanky panky!"

"I wasn't thinking of that, but if you're insisting-" I smirked at her as I kicked open her door and gently placed her on her feet.

"Not yet. What are you planning?" she giggled as I rolled back the sheets and jumped in.

"You humans call it cuddling. For many years I thought it was strange and honestly inferior, but now I want to try it, because I finally have someone worth...cuddling." I awkwardly said, gently taking her hand in mine and coaxing her into joining me.

She immediately flashed a happy smile and nearly leaped into the bed. She wrapped her arms around my shoulders and her legs around my waist, her head nestled in the crook of my neck. I laughed and pulled up the covers to our chins, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I think I may grow used to this form of affection." I honestly said, watching her weave her fingers with mine.

"Me, too." Alice smiled, and kissed me, a kiss full of tender and honest love.


	16. Chapter 16

**I had so much fun writing this, you would not believe it. Granted, Valentine's Day was a long while ago but I started writing this chapter by that time so please excuse the cupid tardiness. Have some chocolates or any kind of Valentine's Day sweets while you read this chapter. You deserve it for coming this far! (Just a heads up, this chapter is kinda long. Good luck! I told you, you deserve candy for this.)**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Valentine's Day creeped up on me without any notice. I mean, it normally does and before I met Alice, it was a meaningless day that was only different for the mortal kind, not us spirits. Well, besides Cupid of course. Still, I didn't realize the purpose of it until Sadie asked me that Saturday morning if I had anything in mind for Alice.

"...What would I have in mind?" I asked, looking up at Sadie as she stood in front of the couch armrest.

She raised her brows, her mouth open in surprise. That expression sure did make her blue eyes bigger in a comical way. "You know Valentine's Day is _today_, right?"

"Yeah, so?" I turned back to the newspaper in my hands.

Sadie gently tugged the newspaper down from my vision, and I gave her a warning look. But her serious face outmatched mine this time. She was speechless as she crossed her arms, hell, she even tapped her foot to add seriousness to whatever the occasion was.

"Alright, clearly you're trying to act mature, so I'll play along." I shook my head as I folded up the newspaper, chuckling.

"Pitch, Valentine's Day is a day to celebrate true love! It's a day to celebrate everlasting love with the person that matters to you with flowers and chocolates and fancy dinners!" she said sternly, but soon a smile crossed her mouth at the gestures of affection she listed.

That made a heavy feeling like a rock drop into the pit of my stomach. I forgot how much this day meant to humans, and I completely forgot that Alice was one of them. It wasn't that I was forgetful, it was that I've grown so used to their presence around me I considered them like myself, never aging and unphased to the days that floated by. For so long I considered, why must Valentine's Day just be _one _day? If you love someone with all your heart to the point you cannot fathom the idea of them being out of your life, wouldn't every day be Valentine's Day?

Then again, once you've received chocolates and flowers every day, it'll get a little old.

"Well?" Sadie asked, a hint of desperation in her voice.

"I'm screwed," I moaned, burying my face into my hands, "I don't know what to do."

"What about flowers? Alice loves flowers. You just gotta get the right colors for the roses." Sadie suggested as she sat next to me. She looked pitying at me. I didn't quite like that. I hate it when people give me a piteous look.

I shook my head, "Too cliché. Not only that but flowers die, while love is undying. They'd just sit in a vase and do nothing afterwards."

"Chocolates, maybe?"

I made a face showing disapproval, "Not sure about that. She'd be expecting that, you know?"

"Yeah, chocolates are pretty common. So you're looking for something _really _special? Like, rare special?" she asked.

I slowly nodded, thinking through with what could possibly pass as a good idea. I'd give her anything she would ask for, but to be quite honest, I don't know what she wants. She's modest, and keeps her wishes to herself unless I ask her or when Sadie probes her for answers. Not only that but on Valentine's Day, you have to be inconspicuous with your gifts. There was only one wish that I knew Alice wanted, and it was something I could never, ever give her.

She wanted her parents back.

Exactly. I can't give her that. No magic, either good or wicked forms, could let her see her parents one last time. No spirit alive has that kind of power. The only thing we could do is allow her to watch her memories of her parents, but that would just make her hurt and lonely inside.

"Hey! I have an idea!" Sadie's bright voice snapped me from my melancholy state as she jumped forward to stand in front of me, eyes sparkling with excitement, "You like to dance, right?"

I blinked, unsure where this was coming from. "Well, I guess."

"And you're kind of a fancy person too, right?" Sadie asked, folding her arms in pride.

I rolled my eyes before nodding. She wasn't exactly right, but she isn't one to know the definition of sophistication or regality. Sadie was literally jumping on the balls of her feet with whatever she had in mind to help me.

"How about a dance with her?!" Sadie burst, "Cause when she was eighteen she really, really loved fairytale stuff and in June the senior prom was coming up and-!"

"Whoa, whoa, Sadie," I laughed, gently pressing my hands on her shoulders so she could calm down and stop jumping, "Slow down, alright? What are you getting at?"

"Alice…" Sadie took a breath before saying clearly, "couldn't go to prom at her high school because she couldn't afford a dress, and her date bailed on her. It was her dream and she used to dream about going back in time and just going alone."

"So...just have a dance with her, but only us?" I asked. I honestly didn't know what 'prom' was, but I assumed it was a giant dance party with the entire student body in formal wear.

"Yeah, like a date, but prom, because she missed it."

Impressive. This girl is certainly creative. I think she noticed the impressed expression I wore as I was thinking, because she grinned again and began jumping up and down, this time quicker before I could tell her to stop before she drilled a hole in the floor.

"I could do that...that would be worthwhile. With just us, soft music...under the stars…" I had to admit I was smiling at the thought.

"Hey! Loverboy!" Sadie snapped her fingers in front of my eyes, making me both stop and raise a brow at her word choice, "Come on! We have no time to lose!"

Alice was due back to the house around five thirty or six, and by then the stars would be out. Luckily for us, the weathermen predicted a warm night, around forty to fifty degrees, so it wouldn't be as cold as usual. Sadie led me to Alice's bedroom by the hand, eagerly running down the hallway to get to some location she needed to go to. I'm telling you, running in a robe isn't easy, especially when you're bending over to reach the height of a ten year old who's pulling you at lightning speed.

"Before Mommy and Daddy died, they left us savings that we got as Christmas presents. Gramma also gave us money to go into an emergency card. Since Alice had a lot of scholarships from her college, she also put money in the emergency card."

Sadie yanked open a drawer in the desk east of Alice's bed and pulled out a rectangular card with a head of an ancient Greek soldier on the front, with bold numbers imprinted into it sharply. It had a shiny look to it. I knew it wasn't currency, because I've seen what the American dollar and coin looks like, so this must be some sort of card that can be used like it, in a way.

"This is definitely an emergency." Sadie said, grinning widely.

Apparently it was a credit card, something people use to pay with if they don't have enough cash in their wallet but enough in their bank. At least that's how Sadie told me when we walked towards the center of town. I knew it had to be more complicated than that, but for now her information would have to do.

"First, we gotta buy stuff for decoration. You have anything in mind?" she asked as we perused through aisles of a massive store. I noticed Sadie's childlike behavior when she peered down the aisle of candy and toys, but also a sense of maturity in not begging to go down there and keep walking, unlike what other children do.

"...paper lanterns?" I suggested, completely unsure if where I was going was going to be completely expensive.

Wouldn't Alice get upset with our spending? I know this money was meant as a gift to splurge on but for special 'emergency' occasions like Christmas and other holidays and dire events like accidents, but something like this made me worried. I didn't want Sadie getting in trouble if Alice didn't want us spending money on something that we'd never use again.

Then again, it was in fact Valentine's Day. It was meant for Alice, too. Maybe this once this could be excusable.

We ended up leaving that store with a good amount of yellow paper lanterns that were reusable, along with pink and red rock candy for Sadie. She insisted that since it was her idea she should at least get some for being creative. Who was I to argue? Though the sound of her drilling her teeth into hard candy made me cringe. Kids these days, with their choice of unhealthy junk food. No one would catch me dead chomping away at hard candy like that.

"Now we gotta get you a suit," Sadie said, stopping in front of a store that simply said Men's Warehouse, "A really fancy one, too!" She smiled as she licked a rock candy stick before throwing it into a nearby trash barrel.

"How are we supposed to get one when they can't see-?" I started as we entered the building, but was cut off by one of the store clerks.

"Well, hello!" the man knelt down to Sadie with a broad smile, "And what brings you and your father by today?"

"Father?!" I blurted, stunned. I was shocked at the title along with the fact that this person can see me. He could be fifty or sixty years old!

Freak.

"He's actually my sister's boyfriend. He needs a suit," she leaned in and said softly, "he forgot today was Valentine's Day."

"I did not! I just-!" I started, but the man smiled and stood up.

"Well, lucky for you we still have an array of choices. Go ahead and take a look, the specials are all in the back," the man took a look at my robe and smirked back up at me, "Though uh, we don't carry cloaks and robes here. Sad to say."

Though he laughed as if it was a joke, I sarcastically laughed before he turned his back and walked back over to the register, and I cursed at him under my breath. Sadie must've heard because her eyes went wide as gumballs, but then continued leading me towards the section the man pointed to.

As we walked down towards the back of the store near the dressing rooms, I leaned down and whispered, "They put them at the back because they know people will be too lazy to go back here, and see the expensive, good ones in the front."

"You want an expensive one?"

"No."

Sadie grabbed a grey looking blazer and put it in my arms to try on, "Then let's get dawdling!"

* * *

Alice just finished the daily editor's meeting by the time her shift was about to end. Nothing really changed since the last one, promising others to still be used to the steady flow of incoming reports and such. Once Alice was inside the building, her mind was focused on her work at full blast. She wasn't exactly a workaholic, but knowing that unlike her job at the bookstore, people liked having her around and she proved worthy of the editing staff.

She had two work friends there, Emma and Thomas, who were a married couple. Most of the colleagues there were married or beginning a family, and some were even elderly with so many anniversaries behind them they had laughing wrinkles imprinted into their skin to show the happy years they've had with their loved one. It kind of made Alice feel left out. She was the only one still in the dating phase.

...Maybe a part of her was wishing she was married. She wasn't sure.

Emma knew Alice would feel left out on Valentine's Day since everyone had something planned. Being her friend, she told Thomas to wait in the car for her so she could quickly talk to her. Going up the stairs was hard for her since she was six months pregnant, but she did it in the name of exercise. Besides, and Alice knew this as well, Emma was a kick ass strong woman that would not back down from a challenge, and a flight of stairs and a bulging womb wasn't going to stop her either.

She finally made it to Alice's small office, a smile on her face. But then her smile slightly fell as she saw Alice in her office, looking so dejected.

Alice stared out the window, holding one of her desk photos in her hands gently. She looked up at Emma's knocking on the side of the door and softly smiled.

"Hi, Emma." Alice greeted as she put the picture of her parents and sister back near her computer.

"Hey. Tom and I are going out to eat for dinner, and we're inviting you to come with us. Wanna join? It'll be at that Italian restaurant that just opened up down the road." she offered, rubbing her lower back.

Alice beamed but shook her head to politely decline, "I can't. I've got a baby sister and a boyfriend that need food."

"Can the guy cook?" Emma asked, watching Alice pack up her backpack with papers and her empty lunch bag.

Alice shrugged as she stood up, her winter coat over one shoulder. "I'm not sure. I mean, I don't remember making quiche, but I found it in the fridge one day."

Emma laughed at that as she walked beside Alice towards the door to leave the building. "Oh, man! Trust me Alice, if you've happened to find quiche in your fridge that you didn't make, he can definitely cook."

"Does Tom cook?" Alice asked as they stepped out into the evening air.

Emma nodded, "Probably more than he should. He has an entire collection of recipes he still has yet to try," she grinned at Alice, "You should try his croque-monsieur, it's pretty good."

"He likes...French food?" Alice raised a brow.

Emma knew Tom was into the French language, basically learning new cultures and languages, so it didn't come as surprising when he began making foreign foods with their gourmet kitchen. Thanks to her and Alice, Tom now likes Mexican food as well, but the poor bloke still couldn't speak fluent Spanish worth his life. At least Emma can, somewhat. Teaching him came at a price. Especially when he tried commenting on how cute a dog looked in the language but actually said 'but'. That definitely drew eyes at him, and Alice was there to witness that hilarious moment.

"Yeah, he's gotten me into it since we were dating. Hell, his cooking is the reason I got married!" Emma and Alice laughed at her joke, "But a croque-monsieur is basically a fancy term for a grilled ham and cheese. Don't tell Tom, cause he'll try to explain to you why it 'isn't' and how it 'has a different technique'."

"But it doesn't?" Alice smiled as she dug around her pocket for her car keys.

"Nope." Emma giggled, sidling up to the passenger seat of Tom's dark blue Volvo, with him happily sitting in it listening to music.

Tom noticed Alice standing near her car and rolled down his window, smiling kindly, "Hey Alice! You coming?"

"She's got dinner at home, love. It's just us this time," Emma said as she sat carefully in her seat, but then smiled up at Alice, "But you'll come next time we ask you out, right?"

"Sure." Alice nodded, giving a tiny smile to show gratitude for being thought of.

As Alice drove home, her high beams on due to the darkness despite it being near dinnertime, she thought about what Emma said about her marriage, her relationship with Tom. She was so happy, glowing with life and love. Alice wanted that. But with how things were now, she knew she could never see that happen. She had other worries and concerns in her way, like making sure Sadie was properly raised since no one else could, and she had her own responsibilities that distracted her from really enjoying life, besides being around Pitch.

...What would life be like if she was married to Pitch?

Alice turned her blinker on at the stop sign and took a left, her mind both focused on the slippery road and on her thoughts. It made her both excited and nervous at the idea of being married to him. Nervous because at any second she could lose him since the bond between them is forbidden, and also nervous that since he is a king in technical terms, she'd be given more responsibilities a normal wife wouldn't have. Would she dwell in the darkness of the Earth's core like he does? Would her entire lifestyle become dark, and she'd have to sacrifice life on the surface to life in the darkness?

Worse...what if Pitch had another dominating, tyrannical streak to take over the world's belief and all the other spirits would perish? She would have to be by his side no matter what she thought of the matter.

But she knew those thoughts were irrational. She saw Pitch slowly change, and from the bottom of her heart she knew he would never force her to side with someone and be that domineering person the Guardians say he was before.

What would Pitch think of the matter of marriage? Would he agree with committing to that, despite being immortal?

Now that she thought about it, it couldn't work. Even if she did get married to him, he would outlive her. He'd still look thirty or late twenty something, while she would age onward towards her grave. That made a shiver run down her spine and her mouth pull into a frown. She knew that would both hurt her and Pitch, knowing that she would die and he would continue to live on.

Would he move on from that? After she passed on and many years later, would he fall in love with someone else yet keep her in his mind?

Alice had to put those thoughts at bay. If she were less serious about the subject, or maybe if Pitch was mortal, she'd be daydreaming about what the wedding would be like and what song she would walk down the aisle to, or what color the bridesmaid dresses would be.

Maybe black.

Alice smiled at that little joke in her head as she parked the car and shut it off. The weather was still slightly warmish, but she kept her coat on anyway. Just as she unlocked the front door and trudged into the front room, she was met with Sadie right smack dab in the center of the room, staring at her seriously.

"Sadie? Where's-" She started, but Sadie cut her off with a suspicious question.

"Do you still fit in your prom dress?" she blurted, keeping her straight face on.

Alice raised a suspicious brow, and saw her little sister fidget a bit before regaining her composure. Alice dropped her backpack on the floor near the door and hung up her coat, thinking.

"Um, I think I do? Why?"

"I need a picture of you in it for art class. We're doing this picture thing where we have something looking out of place, and I wanna get a picture of you in your prom dress out in the snow."

Alice smiled at that, and Sadie did too, but for different reasons. While Alice smiled in admiration for taking her classes seriously, Sadie grinned because she knew Alice would not decline. Of course she would help her baby sister! Alice led her to the attic and brought down the long box containing her dress, bringing it to her room.

"I'm surprised you're not waiting until Sunday like you usually do. I'm glad you're on the ball." Alice said, shedding out of her clothes and pulling on the lavender dress.

Sadie liked Alice's prom dress, too. Surprisingly, it still fit her. The dress hugged her waist but flowed outwards like the elven dresses from Lord of the Rings, touching the floor like a ghost. Tiny little crystals lined the waist and the deep v-neck, spreading into a fleur-de-lis in the middle of her stomach.

"It's a little tight, but I can manage." Alice said, looking at herself from behind in the mirror. She forgot how much the dress exposed her back.

"Put your hair down," Sadie commanded, "That ponytail looks ridiculous with the dress."

"So you're a fashionista now, huh?" Alice laughed, pulling out her white hair tie and letting her dark auburn tresses fall to her shoulders. "I'm going to need to dye my hair soon," she noticed, touching her hair gently as she peered into the mirror, "It's getting too dark again."

She turned to Sadie and and raised her hands in a form of saying _ta-da! _Sadie could tell she wasn't used to being in the dress, and by the crinkle in her brow it told her that she was remembering how her prom night was never meant to be. Or that she wasn't a very big dress enthusiast.

Welp! It's about to happen now!

Sadie led Alice out of her bedroom and towards the sliding glass door, quickly opening it. Alice stepped out, watching her feet as to not trip on the hem of her dress against the threshold of the door.

But then she looked up…

* * *

I stood in the middle of a homemade, polished dance floor, looking extremely handsome-as usual- in a black suit and a red tie, neatly pressed and formal. I shyly smiled at her, unsure of what to do or even what to say. The shocked face she wore clearly told me that Sadie succeeded in surprising her older sister.

Paper lanterns hung around on strings in a square formation, encircling the little dance floor. Off to the side was a table with a picnic blanket draped over it with an old CD player belting out Alice's favorite collection of soft guitar and flute songs. Beside it was a bottle of red wine and two beautiful wine glasses, glimmering from the light of the moon and the lanterns.

Alice didn't realize she was smiling broadly until her cheeks started hurting. I grinned back, my eyebrows raising in concern at seeking her cheeks shine with tears.

She lifted up the hem of her skirt a bit and ran towards me, and I laughed at seeing she still wore her red casual shoes underneath. She collided into my chest, softly crying happily into my shoulder as my arms wrapped around her securely.

"Happy Valentine's Day, my darling Alice." I whispered, kissing her neck.

"I love you. I really, really love you." Alice repeated as she pulled back, smiling up at me.

I chuckled one last time before releasing her, and bowed to her. I extended a hand as I rose back up, smiling gently, "May I have this dance?"

Alice beamed again, and her hand was soon in mine, holding on tightly. Her body fit perfectly close to mine as I held her close and guided her to the music, allowing her to rest her head on my shoulder in peace. I looked over at where the porch was, and saw Sadie smiling happily at us.

I beamed and mouthed, 'Thank you.'

Sadie nodded, her dimples showing from her genuine smile.

I didn't know that the reason she had her hands behind her back was not because of confidence of her achievement, but that they were hiding an object from our view.

A letter.

* * *

Once the kitchen clock struck ten thirty at night, Sadie crept back outside stealthily as to not wake up her sister and the Boogeyman. Everything in the backyard was cleaned up, not a single trace of the little dance party was left behind. Only wonderful memories.

The moon shone brightly on the melting snow that lay in the branches of trees and on the soft ground, glimmering with brilliant white light. Stars twinkled in the sky, and Sadie watched them before going over to the banister of the porch and placing her hand on it. She wore her favorite pair of winter pajamas, white, yellow and blue polka dots with her black socks to keep her feet warm in the chilly night. Her hair was a little mussy from rolling around restlessly in her bed.

She wasn't sure if this was a good idea, leaving a note like this out in the open. But sometimes when Sandy makes his rounds she's usually asleep unless he comes early to play with her. She had no choice but to leave it outside, since the Sandman respected people's privacy in their own homes.

What if Alice or Pitch woke up before her, went outside and opened the letter? She knew Alice's response would be calm and collected, maybe even understandable, but Pitch...well, he's unpredictable.

Was Sandy still his enemy? She wasn't sure. Pitch could be a rather confusing man, and didn't necessarily voice his opinions on people unless someone was listening and he felt like gloating. His relationship with Sandy is getting better than before when they tried killing each other, but still...you never know.

Sadie placed the folded letter written in her own handwriting on the banister before whispering a soft, 'Happy Valentine's Day' before running back inside. The last thing she wanted was to be caught outside after she was previously sent to bed by her sister. Or worse, getting caught by her newfound crush.

_Dear Sandy,_

_Happy Valentine's Day. I don't really have a gift for you, cause I don't have money. I don't know what boys like on Valentine's Day. If I did have money I'd give you a really big blanket to cuddle in or a yellow nightcap. Something sleep related since you enjoy it so much._

_I really like you, Sandy. You mean a lot to me. _

_Love,_

_Sadie Xaviers_


	17. Chapter 17

**This is so long, I'm sorry in advance. Also, just a heads up...yeah, beware. I kinda got carried away while listening to music and what was supposed to be brief ended up being...you'll see.**

**This was weird for me to write up. You're welcome.**

**WARNING! ****Badonkadonk. Birds and the bees. And with Pitch's commentary it's going to be hotter than Hell's fire.**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

I remember Sadie acting a little peculiar a few weeks after Valentine's Day. At first I thought maybe it was something related to school, or...restless sleep? I wasn't sure, but the girl wouldn't talk to me when I asked her and often changed the subject. Alice told me she noticed as well, and asked her when she picked her up from school. Apparently she hasn't heard from one of her friends in a while and she's worrying where they've gone. Alice told her not to worry, that they'll soon get in touch with her.

But Alice told me that she said maybe they sent a letter and it's taking a while, Sadie looked very uncomfortable and hopeless.

...What was that girl up to…

Two months passed, and it was soon April. Thank goodness the snow was finally gone, but the rain was constant on certain days and every morning guaranteed wetness and chilly winds. The flora in the town was struggling to bloom, not fully done but almost there. I liked this type of weather the best. It wasn't blindingly sunny, nor freezing cold, or absolutely dreary. It was decently shady. It didn't hurt my eyes nor did it make me want to stay inside. I liked the smell of rain and watching the leaves sway in the wet wind.

So did Alice.

One time we actually sat outside on the bathroom towels until it started thunderstorming, and we came in sopping wet and laughing. That was a good memory. That was the day I learned that her auburn hair wasn't her natural hair color. I mean, I kind of suspected it since it was an unnatural blood red color, but she told me she liked it better than her brunette hair. So of course, I challenged her to let her hair return to it's natural shade so I could see what she looks like as a girl with brown hair. Why wouldn't I? I felt like I was deceived!

I'm kidding.

April 22nd is Alice's birthday. I'll never forget that day, the first time celebrating her birthday with her and Sadie.

It started with making her chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. I mean, early in the morning. Crack of dawn. I had to literally carry Sadie out of bed in order for her to help me. But the little girl ended up falling back asleep at the table, her head resting on the open cook book I was using.

I needed Sadie's help badly then. I didn't know how to make pancakes and with the appliances in their kitchen, it was like rocket science.

That's a poor excuse. Alright, I'll confess.

Alice walked in and somehow an explosion of batter happened. I have no idea how, please refrain from asking. But the chocolate chip batter spread all over the stove, the wall behind it and all over me. It frightened Sadie awake, for I heard her jolt up with a yelp.

Surprisingly, Alice was laughing hysterically. She held her stomach as she gestured to my face.

I frowned, unamused at how she thought it was hilarious that I failed in making her breakfast. I was thinking of her! And now she's laughing at my attempt of making her a gift.

But I didn't realize I had batter all over my face as well, as well as chocolate splatters. Sadie was biting back a grin as well, rubbing her eyes awake. Alice walked over to me and touched my cheek and showed me her index finger, and indeed it was covered with batter.

"You suck at pancakes." Alice giggled, licking her finger.

"I know, just...shut up." I mumbled through my teeth, looking away. So much for-

Then I felt her tongue on my cheekbone. That startled me and made me jolt back up and stare at her in shock. She merely smiled innocently, but Sadie saw it all.

"Oh ew, Alice! That was nasty! That stuff is uncooked!" Sadie made a sick face and held her stomach.

I grinned widely, dropped the stirring spoon in my hand and wrapped my arms around her before kissing her. Alice giggled through the kiss and her hands wove through my hair, making me shiver. She pulled back from the kiss and licked my jaw where more chocolate lay, causing me to chuckle.

"Oh GOD!" Sadie made fake retching noises, "Stop it! I swear to God Above I'll do anything if you just stop!"

Alice pulled away again and grinned at her, raising a brow. "Anything?"

"Yeah, anything!" Sadie looked like she was having an actual meltdown. It was kind of amusing.

"You'll clean your room."

"Yes!"

"Do your laundry."

"That too!"

I was expecting Alice to give another chore for her sister to do, but I was surprised at the next one. She smiled and said, "Have a sleepover at Lucy's?"

Sadie's eyes widened. Alice told her that she was invited to a slumber party around lunchtime, and Sadie nearly whooped with glee out of her chair. That definitely encouraged her to do a good job cleaning her room and her clothes, because when Alice and I went in to double check the entire room was spotless. Not even a stray sock or puzzle piece on the ground. Not even a hair from her dolls' heads.

To be quite honest, I think it was the most cleanest room I've ever seen a child possess. Even her pillows were fluffed and her trash was empty. The room was spotless. That clearly told me she really wanted to go visit her friend. Maybe it was that friend who wasn't around and why Sadie was so forlorn for a while? I guessed so.

Once she left, it was just Alice and I. That gave us more privacy, and honestly, I kind of liked it. She properly cooked pancakes and ate quite a lot of it. I didn't really have anything to give her, so whatever she wanted to do, I was by her side with it. After lunch she wanted to watch a movie she hasn't seen in many years, and I was more than happy enough to lay on the couch with her. Half of the time I wasn't even watching the movie, I was watching Alice. I would laugh when she laughed, I'd stroke her hair, hold her shoulder when the sad moments happened and she'd cuddle closer, and at one point she allowed me to braid a small strand of her hair during the credits.

"How is your birthday, so far?" I asked, holding her shoulders.

"Good. Simple, just the way I like it." She beamed at me, "But it'd be better if you'd give me a back rub."

I grinned at that and swirled my finger for her to turn around. She made some sort of pleased noise and straightened her back, moving her hair away from her neck.

Oh, I knew what she was doing. She's clever, but isn't matched to my own.

I rubbed her shoulders before pressing my thumbs down her shoulder blades, and rolled my palms until I heard her sigh happily. That made me smirk, knowing how easily I could make her feel good.

...Imagine what else I could do to her...the moans she would make…

Shit. Don't think that, Pitch. Bad zone to go into right now, especially when she was around. Still, I couldn't help myself from kissing her neck and letting my lips linger there the more my hands trailed down her back and wrapped around to her stomach, pulling her close to me.

"Why send Sadie away to her friends house?" I asked, noticing her blush reaching the tip of her neck, "I know for a fact this wasn't a coincidence."

"Damn," Alice laughed as she turned around to face me, "Okay, I wanted my birthday with just you and me. There's...there's something I wanted to show you, to share with you."

I was genuinely curious. She's shared a lot of things with me...what other secrets could this girl keep? I guess my questions were written all over my face because Alice smiled and kissed my nose, causing me to smirk at her sappiness.

"You'll have to wait and see. It's a place that means a lot to me." Alice said softly.

I noticed her eyes glance at my lips before looking back at my eyes. I grinned and leaned back, teasing her. She made that adorable pouty face and followed me back, giving me bambi eyes.

"Come on, that's mean." Alice murmured.

"I'm an evil man." I laughed, gently caressing her cheeks.

"Yeah, you are!" Alice smiled, and then bravely kissed me, albeit a bit off from where her target should be but nonetheless she always was capable of taking my breath away.

To prove her I growled and bit her lip, and she opened her mouth to whimper. My tongue slipped in and gently caressed her own. Her hands were soon stuck in my hair and she pressed her body closer, moaning softly.

I wanted her so bad...I never thought I would experience total, uncontrollable lust and love again, but I have.

But then she pulled away and jumped up, and she started laughing when I made some sort of noise of disappointment. I didn't know I was capable of a _whine, _but apparently I was. Or at least, at that time.

"Come on," she called as she opened the sliding glass door, "I want to show you."

"Show me what?" I asked as I followed her outside.

The sun was already setting by the time we were outside. The sky was tinted a violet purple with dark pinks and reds. Stars were slowly blinking back into the sky, one by one, and not one single cloud was in sight. The wind was no longer bitingly cold, just warm and soft. Alice led me by the hand into the woods behind the house, carefully stepping over roots and branches, warning me of incoming stumps. I smiled and tried attempting to grab her ass, but she laughed and swatted my hand away, pulling me a bit so I would walk beside her. My arm snaked around her waist as she led me to this tiny clearing, barely ten feet long and seven feet wide.

By the time we reached this clearing, it was dark. The moon was just rising in the sky, but it was bright enough to see what was there. The entire clearing had soft grass and moss, not a single root or rock to be seen. Small flowers of white and purple dotted the grass here and there.

Upon further inspection, Alice released my hand and walked towards a tree at the edge of the clearing and climbed into it with dexterity. She disappeared behind the upper branch, and a rustling followed.

"When I was really little I found this spot, and this hiding place became something like a clubhouse, but only me and my imaginary friends could be in. Not even Sadie knows about this place."

I chuckled, watching my feet shuffle before looking up and seeing her silouette against the leaves. Something was lying in her hands.

"Am I an imaginary friend, then?" I teased.

Alice softly laughed before jumping from the branch expertly, rolling her eyes at me. "No, you didn't let me finish,"

"I apologize." I gave her the best pouty face I could muster, but being one with the dark and known as a villain makes it harder to pull that off.

She smiled before coming over to me and looking at this wooden box in her arms, etched into the cover was the word _Memories _in childlike handwriting. She traced her fingers across the top of the box and said softly,

"When I got a little older, I knew I wanted to share this place with someone that meant the world to me. It got a little lonely with just playing with imaginary people that even I couldn't see."

I smiled as I plucked a few stray leaves from her tresses. Her hair was already returning to it's original brown color, with the fading red looking like mere highlights. I liked her brown hair.

"Well, I feel honored. Thank you, Alice."

"You should be," she smirked, "Because whatever is in here are memories of...what I used to be before my parents died."

"Alice, you don't-"

"I'm ready to," she said with a brave smile, "Because you were around I finally moved on from all that sadness and regret, and I can look back with fondness now. It no longer hurts to think about Mom and Dad. My fears made me stronger, and now I...I want to show you this." Alice sat down on the soft ground, and I followed her movements.

"You know what a time capsule is?" she asked, putting her hands firmly on top of the box.

I slowly nodded. I knew the meaning behind it, I just didn't know what humans put inside of them. Alice shyly smiled before taking off the lid that scraped against the edges.

Inside were things like photographs, handmade objects, written notes, and even jewelry. Alice held up a plastic bag holding a sterling silver necklace with a swirling pendant, "My mom's. She gave it to me when I turned ten."

"It's very beautiful." I commented, and held my hands open when she handed me a small collection of photos from the past. Some were edged as if they were cut and some still shone as if they were brand new.

The first picture was of a woman in a wedding gown, the sleeves puffed and tapering down to the wrist. A man with a trimmed beard stood next to her, smiling broadly. The woman looked just as happy, and her eyes shone behind the thin veil.

"They got married a couple years after they dated. They were planning on getting married in the winter, but then my mom found out she was pregnant with me, so they got married in the summertime. I guess for legal issues." she had a nostalgic smile on her face that I liked.

She definitely did have her mother's eyes and her father's laughing smile. She inherited his dark hair as well, while Sadie looked more like her mother. But knowing Sadie, she'll grow her hair to her waist unlike her mother who cropped it to the beginning of her neck.

The following photographs were pictures of Alice as a baby and a couple of herself holding Sadie for the first time. Those made me laugh. Alice looked like she was confused as to why a baby was in her arms. She had on a disgusted, confused frown on her face and her messy hair was about to get snagged by Sadie's baby hands.

"That was the first time I held Sadie," Alice rolled her eyes, "I knew I wanted a sister, but I didn't know that babies smelled and...well, all in all I was disgusted that she peed on me."

I knew how much these meant to her. The photos of her family on vacations, Holiday cards her mother decorated, photos of their previous dog they owned when Alice was in high school, and her father happily showing his brand new car.

But then the next photo made my heart drop. The image was of Sadie standing next to Alice with her hand in her mouth, looking puzzled as she stared at the ground. Both of them wore black dresses and had their hair in ponytails, but Sadie looked more like a china doll than Alice did.

The funeral.

Alice showed me a clipping from a newspaper, old and smelling like aged paper. The title read in bold print, _Cruise Ship Crash Along Coastline._ Below that was an image of a massive vacation cruise, nearly broken and dismantled, sinking into the water. Smoke poured out of the bow of the boat, and only three lifeboats were floating away with people sobbing on them and holding each other for dear life.

"They were brave people," Alice said sadly, "I had a bad feeling when they left. I guess it was a warning of what was going to happen…"

"So...your parents drowned…" I looked up at her, understanding her pain.

She nodded, though with an emotion to show that she has moved on from her grief. "By the time they found their bodies, they were underwater held down by debris. Gramma was the one who told me a few days later…" Alice's voice lowered quietly, "But I think what bothered me most was that when my parents left, that was the last time I heard them say 'I love you.'"

I pulled her into a gentle hug, and she stiffened from surprise. Normally I don't react like that, and granted I don't, but in cases like this….I just knew she needed that. She hugged back before letting out a slight giggle. I pulled away and rose a brow, and she smiled at me.

"They would've liked you," she whispered, caressing my face, "Dad especially. You share the same taste in music," she looked down at my robe, "Though they probably would be concerned about me dating the Boogeyman."

"Everyone associates me with fear, I get that," I smirked, "If they were still around I bet it would take a while for them to trust me."

Alice looked up at me. Her big eyes read every emotion inside her. Love, happiness, comfort…

"I think they already do," she gave a soft smile, "Otherwise I wouldn't have...I wouldn't have felt like this."

Ow. My heartbeat was in my throat. I could feel it pounding...it reverberated all through my body. Was my own body shaking with each thrum of my heart? I never felt it beat so hard before...if anything I would feel it faintly before, but now it…

What was that Christmas movie Sadie liked watching? It had a green monster in it, where he was so evil he stole Christmas but then returned it because his heart grew so big. That's what it felt like. Like it was about to burst out of my chest.

Alice smiled and put everything back in the box before setting it aside, and then shifted her positions so she sat on her legs.

"Remember how you said you felt bad for not getting me anything?"

A pang struck, definitely a warning of guilt. I winced at that, and then slowly nodded. I was hesitant. I hope she wasn't disappointed. But by her confident smile I assumed the worst wasn't going to happen.

"Well, there is," she looked away and brushed back some of her hair behind her ear, "two, in fact."

"Oh? What might the first one be?" I smirked at her.

She laid down on the grass and stared up at the starry sky. Knowing humans she probably couldn't see me, but my well accustomed vision to the night allowed me to see her have a faint smile on her cheeks.

"Tell me about who you were before. Your life before you became you now."

"It's quite long, I'm afraid." I wasn't sure if she wanted to hear about my late wife and how I had a daughter…

She looked in the direction of my voice and smiled brightly, "We've got all night."

I was hesitant still. Awkwardly, I laid down next to her and looked up at the stars, thinking about where to start. Where should I? Right when I was born or where my life really held meaning?

So I started with the basics. I honestly was surprised at how easy these memories came to me now. Remember when Sandy informed me that because Alice's belief is stronger than others, and that she is my Devout Bond? It would help me regain lost memories, and he was right. Almost like a movie playing in my head were unlocked memories that I either couldn't recall or the fearlings blocked. They no longer controlled my mind. I could remember anything, or at least more than before.

I told her how I was the only child of my parents, my father who was a veteran from the royal kingsguard and my mother was a seamstress. My father died from wound infection when I was seven years old, a few years after I was sent to the Academy to be trained for the army. I was the best in my class, excelling at not only battle but linguistics and astronomy. Pretty soon I was assigned to my first squadron when I was only seventeen years old, but I didn't stay long. By the time I moved up to the title of officer, the fearlings and dream pirates were attacking our realm. Because of my skills my commander entrusted me to the royal kingsguard like my father served beforehand, and it was proven just that with my leadership our army would grow and defeat any who tried to attack us. Before I became a general I was roped into an arranged marriage by my mother, and ended up falling in love with my late wife. Days after being titled general, our daughter Emily Jane was born just as the sun was rising. I remember her being the light of my life...both of them. I loved them very much. A few years passed, and by the time Emily Jane was about Sadie's age I was assigned to guard the doors where the fearlings were kept in their dungeon. If I had a choice I would've stayed home. I didn't want to leave my daughter and wife, but they both knew I had no choice. I remember leaving on the ship, and looking back and seeing my wife wave goodbye and Emily Jane crying but waving her little hand very fast.

That was the last time I saw them as Kozmotis Pitchiner. The first time I saw them as Pitch Black, was the last time I'd see them alive.

I ended it there, only because I didn't want to scare Alice with the horrifying story of how I destroyed the entire realm and others as well, and even killed my own wife and witnessed my daughter disappear. I had no control over me back then, it was all the fearlings. All I could do was watch as the kingdom burned to the ground…

But once I was defeated by Nightlight and found myself here, I was capable of controlling myself more, and putting the fearlings at bay. Now that they were satisfied with the damage they've done, I made them my own servants and they do my bidding to keep me alive.

And...here I am now.

"Wow…" Alice sounded impressed, "That's more exciting than any life I've known."

I shrugged, "It was common where I was from. Old news, the usual. If anything your life is interesting. At least you're not forced into a marriage."

"Yeah, but you liked her in the end." she smirked.

"Yeah, I did." I rolled my eyes.

Alice childishly rolled on top of me and touched my face, trying to find where my eyes were in the dark. Once her hands wandered down to my mouth I bit her and she mumbled, "Ow." Then she placed her hands on my cheeks. Don't ask me why, I don't know why she did that.

"What would you do if you and I were in an arranged marriage?"

I smiled, "I'd be very happy, and glad my mother finally listened to me for once and gave me something I wanted."

"You want me?" she sounded surprised, and quiet.

"All the time. Even now…" my voice trailed off. Her face was so close, I could have kissed her. I wasn't going to unless she allowed it, though. But still, my hands found themselves at her waist, thumbing the bottom of her shirt.

"Pitch…"

That was a clear green light for me to kiss her. And I damn well did. Why wouldn't I?

I soon found myself rolling her over onto her back and on top of her. Her legs wrapped around my hips and her arms around my shoulders. My mind went fuzzy...I couldn't regain the self control I had before.

I have to be in control...I...can't…

I must've stopped because Alice touched my face and asked quietly, "Pitch?"

"I want you...right now, but I can't-"

"Yes you can," her mouth connected with my neck as her hands traveled down my chest. I couldn't help but shudder… "I want you to."

"No, you-"

"I do. I want to share myself with you in ways I haven't before. I want you to be my first. I _choose_ you…"

I was quiet. I had to consider her words carefully. She sounded like she sincerely meant it all. But...I wanted her to be sure.

"There aren't any take backs."

"I won't regret it."

"I might if I hurt you."

Alice's lips found mine again, lingering there longer than before.

She pulled away and breathlessly whispered, "Think of it as a birthday gift for me."

That did it. I was kissing her all over, our clothes peeling off one by one. The air got hotter than it was before. Was it us? Was our love heating up the entire forest? I could imagine the entire wood lighting on fire, burning into the sky until the world turned red as we made love on the grass. I haven't done this in so long...for so long I thought I forgot how to hold a woman, how to make her feel good.

But her sighs and moans were an indicator that nothing slipped my mind over the centuries.

Our breath mingled, panting when her body pressed against mine and her hands grabbed at my shoulders. I kissed her again and let my lips trailed over to her ear, teasing her by trailing my hands down her body to her south.

"I bet you would moan my name beautifully." I murmured, biting her neck.

She tried biting back a moan, but failed, and it made it worse the more I played with her body.

I didn't think a virgin like her would know how to make me feel like I was melting. Sweat dripped from our bodies, the air got hotter and hotter. I hadn't even penetrated her yet. We were just playing, seeing who would cave in first. And so far I was winning.

I don't know what I did, but Alice's moans got louder and her back arched. God, it was sexy hearing her make those noises…

They say that when soulmates make love, they get so hot they create fire. I swore I saw steam rise from when I touched her and when she scratched my chest with her blunt nails, I saw tiny flames from her fingertips. She looked so vulnerable under me...so young, full of life and vulnerable. Seeing her squirm at my touch and moan...it undid me.

"Now...Please, Pitch. Now." she was the first to cave in.

I smirked, grinding her hips into mine just to tease her. She made a noise of both pleasure and irritation I wasn't doing her bidding. I grinned and kissed her stomach, enjoying watching it flex and release from her rapid breathing and good feelings.

"Why? I thought you wanted to play."

"P-Pitch…" Alice groaned, and let out a breathless moan when I licked her stomach slowly.

"Beg for me."

"N-no."

"Beg, princess."

I kissed down her inner thigh, teasing her more. By the time I reached where she wanted me to be, her hips jerked and she whimpered. I grinned and rose back up, giving her a superior smile.

"Pitch, please...I want you."

That's right. Beg for me...beg for your king.

Crawling back up to her face, I gently kissed her before thrusting in. Her mouth opened in a gasp, her head craning back.

After that it was just soft, gentle touches...soft thrusts in a rhythm, going faster and faster, harder and harder, and whisperings of 'I love you's. She clung to me, burying her mouth to my shoulder so not even the nighttime animals could hear her scream in pleasure.

…

We made love until the sunrise, and by then, we were fast asleep in each other's arms, legs intertwined. Her head rested in the crook of my neck, her breath soft against my skin. I was the first to wake up with the call of the morning birds. My robe was draped over our legs, giving us some source of warmth from the chilly night. When I woke up, I was met with her sleeping, angelic face...so at peace. Content in her own dreamland. A smile tugged at my lips as I touched her cheek.

But as my eyes traveled downwards, I saw the marks I gave her. Not just bruises, but bite marks as well. Was I that animalistic? They were scattered on her shoulders, her neck, her thighs and her hips and in between her legs. I couldn't help but smile as I touched her leg.

Alice stirred a bit and opened her eyes. I looked at her and grinned.

"Morning."

She smiled sleepily, "Good morning...What're you looking at?"

I gestured to her body, and she looked down. After a moment's worth of staring, she grinned, "Cool. They look like I've been in battle."

"And quite a battle it was." I chuckled, pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

**Sorry for the secks. I intended it to be shorter but it kinda got hardcore and very passionate. Whoopsie.**

**My finger slipped.**

**Oh God, that sounded wrong. Please don't. Don't make a joke.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I SAID DON'T MAKE A JOKE.**

**You guys are just so dirty. Your reviews are greatly appreciated as always but these latest ones…I just had to close my eyes and think of your poor parents going through your history on the internet and finding that chapter. I just have to respond to these because I'm still laughing my ass off and also crying in agony at the loss of innocence you guys have. XD**

**Crazy Hopeless Romantic, yes, I really did say that. Thank you for noticing.**

**You guests...I bet you're hiding behind an anonymous profile so no one would notice your DIRTY MIND. Nonetheless I applaud you for your joke. Your reviews made me laugh and my teacher gave me a weird look. **

**I MEANT MY FINGER SLIPPED OFF THE KEYBOARD GEES YOU GUYS ARE SO IMMATURE. You want a joke along with that? Fine. My finger slipped out of nothing but I know where Pitch's finger has been.**

**THERE. YOU HAPPY? I CAN PLAY ALONG TOO.**

**I love all of you. :) You all made my day by your hilariously dirty reviews. Just limit it so it doesn't draw too much attention. ;D**

**Ok! Now that I'm cheered up and we all had our laughs, let's get to the next chapter.**

**Also I've been a little under the weather with a really bad stomach bug, so if there's minimal updates you'll know I'm busy puking up whatever demon crawled into my stomach.**

**Happy Friday the 13th! :D It's time for some ANGST!**

Sadie and Sandy were at the house by the time we arrived, and something told me it would be a challenge getting by the both of them without them noticing the bruises and bitemarks on Alice. Thank God she had most of her body covered with those long pants and long sleeved shirt, because otherwise she'd be doomed.

Alice opened the door, and practically danced in towards the kitchen where Sadie sat, doing her homework. Her little sister looked up, curious as to why we were outside and not at home when she got back from her friend's house. Alice greeted her and Sandy, who was helping her, and then walked into the bathroom to take a shower.

"Is she okay?" Sadie asked, looking at me.

I nodded, smiling, "Of course she is. Why wouldn't she be?"

Sandy gave me a hairy eye, _Because the both of your are acting too giddy for your own good._

I glared at him, "Shut up, Sandbag."

I plopped down on the couch and opened a book, hoping Sandy would finish and leave so it would just be Sadie and Alice and I again. When Sandy was around, I felt powerless, like the child that ends up in time out too many times. In technical terms, I have. Mostly by Sandy's hand. Though on better terms with him than before, I still held a grudge against him and he against me. He's not very good at hiding that.

"So did you get my letter?" Sadie asked him.

...What? That made me look up at the sliding glass door where I could faintly see Sadie leaning over the table for Sandy's attention. What letter? Since when did Sadie write letters?

I heard the tiny sound of jingling, meaning Sandy was talking. I watched them in the reflection, and when I saw Sandy look in my direction, I bent my head down as if I was engrossed in the book. Only Alice's running water in the shower filled the silence along with her humming.

Sandy must've said something, because I heard Sadie say sadly, "What do you mean it's wrong?"

Silence…

What. Did. Sadie. Do?

"But...I'm not being silly, I'm being serious. I like yo-"

That made me almost choke on my own breath. I must've made some sort of movement because it suddenly got quiet, but I pretended to scratch the back of my neck as I flipped a page. The book wasn't interesting at all, just nonsensical bullshit about some fellow staying in a house with a horrid man named Heathcliff. I felt like slamming the book shut and throwing it at Sandy. I wasn't sure why yet, but I knew whatever he did or said made Sadie shut up.

"Fine. I don't care…" Sadie whispered, and Sandy must've asked something that irked her because she snapped at him, "I said I don't care, Sandy. Just lemme finish my homework."

It was quiet after that, just the sounds of Sadie scribbling on her paper and flipping a few pages in her history textbook. Sandy soon joined me on the couch, staring straight ahead and holding his feet, a frown on his face.

...Now I know pain. Believe me, I know every form of it. Love pain, hate pain, loss pain, you name it. I also know defeat like the back of my hand…

But it was so _odd _seeing that defeat and pain on Sandman's face.

If Alice and Sadie were not around to teach me to become more 'relatable' and 'kind' to Sandy, I would've taunted him for that. He's seen it so much in me it was going to be my time to glorify in his pain.

...But it was relating to Sadie. I couldn't do that.

"Want to go for a walk?" I asked him, standing up.

He nodded, not looking at me even for a second. Just staring into space with that broken frown.

We walked outside and strolled down the sidewalk, the sun blazing against our backs. The light slightly hurt my eyes, but it was manageable for the time being. We weren't going to be outside for long. Sandy floated beside me, walking a few steps before jumping up lazily to fly a bit before walking again. Probably because I take long strides.

"So...Sadie wrote a letter to you?"

_Yeah. _He looked down at the dusty sidewalk, not at me.

"...Anything particular that bugged you about it? You know, for example...her handwriting or something?"

_I don't want to talk about it._

"Sandy," I stopped him, giving him a serious look, "If anything Sadie is the closest thing to a daughter I've had in a long, long time. I know you mean a lot to her. Something you said made her push you away, and because she has no father to protect her, _I will. _What. Did. You. Say?"

Sandy wasn't afraid, I could sense that and plainly see it on his face. He pondered for a minute, playing with his fingers as he looked down at the ground again. With hesitation, he looked up with sad eyes, _Sadie's getting older…_

"I've noticed. She's going to be eleven in a month," I folded my arms, "What's your point?"

He awkwardly rubbed the back of his head, and silently coughed into his fist. _She um...she told me she likes me._

"So? That's just a little crush, nothing to worry about." I said, rolling my eyes.

But that struck something in Sandy. He looked up at me, horrified. With newfound anger, he pointed a finger at me, and he was so furious he was mouthing along with the text above his golden head.

_Did you just hear what you said?! Pitch, I most definitely have to worry about this! Spirits can't have connections like that with humans! _

"Sandy, she's just a ten year old kid!" I snapped, standing my ground, but he edged closer in fury.

_She may be but those feelings stay over time! I can't be around if she's going to get those feelings, because she's going to grow older and not mature like the rest of the humans, all because of me!_

I was about to tell him he was the one being immature and nonsensical, but he was able to strike terror inside me. This sandbag thought it was my fault! Whatever I said scared him and made him burst like that.

_You've been hanging around Alice too much, and now your world is blending into hers. That's bad. It's bad for you, and if you don't distance yourself like a spirit should, the Guardians will find out, _he struck his open hand with his fist in irritation, _I should've told them about you and Alice when I had the chance. I let this relationship of yours get too far._

"Don't you DARE!" I screamed, grabbing his jacket and shaking him, "If I kept my promise to restore belief for you guys with Alice then you can damn well let me be with her!"

_Pitch, you're endangering her and you're endangering yourself! Sooner than later I'm going to have to tell them. They're already wondering why they've seen you but never doing your duty as the Boogeyman. They're questioning, and they're asking me because I visit Sadie so much!_

That hurt...knowing that I had no choice in this matter. What I was doing was illegal in ways humans would never know, the definition varying to theirs. Punishment would be memory wipe, and Alice would be broken hearted if she ever saw me again. I'd be forbidden to go near her, and the Guardians would put up a shield on her house that would keep me out for good…

My grip must've loosened on Sandy's jacket because he finally pried my hands off, dusting off his front with a hurt expression like I had.

_I didn't want to do that, Pitch. Sadie means the world to me, but I don't want to torture Sadie with the fact that it could never happen. Pitch….you need to do something. Before I do._

"You blew this up out of proportion," I glared at him, "Alice is mine, and I'm hers. If you can't handle that then stay away from Sadie and Alice. Because if you're going to break her heart...I can't stand the sight of you."

Sandy opened his mouth, shut it, and then took off into the sky. I watched his floating cloud turn into his signature plane, dreamsand flying from the propellers. Without a backwards glance, he took off.

Alice said that our fight was symbolism. I didn't know what she meant by that, but even Sadie understood it when she got older. It was a battle between heart and mind, a fight between doing the right thing and following your heart. Thinking of me as the one fighting for what I keep dear to me, it was hard to believe that the Boogeyman would take that position. Or both, even.

Three years passed after that.

None of us had seen Sandy since.

But he should be thankful. Because I know somewhere he was hurting, saddened that he wasn't there to see Sadie turn into a young lady...and the girl still believed in him despite disappearing for so long.

And she still loved him.


	19. Chapter 19

**I know. I know. It's definitely been a while. But really, life has been really rough and I've been a little down since some jerks at school have been making my life miserable, so I was kind of avoiding all source of contact with the internet and people in general for most of Friday, which I intended on posting this chapter. Luckily, I have some truthfully wonderful friends that I am so glad to have in my life that helped me get better, and...yeah, I dunno why I'm telling you this, I guess to tell you that never underestimate the friendships you have, because they're worth more than anything. I know I sound like a My Little Pony movie, but it's true, really.**

**Anyway! :) Now that I'm all better and we can finally continue this freakin' story (GAH! *flips table*) let's get to it! **

**Just a notice, my math sucks. So if it jumps from four to five years later, it's probably me being stupid and trying to figure out what the number is judging that it would depend on the month in the story. (Also I'm not sure how I feel about the ending of this so I'm cautiously aka timidly putting this up because this chapter was a bitch to write. I kid you not.)**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

Sadie was the only source besides calendars that told me that time had passed. Not only would she vocally shout all over the house what holiday it was or what special occassion was going to happen, but the little girl at age ten overtime turned fourteen.

And boy what a brat she can be.

She gave me that sigh with the roll of the eyes teenage girls do. Alice thought it was hysterical but me? I just wanted to smack it off of her! Giving me attitude, why, if I gave my parents attitude I'd be spanked with a paddle or hit with the back of my mother's hand.

But other than her attitude I can understand where she's coming from. She's wanting more independence, she's growing up.

Why does that remind me of Jack Frost? Ugh…

Luckily her age hadn't deterred her belief in me, because she told me straight up one Sunday afternoon, "It's a known fact you're real. Why wouldn't I believe in you?"

Sadie still retained that childlike demeanor, however. White was still her favorite color, she got excited over the smallest positive thing, she still begged for things like she did when she was ten, and once or twice I'd catch her playing with the mirror by making faces to it. To the point where it was actually sort of amusing.

...Don't tell Alice Sadie and I both were making faces in the mirror. It was raining outside and we were bored.

Sadie had grown into a smart young lady, and unlike Alice where patience was her center, Sadie...was a nutcase. Okay, that's putting it harshly. Her center clearly revolved around passion. I'm not meaning the romantic type, I mean passion for things like freedom and equality and justice.

One night after a snowstorm, a few weeks into January, Alice and I were in her room-don't think too hard on that-and Sadie was in the living room watching television. Out of nowhere, she started screaming in fury, "Damn right you're sent to prison! For corrupting your fellow politicians and bringing your town to shame, you asshole! Go to jail so some big guy with an ugly tattoo will make you his bitch!"

Alice looked at me with narrow eyes and folded her arms after Sadie's rant, "Now. _Where _did she learn that language?"

"The school bus." My response was a little too quick.

I think Sadie has heard me drop a few phrases of curses here and there. Bitch is her favorite word. Alice heard her swearing up a storm once she actually slapped the back of her head with a magazine and told her if she didn't stop she'll kick her outside until dusk.

Having a teenager around certainly was different than a child, despite keeping some childish traits. Sadie no longer was short and no longer had those cheeks with baby fat. She was slender, almost like Alice but not exactly her height yet. Sadie let her hair grow all the way down her back, preferring to have it in one long braid or just loose. She grew an interest in what's called...boho? No. Bohemian? I can't recall, but her choice of apparel was very grunge and artist like, and she loved clothings from different cultures, like Nepal and India.

Tooth would like her for her interest and passion in other cultures. Sadie would grow up to be a fine worker of international relations and activist. But so far Sadie's only interest is her family, friends, and her art and history classes at school. Good thing she's keen on her studies. As long as I'm around, no student's going to be slacking off in my presence.

Sure enough, Sadie's birthday would be rolling around and she'll be turning fifteen, and older and older she'll get along with Alice.

That scared me to death, knowing that they're aging and I'm not. What will I become when they're in their sixties? Just...just a memory? A daydream that they wish was still around? Even if I was I would feel so guilty for not doing something. It's not like I could give them immortality.

Or maybe...or maybe I can!

I was walking through the woods when I was deep in thought, waiting for the girls to come home from a party. I physically stopped at the idea.

"That's it! That's exactly what I could do! I could go to one of the older spirits and beg for them to become immortal! They'd _have _to agree to that!" I almost jumped in a circle with excitement and started gloating to myself, "Oh, you've done it now, Pitch! Wait until they hear this plan, it's _brilliant!_"

"Not so brilliant, I'm afraid."

...That better not be who I think it is.

Sure enough, it was. Jack Frost. Jack...Fucking...Frost. Whoop dee doo. I rolled my eyes as I saw him lying on his back on a tree branch, freezing autumn leaves solid with his toes.

Now it's time to take my leave.

Just as I was about to head out of the forest and to the house again, I heard Jack call, "Wait, Pitch!"

"What?!" I turned to snarl at him.

He wasn't phased by my bite. He looked awkward with his shepherd's crook behind his back as he walked towards my place. He looked pitiful. What an idiot.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to barge in on your thoughts." he tried holding out his hand, but I hid mine behind my back. No way am I touching him. No.

"Why are you even here? Spying on me…" I grumbled, looking away.

Jack sighed and switched his grip to his left hand with the wooden staff, kicking up leaves as we walked towards the house. I really didn't want him following me. I'd rather have Sandy around griping at me than this mixed bag of nuts.

"Well, I wanted to see what you do on a daily basis with Alice and Sadie. Since Jamie's all grown up and goodness knows where, I thought I'd observe how you-"

"Whoa whoa whoa whoa!" I stopped him, staring at him in horror, "Who told you?! My business with the girls was only known between me and…"

Jack grinned, liking the look on my face that went from confusion to absolute anger. I growled and looked up at the sky, "That little dust bin is _dead._"

"Pitch, it's okay," Jack hopped into the sky and flew in front of me as I started storming forward, "He explained everything. I mean it, everything. Sure, North wasn't too pleased and Bunny was pretty pissed, but I get it."

I looked at him oddly, "You...you do?"

Now I know Jack Frost. I think you know I know Jack Frost. He's my enemy, of course, and nothing would change that. Yes, I was very skeptical and very guarded by his odd sense of kindness he was showing me. I thought any second he'd whip out a snowball and pelt me, or make some snide comment about my defeat and then take off before I could break his spine in half. I knew he was capable of immense power if he summed up enough of it, I knew he makes a mess wherever he goes, I knew he was trouble, a mischief maker, and adores children.

But I didn't know he'd side with me on the fight Sandy and I had.

"Sure," he shrugged, "Granted, you're a lying, slimy asshat and I could never forgive you for nearly destroying us," that made me cringe, but he continued, "But I understood where you were coming from when you stood up to Sandy."

"Really." I asked doubtfully, giving him a suspicious eye.

He held up his hands honestly, "Really. There are times I wish I had connections like you have with them. I get it, caring about family. You love them. It's not that hard to understand."

I must've given some sort of look that I still wasn't trusting him, that he could freeze me any second because he sighed in defeat and dropped back down to the ground, putting his hands in his hoodie.

"I suck at apologies, alright? I'm not going to say it. But because you've helped us gain some belief by Alice...well, we're neutral. Ish."

I scoffed, folding my arms. "Fine. I only did it for Alice, not for you."

"And Sadie." Jack grinned widely.

That made me smirk. "Yes, and Sadie."

"Hey, speaking of Sadie, how's she doing? Sandy's missed her a lot. He's changed these past couple of years."

I folded my hands behind my back as we walked towards the house, the lights all on and noises of cookery sounding inside. Frost walked along side, a hidden smile on his face that I hadn't noticed yet.

"She's doing well. She's grown up, very independent," I smirked at him, "Like you."

"Cool," Frost grinned up at me, "Does she know I exist?"

I nodded slowly, and that made him excited. Can't say I blame him, the euphoric feeling of belief was always welcome no matter what age someone was at. He continued to show interest in my girls, mostly about what they do on a daily basis. I told him Alice's job, Sadie's excellent skills in school, and Alice's support of the family. She was like the roman pillar that held up the roof when the other two cracked to ruins, and how she was allowing me to help her with some of the weight. Especially since Sadie's a rowdy teenager, it was more hectic than ever. Her energy was like dealing with three crazy triplets of little Sadie's.

"So, back to your 'immortality' thing," Frost started, swinging his staff over his shoulder.

"Yes, you bluntly said it wasn't a good idea. Shouldn't I know that better than you?" I sneered at him, but he shrugged.

"You should, but I get that you're desperate."

I glared at him, "I'm not desperate."

Frost gave me a knowing look, clearly stating that I was. I growled and looked away, muttering, "Fine. What's your reasoning? Not like I want to hear it."

Frost simply started anyways despite me making it clear I didn't care what he thought, "Well, for starters you don't want to go around telling other spirits you're in this predicament. Secondly, there's no spirit besides Man in Moon that can do that, and I doubt he'll listen to you since he's the one that made the rules."

"Damn…" I muttered, looking up at the sky. No moon out, but that didn't mean he wasn't watching.

"How long have you and Alice been together? Like, four years?" he asked.

I groaned, wishing his incessant chattering would stop. Now I was glad he never joined my side against the Guardians because this little brat talked up a storm, more than Sadie could ever in a lifetime. He continued on about how I was wasting my breath and time, and that sooner or later Alice is going to find someone else that won't be immortal.

Well that topic made me panic _again. _Hey, I had a reason to snap at him.

"Will you shut up already?!" I snapped at him.

But at the last moment, at the edge of the forest, I saw a sight that could never be erased from my memory. Jack stood still, looking between me and the two people outside. He finally rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, as if he knew the entire story I was watching.

Sandy was there. So was Sadie, and by her face she was genuinely surprised seeing him.

Jack wasn't kidding. Sandy really had changed. Mostly in physical appearance. He was taller, just inches taller than Sadie herself. He must've morphed his form during those four years, and believe me that metamorphosis for a spirit takes ages to do. How he was able to gain energy while transforming his body in just a minimum of four years, I had no idea.

His face was less round than before and his nose was more humanly sculpted, but nonetheless he was still recognizable. His sand body gave an appearance of Indian trousers and the signature folded jacket he had, and his shoes curled.

He...he didn't do all this for Sadie...did he?

I looked at Jack, who winced. "You don't mind I was a distraction, right?"

I growled, "I'll kill you later."

Not wanting to watch this display, nor embarrass Sadie with whatever she was discussing with Sandy, I melted into the shadows. Finally, away from Jack Frost.

Sadie stared, open mouthed. She looked Sandy up and down for the third time. Despite being known as a loud talkative person, no words could describe how she was feeling or what she wanted to say to him. She wanted to hug him and cry because she's missed him so long, she wanted to laugh because of the absurdity of her silence, she wanted to punch Sandy in the stomach for skipping out on her for _four freaking years _when she needed him most.

"You're...you're back." she stammered, looking into his golden eyes.

He shyly smiled and nodded, looking up through his lashes like a puppy. Sadie found it too adorable for her own good.

_I never really left. _He touched her hand, but she withdrew. She couldn't look at him, just at the wooden fence of the patio.

"No. You left. Four years and I was alone when I needed you most," Sadie said, looking at the ground with bitterness, "I told you how I felt when I was ten years old and you left because you were disgusted with me."

His fingertips touched her mouth, silencing her. She looked up at him, still angry. He looked mournful, like four years of regret and guilt were finally pouring out of him.

_I left for bad reasons that I thought were in the name of your safety. It's bad for humans to love spirits-_

"Big excuse," she muttered under his fingertips, "Pitch broke that rule and he's still around. Why couldn't you?"

_Because you were young. There were other boys more worthy than me, and I misjudged your feelings as just childish crushing. Sadie, I really did care about you. Do. Why do you think you've never had a single nightmare despite practically living with the Boogeyman?_

Sadie couldn't think of a response fast enough for Sandy's liking, so he continued. Now he wasn't just signing or having text float above his head, he was mouthing it. Sadie knew how to lip read, thank goodness for Sandy. She knew sign language as well, mostly from school, but Sandy was too desperate to sign everything that was on his mind.

_I never left, Sadie. Physically I did but I would never leave you in any other way. I kept my promise that you would be safe. I always will-_

"That's not enough, Sandy," Sadie broke away from him, fighting back tears, "You left for _four _years. I missed you. I almost gave up on you. But I couldn't, because I really did care about you."

Sandy stepped forward, _But-_

"But nothing!" Sadie yelled, tears building up in her blue eyes, "You hurt me worse than you thought, Sanderson. I needed you around. I'm still that outcast at school with minimal friends because I still believe in childish fantasies. You never kept me safe in daylight, only when I was asleep! At school I'm harassed by jocks and ridiculed by the teachers for being too liberal and independent. Who was I to go to when I cried? Who could I have possibly gone to that knew how to comfort me and be there?"

Sandy looked down at his slippers, ashamed.

"I couldn't go to Pitch because he'd be angry. Not at me, but he'd go after people and punish them, and the last thing I would want is for people to get hurt because of me. I couldn't go to Alice because she'd try to reason with me why maybe I'm the victim and she ends up sounding like the teachers. You were the only one I knew that let me cry on your shoulder when I needed it, you were there every moment I needed you…"

Sadie's voice fell...she couldn't go on. She didn't have the heart to. Tears were running down her face, and she stubbornly wiped them away, angry at herself for being so weak. _Selfish! Self centered! _She scolded herself, _You make this all about you! How DARE you! How could you do that to him!?_

She cried. She tried holding it back, but those four years of loneliness came rushing forth in the form of her tears, and she couldn't stop it. Horrible flashbacks of her lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and waiting for those dreamsand images to come hurt her. The images of her writing letters to Sandy she'll never send before throwing them into the trash, of drawing his face until it burned into her brain, thinking that if he had a voice what would it sound like? Lulling and soothing? Musical? Gravely and tough?

Gentle hands touched the sides of her cheekbones, and she looked up, not expecting to see Sandy's face close to hers, noses almost touching.

Without a warning, he softly kissed her, soft as a butterfly's touch. It was one of those kisses that was so gentle it made her heart soar that her wish was fulfilled.

His kiss lingered before he pulled away, looking into her eyes and letting his thumb wipe away her tears.

_Do you accept my apology?_

Sadie stared at him, not fully processing what was happening. When her brain finally comprehended Sandman's kiss, she clung to him in a tight hug. His arms wrapped around her, gently rubbing her back in circles.

"Don't leave me again. Promise."

_Under Man in Moon's watch, I promise._


	20. Chapter 20

**Woot woot, chapter 20 just arrived. This chapter will be filled with summer fun, because quite honestly where I am it's still snowing and the snow is trying it's very hardest to stay around. Lately I've been very ill so please excuse the lateness if there's any.**

**Please enjoy, and hey! Easter is coming tomorrow really soon. :) So for all of you people out there that celebrate it I hope you all have a very happy and sunny Easter day. Don't eat too much chocolate, I don't want my dear readers getting sick! (But make sure you hoard those Easter eggs from your siblings if you have any. The lives of candy depend on you.)**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

Sadie came in with a dazed expression on, her eyes focused off in another world as she closed the door behind her and stood there, unmoving. Alice and I looked up from our conversation, waiting for her to say something.

Alice glanced at me, and after I shrugged, she asked her sister, "Hey. You okay?"

"Yeah…" she sighed.

"You sure? You look a little off."

"Nah. I'm fine." she finally smiled, walking towards her room, still dazed and her body swaying as if she was a ghost.

Alice and I watched her go down the hallway, her being genuinely curious and I being wary.

"That's just freaky." I said once her door was firmly shut closed.

Alice shrugged lightheartedly, "Ah, she's full of surprises and weirdness. Nothing unusual. Kind of like you!" she smiled at her jab.

I smirked at her before flicking her shoulder, and she laughed, trying to grab my hand before I could flick her again.

Sadie continued to be all dreamy and...ghostlike, in a sense, for the following week. But she finally snapped out of it when the heatwave came that June. Oh. My. God. It was like being at the foot of an active volcano. That's how hot it was. You could literally see heat waves sizzling on the pavement outside and on the roof of Alice's car, and anything metal outside you better avoid, or be prepared for burning. If you wanted cool air as well as be outside, you had to stand completely still, not even breathe, and wait for a gust of calming wind to swirl through the backyard.

I have never been so bothered by temperature before. I didn't know I could, but the heat caused me to shed off the robe and just walk around in my pants. Even Alice changed into a breezy beach dress so her clothing wouldn't stick to her body. Sadie would not stop complaining, and was lazy as ever.

"Ugh! How hot is it outside again?" she moaned, wiping sweat off her upper lip as she hung upside down on the couch. Her woven sandals nearly fell off her feet as she lazily swung them.

"Almost a hundred and seventeen degrees Fahrenheit," Alice said with her head buried in the freezer, her voice slightly echoing, "that's the record this month."

"You've got to be shitting me." Sadie griped as she tried reaching for her glass of water.

"Language, young lady." I scolded.

"Sorry."

Alice finally made some sort of of frozen treat with orange juice and cups by sticking a popsicle stick into the middle and leaving it in the freezer. Thankfully, that quieted down Sadie for a while, but once that was gone the now fifteen year old was face down, flat on the floor with her music in her ears, absentmindedly flipping through songs until something reminded her of winter.

"Why is she complaining, there's worse things than a heat wave." I muttered, folding my arms.

Alice closed the freezer and looked at me. I stared back, still unamused.

"What?"

"At least you're somewhat resistant to temperature. You can control that." she chided gently.

I rolled my eyes. Yeah, I get testy when it's hot like this. Why wouldn't I? Anyone would, even an age old spirit like me.

Alice and I moved outside a few hours later, tired of the indoors when it was truly a nice day outside. One thing I did like about hot weather was that there was no way I would see Frost around. I wasn't sure if he would melt or get sick or something, but knowing that he can't be around during then felt like Mother Nature was allowing me vacation from him. First his immense hate when I first met him, and now the loser would not stop talking to me. Annoying brat.

Alice's voice shook me out of my thoughts, and I looked over at her. She was lying on the grass with her eyes closed shut, the wind blowing through her hair gently. Blades of grass somehow wove into her now bright, blood red hair. She looked like a summer elf.

"Sorry?"

"I was wondering if you knew any place we could go to that would be cooler. Like a pond or something?" she looked at me through squinted eyes.

I thought for a while. Ponds weren't usually the best place to swim in. Not only was it mucky and gross if you touched the bottom, but some sprites like to live there, and if humans happen to come across them and their nests, they're most likely to cause trouble. The last time I wandered into their territory I nearly lost my sanity from their incessant laughter.

"There's a quarry I've found a long time ago...Is that something that strikes your interest?"

Alice's soft smile told me indeed. Sure enough when Sadie was informed to get her bathing suit and whatever she needed for swimming, she was ecstatic. Nearly bouncing around the house finding her sketchbook and her sunhat. If anything she was the one bringing all her stuff while Alice had nothing besides the bathing suit she had on and her hat.

I had forgotten exactly what the quarry looked like over time, and I could tell Alice and Sadie loved it when we got there. The water was as blue as the Caribbean sea, the skies clear without a single cloud in sight. There was a nice patch of trees that shaded one part of the sandy side that Sadie made a beeline to, as well. The quarry was of almost a square shape, nearly half a mile long and about two thirds of a mile wide. On three sides of the quarry was solid rock, like a wall that touched the sky. Flora guarded the entire place, whether it'd be trees, bushes or overgrowth of flowery vines. It almost gave off a tropical feel.

Alice cheered as she took off her dress and ran towards the water. I smiled as she jumped head first into the water, and she resurfaced a moment later with a happy sigh. I looked over at Sadie and noticed she was focused incredibly hard on her drawing, her music in her ears again.

I made my way over to her casually, my hands behind my back. I bent over to look at her drawing. For the time being it was just lines and shapes, some darker than others.

Sadie noticed my presence and stopped her music, looking up with a smile, "Hi, Pitch!"

"Hello. What are you drawing? You look so engrossed in it."

She pointed to the quarry itself, right where the rock grew into the sky and one could barely see the green on the surface.

"I'm drawing that, but I'm going to be putting a face in the rock once I'm done. I'm going for something surreal...ish."

"Well, I'm glad you have a heightened interest in art," I ruffled her hair, "it's very nice seeing it in you."

Sadie smiled and turned back to her drawing, sketching in more lines and ovals in the center of the rock wall.

"Hey, Pitch!"

Alice was jumping up and down in the water, "Come on! The water's nice!"

I shook my head at first, but Alice gave that puppy look that always was capable of getting me to do things for her. With a sigh, I waded in, sucking in my chest at how chilly the water is.

"God! This is _not _what I had in mind." I grumbled, not liking the feel of my pants becoming heavy with water.

This is not what a Boogeyman would be doing. Good God, this water was cold at first! But after dunking my head under and meeting up with Alice in the sunlit part of the quarry, the water was much warmer than the shaded area. She laughed and floated on her back, watching me tread water.

"I take it you're not that into swimming." she grinned.

"Look at me!" I gestured to myself, "Do I look like the summer spirit or the Boogeyman? I'm like a shark in this water."

"Ooh, scary," she laughed, twisting herself around until she floated on her stomach and stared into the water like a dead man.

That gave me time to roll my eyes before she surfaced. Out of nowhere, she splashed me right in the face, causing me to splutter and cough. Once I wiped the water from my face, I saw Alice stifling a laugh. I gave her a wide grin, making her eyes widen.

"You're going to regret that."

I felt younger. I felt like I was human again when we were swimming around avoiding splash attacks. With anyone else I would never even think of sticking a toe into water, but Alice was an exception. She swam as if she was meant to have fins rather than legs, and our splashing stopped after we just swam around underwater. I had fun watching her move so elegantly through the water. Her slender legs bent back and forth as she curved in circles, arching her back as she shot around a rock and through underwater grass. Her hair swirled around her like a halo, contrasting against her basic blue bathing suit.

She looked over at me, her eyes open underwater. Noticing I was watching, she smiled, little bubbles floated up to the surface from her closed teeth. I grinned back, watching her swim around me like she was a dolphin.

I floated back up to the surface, needing to refill my lungs with air. Never before have I felt so calm from swimming before. Underwater was like another world, more blue and lively than above the surface.

But Alice didn't resurface along with me.

I peered down, waiting to see even bubbles rise up, but nothing met my eye. I glanced over to Sadie, who was now in the sunlight with her belly on the ground, getting a tan on her back. She wasn't worried where her sister was.

"Alice?" I called out.

Almost immediately, she popped out with a gasp, way beyond where she was before. She treaded water near the rock wall, waving a hand over to me.

"Pitch! Come here! I found something!"

Diving underwater, I followed her voice. I resurfaced close to her, and she smiled in greeting. She pointed a finger to a cave at the floor of the quarry, right into the rock wall we were near.

"I found an air pocket through there. You want to check it out?"

Sure enough, we did. I followed her through the tunnel that slowly arched upward into the air pocket she told me was there, and it wasn't like any other air pocket people would think.

There was nowhere to get onto dry land, so we had to tread water in order to keep our heads above the surface. The light from outside seeped through and made the water seem to glow, reflecting off of the dark rock ceiling. But within the cracks of the ceiling, were glittering rocks, unidentifiable to see whether they'd be precious stones or not. But what was more breathtaking was the drawings on the ceiling. They were etched into it, deep enough to feel against your fingers. Changing from geometric patterns to pictures of constellation beings, like Orion and Gemini, it covered the entire surface until it was two inches below the waterline.

"Isn't it cool? It's almost like temple engravings." Alice sighed, craning her neck up to see the giant star in the center of the ceiling.

"Romantic, too." I grinned at her, making her blush, "Is that why you brought me here? For privacy along with this?"

Alice laughed shyly, "Fine, you caught me."

I gently kissed her, holding her close so she could take a break from treading water. Her legs wrapped around my hips, her hands weaved into my hair and pulling gently.

I pulled away, breathless, "We should go back. Sadie might get suspicious."

Alice moaned into my neck, causing a hungry growl to rumble in my chest. "Let her wait. We're finally alone."

And who was I to not grant her that pleasure?


	21. Chapter 21

**Happy Easter, everyone! :) Sadly I'm still at home with a bug so I can't go out to Easter dinner with my extended family but at least I'll be home working on more chapters in bed (and doing homework I missed). **

**Looks like Pitch here is finally getting serious about the relationship. ;) You'll see what I mean. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 21**

Thinking gets me places I don't prefer to trespass. Thinking is when you let your brain wander at it's own leisure, sometimes against your will or you allow it to happen. Thinking could be simple and by your command, like plotting how to destroy the Guardians like I once did, or thinking of something basic like how to get the girls home without shadow traveling into the wrong area. Other times, thinking could be worrying...and those worries turning into literal thoughts that made you question what you've been doing wrong and what you should do instead.

It's hard to explain this thoroughly, so I shall try my best. The following days after our little break at the quarry, my mind clicked back into the darkness that it once was buried in. Not permanently, no, of course not. Just visiting, so to speak. I wondered...because I've been away from my home, my real home, for so long. Were the nightmares doing their duty without my command? They were trained to do so when I wasn't around, but after that incident where they turned on me, such trainings could've been forgotten. I missed the darkness, the feeling of shadow-traveling and being away from total light. I've gotten so used to bright lights, I felt the yearning for darkness become stronger.

But how were Sadie and Alice supposed to understand that? They understood my duties as the Boogeyman, but I don't think they really grasped the concept that I put _fear _in children. Not just children, everyone. I made people realize their fear and cower at the thought. I am naturally a man of the dark. Alice nor Sadie has ever seen me in action, where I sneak into a child's room as they sleep soundly, taint their dreamsand with my own creation of their fear, and see them wake up spooked and shaking. It was amusing for me, pleasing. But for them? Alice would hate it. She's too good natured, she'd feel guilty that she couldn't stop it.

Not that there's anything wrong with her being good natured, but that blinded her at times when I needed her to see who I really was.

But nonetheless, the withdrawal of darkness and the lair I once revelled in started to physically make me fidgit. I couldn't sit still. Sadie noticed how I would avoid the brightest lights in the house and immediately turn them off when they were done using them. Alice even walked into a dark living room only to see a pair of eyes watching her, and to my own fault it scared her half to death. Though it makes me laugh to this day, she doesn't find it amusing one bit. She still thinks I was playing a trick on her despite numerous apologies.

Regardless of that scare, I didn't notice how Alice had growing curiosity. I must've let the fact that I wanted to go back to the lair slip through my mouth, because she came in one Friday night with determination on her face.

"Could you take me with you?"

I turned to her, confused at her question. "To where?"

"Your...um, the dark lair. Whatever you call it." she timidly looked away, crushing her fingers in her left hand.

That surprised me. Alice normally wasn't a very surprising person-no offense-but that question threw me off guard. I had mixed feelings about this. I felt both honored and concerned. Honored because she wanted to see my world like she has generously shown me hers, but concerned on how she would take it. Alice wasn't a very….dark person. You know, she's not a person that would become instantly at ease to the dark. When I was just starting to get to know her, she used to jump at every move I made in the shadows and always cautiously looked over her shoulder as if my nightmares would pop out and scare her at any second. But now that she's grown more accustomed to it by having me around...maybe she earned the right to see the lair.

I touched her cheek gently, looking into her eyes seriously, "Are you sure? It's not...a location you would find comfort in."

She shyly smiled in reply, "I'm comfortable with you around."

"What if the nightmares attack you?" I asked without thinking, and that made her eyes widen in fear.

"Will they?"

My hand glided down from her cheek to the back of her neck, pressing her forehead to mine, "Only if you're afraid."

"Then I won't be if you're there." she whispered, her hand touching my free one.

She sounded serious enough for me to allow her to trespass into the lair. Still, a feeling that we shouldn't leave crept into my mind, some sort of warning that what I was about to do was something regrettable. Maybe it was just my worries, one could never know. But keeping that thought in mind, I bidded her to close her eyes tightly and relax. She did just so, appearing as if she slept standing up. The shadows swallowed us quickly, and we were whipped through the shadows of the world towards the lair. Images flipped behind her and her hair flung back from her neck from the impact once we landed in the center of the lair.

She kept her eyes closed until she felt my hand slip away from hers, and immediately I saw the look of awe cross her chocolate brown orbs. I stepped a bit back from her a few paces, letting her get the full view of the place. As her eyes trailed over the many black cages that hung from the ceiling, I allowed myself to really soak in the darkness this place held. I felt like I was being wrapped in a blanket, cozy and snug. Safe...but not at home like I thought I would feel. My mind slipped back to Alice's home...why couldn't I just make up my mind? One minute I'm missing my beloved lair and now I yearn to go back to Alice's home. I was conflicted, found in a tough spot once more.

Still, I did in fact miss the comforting shade and the minimal dashes of light. The soft creaking of the cages above reminded me of the ticking of a grandfather clock, steady and in rhythm. Everything was clean and tidy, well, besides the few crumbling pillars here and there. Let's just call that decoration. Everything was at a cool temperature away from the blazing sun, it felt so nice resting one's back against the smooth surface of a stone wall to feel a chill lovingly run up one's spine, and not in the fearful way.

"It's like the ancient ruins of Italian churches…" her soft voice echoed throughout the lair as she walked around, staying within the area where she could see better but nonetheless getting a good look of the place.

I smirked at that as I freely shadow-traveled around, letting my voice bounce off the walls in response, "We're located under Venice, that's why. Fascinating, isn't it?"

"Yeah...what are the cages for?" she pointed to the lowest hanging one with the cage door still swinging open.

"Well, they originally housed things I used to capture in order to get the Guardians back, but...the last time I used them was holding the tooth fairy's helpers hostage."

Alice's wondrous smile fell at that, looking in the direction where my voice came. My eyes locked with hers, and I could see the disappointment in her dark orbs. "That's horrible."

"I never said it was a smart move, Alice. I was desperate...enough said." I made it clear it wasn't to be discussed again.

She made a low noise of discomfort as she glanced back at the cages, and then her eyes caught onto something else that drew out her breath. The look of wonder returned to her eyes as she quickly walked over to the bronze globe of the world, tiny lights flickering all over the many countries. She touched the surface, grimy and rough to the touch. Still, despite it being covered in a light layer of dust, it still shone in the minimal sunlight.

"What's this?" she asked, not jumping at my sudden appearance by her side.

I softly smiled as I watched her brush away the dust over the European continent, trying to get it to sparkle more along with the miniscule lights that clustered in certain areas. She looked up at me, a curious grin on her face.

"The lights represent a child that believes in the Guardians. Back when I was trying to destroy them, I wanted all of them gone."

"Then if they only represent the Guardian's believers, why don't you have one for yourself?"

Good question. An inquisitive one, she is. That was one of my favorite things about her, one of many to say the least.

Unable to directly look her in the eye, I responded lowly, "Because I knew I would have less than theirs...far less...close to none."

Her hand found mine, fingers lacing with my own in encouragement and comfort. She knew how to lift me up from thinking sourly like that, I give her full credit. "To be honest...I probably would, too. I don't blame you."

I softly chuckled at that, grinning at her. She cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"I was just thinking...what it would be like if you lived here with me...you know, as my queen."

Alice laughed at that, releasing my hand, "Ooh, like a Queen of Darkness? That has a nice ring to it."

I smiled and gently held her shoulders, "Think about it, though. Just you and me, all I could ever want. I'd give you everything you've ever asked for, and the world could be your oyster. The nighttime would be our time, and your loyal subjects would take the form of fearlings and nightmares to do your bidding."

Alice lightly laughed at that, bowing her head a bit. I took her hand and twirled her around, allowing the nightmare sand to curl around her and form a dress of darkness, glittering in the dim light in tones of black and purple. Her eyes widened at the sudden magic, and touched it gently.

"You'd be my queen, the warrior of the night, leading my army into battle against the light-" I started to sing, wrapping her into an embrace as she laughed.

"And we'd dance among the stars, never letting go of each other, just us...just us lovers," she chimed in, much softer than my own voice.

She laughed as we danced around, and after a while I started to feel the eyes of the nightmares watching us. Surprisingly, Alice was very calm and collected around them. When they started to draw out closer to us, smelling their master along with the unknown smell of a stranger in their home, they didn't dare bite her or threaten her with a snarl. They instinctively knew she was mine, or as they would put it, my mate. Alice held her hand out towards one of them, and the nightmare actually licked her hand before nudging it's nose to her palm, a sign of approval of her presence in the lair. Most humans would be frozen with fear at the sight of them, but Alice shockingly took it quite well.

She was right, because as I treated her for dinner there in the lair with the cuisine of Italy I knew so well, she told me that since I was there, she had nothing to be afraid of.

She had that amount of total faith in me? Wow…

I guess...I guess right at that moment something told me that...I wanted to marry her.

Knowing Sadie would be alright at home for the night, Alice and I slept there in the lair. It felt nice returning to the master bedroom I had, the sheets still nice and cool and open for my return. Alice slept soundly once it hit midnight, as did I, but by two in the morning I started having trouble sleeping. That never happened before, at least, not in this way. A bad feeling kept telling me to wake up, that something wasn't right. Thinking someone was in the room besides us, I instantly woke up and surveyed the area. Nothing.

But I couldn't go back to sleep, I just laid there with my eyes open, staring at the rock ceiling. I couldn't shake this feeling of...intuition, for a lack of a better term. Something was just out of place...and I couldn't go to sleep without knowing everything was okay and it was just me worrying myself to death.

I looked over at Alice, her back turned to show off the love marks I gave her hours ago, sprinkled down the back of her neck and all over her back, like stars that make a constellation. She's here...so why would I be so concerned over something that probably doesn't exist? Sadie's safe at home, Alice is fast asleep...why would I be so conflicted right now?

My fingers touched her marks, gently as to not wake her. My mind travelled from wondering what I was awake for, to the thought of marrying her I had during dinner. It's been five years...wouldn't that be long enough? I guess some part of me wanted that to happen sooner than just four years. She mentioned her parents waited a year before getting married, yet I had to drag it out for _five. _If she was around in the past, with the Kozmotis Pitchiner I used to be, my parents would've been so furious at me for waiting this long. Probably after a couple of _months _they'd demand we get married.

She'd be beautiful on our wedding day, if we ever got married. It didn't matter if she wore the traditional wedding robes of the Golden Age or what is customary here. In the Golden Age, the bride would be decked out in color, jewels, and flowers. White was only worn during the births and christenings of infants and black at funerals. The future husband would wear his armor, along with the robes passed down from his generations before him…

If I married her, I would always wake up to see her lying there next to me, asleep and happy. If I married her, she'd carry our children, show me how to be a proper father that I've almost forgotten how to be over the centuries...she'd be the world's most wonderful mother and wife…

I licked the back of her shoulder, running my tongue from her love bruise up to the tip of her shoulder. Knowing that she was real...that she was right there and not just a fantasy in my mind...it calmed me down a bit.

She moaned in her sleep, making me grin. She turned over, slightly awake at the disruption.

"What was that for?" she groaned, curling her naked body close to mine.

"Dunno." I chuckled, kissing her forehead.

Her eyes were watching me, looking for something as she stared back. She was wide awake now, and leaned up when she asked, "Are you okay? You look troubled."

"I am."

"You want to talk about it?" Alice rested her head on my chest, her leg wrapping around my hip.

"...No, I think I'll be okay," I murmured, touching her hair, "something just...doesn't seem right."

"I'm getting that feeling, too." she whispered back, before falling asleep once more.

Intuition is a feeling one gets where we think something bad is going to happen, and then it does….

We should've listened to that.


	22. Chapter 22

**I wish I knew the guest that left the review wishing they were Alice because I send lots of hugs towards you. Bless you. Bless you all. :)**

**Things...are about to get interesting. Heh, they kind of have been since the beginning, hasn't it? Anyway, here's chapter twenty two. And hey! April Vacation is coming up for me so maybe over break I'll be able to sit outside by the coast with my laptop and write some more. :)**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

_During the visit to the Lair_

Sadie sat on the floor of the living room, her Friday night homework strewn around her in an organized manner. Luckily her teachers didn't pile too much work on her, and history was always an easy topic, but nonetheless it took up a good two hours of her time, where she'd rather be doing something else. _Screw science, _she thought as she finished the last formula. Her backpack lay with it's zippered mouth open, her sketchbook and collection of H6 to B6 pencils tempting her to draw.

Sadie looked up at the clock near the kitchen stove, moving long, light brown hair out of her eyes. 8:09 PM.

She knew her sister and Pitch were out, she just didn't know when they'd be home. But nonetheless, she wasn't too concerned. It's not like Sadie is going to burn the house down. Her only plans for the night was to finish her homework so she wouldn't worry about it over the weekend, maybe get a nighttime snack and then watch Netflix until she fell asleep on the couch. Since Alice was gone, she wouldn't be there to gripe for eating Ramen on the sofa. Sadie smirked at that after stuffing her binder and two stickered folders back into the patched backpack and turned on the television.

Just as she started up her favorite movie, _Crooked Arrows, _and headed towards the kitchen to quickly heat up some oriental ramen noodles, a light tapping came at the sliding glass door. The sound was almost untraceable, like a gentle knocking a timid child would make as to not disrupt someone inside, but she heard it. Sadie turned at the sound, and saw Sandy standing close to the door, his breath frosting the glass and so close his curled shoes were almost pressed against the door.

Her smile broadened at seeing him, but then fell at his expression. He looked...fearful. She quickly ran over to the door and slid it open. Sandy jumped in before she opened it wider than seven inches, and began frantically mouthing to her and signing.

"Whoa, whoa, Sandy," she gently touched his hands, "Calm down. I can't understand when you go very fast. What's wrong?"

He took a few frantic breaths and started over, _They're coming. The Elders. You need to hide or something! I can't leave with you because they know I'm here._

"Wait, what's going on?" Sadie felt fear drop into the bottom of her stomach. Now she wasn't so hungry for Ramen now.

Sandy, with wide eyes, glanced at the door quickly before grabbing her hand and running towards the right door that led to the stairs of the attic. Sadie quickly followed him up, and the sandman made sure to close the door behind them. Hopefully they wouldn't go looking for them up there, because there was no lock on the door. No bolt, nothing. The only thing that could keep the Elders from looking up there is if they made no sound and wished that luck would be on their side.

"Sanderson, you need to tell me-" Sadie started, but Sandman covered her mouth with his hand, holding up a finger to let him talk and to not make a single sound.

_Please, from now on, do not talk, and do not make a sound. We have to pretend we aren't here. You can sign to me, that's it. They cannot know we're here._

Sadie nodded before signing back, _Tell me what's going on. Why can't they know?_

_The Elders found out about Pitch and Alice, how he broke the rule. They found out after Father Time saw me with you-_

Sadie's eyes widened and she sucked in a silent gasp, _Wait, how?! We were alone, right?!_

_Kind of. He sees every life through the hourglass...I guess it was bad timing._

_YOU THINK?! _Sadie's sign language could've actually screamed in fear if it were voiced aloud.

_Father Time, Mother Nature, Grim Reaper, and Destiny are the Elders. You know what they do, right? _Sadie quickly nodded, allowing him to continue, _They make sure the spirits follow the rules of the Man in Moon along with their own duties. There's only a few rules, but they're so easy to break that they have the duty to keep the balance between the world of humans from the world of spirits. The rule Pitch broke was to not fall in love with a human, one of the extremely serious ones created. The last and first spirit that made that a rule was Cupid. He was the cause of so many children on Earth being born with magical powers-_

_Like wizards and witches? _She asked, stunned.

He nodded, before continuing, _As punishment they buried his heart deep into the recesses of the Earth's core and forbid him from seeing his lovers ever again. He had to give up his spirit form, and his firstborn would be the heir of the Cupid line. After that, Man in Moon made sure that spirits knew the boundaries crossed with humans. We could not form strong bonds like what Cupid did, but he knew that because the power of the Devout Bond is stronger than what some thought, he knew something like this would happen again._

_What's going to happen to Pitch? Alice will be so heartbroken if he's gone forever! She loves him! _

Sandy embraced her in a hug, trying to keep her from sniffing or making any sad noise. Tears prickled at the corners of her eyes, stinging slightly. She pulled away, _What's going to happen to you?_

_I don't know...I don't think I'm in trouble...yet. I think it's Pitch because he's gone breaking this rule without getting caught for five years. I don't know what's going to happen-_

The sound of the sliding glass door opening made them both freeze, like marble statues. They struggled as to not make any noise, for they knew that it wasn't the sound of Pitch and Alice coming home.

"You saw him go in here? No one's home." a dark, almost demonic and echoing voice stated.

Sandy looked at Sadie and mouthed, _Grim Reaper._

"Don't doubt me, Grimmauld. She was home…" an elderly voice trailed off, obviously troubled.

_Father Time._

"They're still in the house. Why else would the T.V be on? Look, food is still left on the counter."

"Good eye. Check the rooms."

The two womanly voices Sandy couldn't distinguish. He's never met Destiny before, but he knew Mother Nature fairly well. She often kept herself well hidden from others and wasn't known to make appearances. She kept to herself and those she trusted most, and was very neutral to things. During the Nightmare War and other spirit wars ahead of that, she always made sure to stay out of it. The only time she's ever assisted in a war was when the ten plagues were brought onto the land of Egypt when the Pharaoh would not free the Israelite slaves. Sandy knew that she was Pitch's daughter and from the same Golden Age era as him, and back then slavery was unheard of, nonexistent. Everyone was free, and when she came to Earth and saw people bound against their will to servitude, that destroyed her faith in humanity. After cursing the land of Egypt with the ten plagues, she vowed to never interfere again.

He couldn't blame her. He would feel immense pain and guilt knowing that among the horrible, evil people, that the innocents who did live among them suffered, and no doubt she felt that pain. He was glad he wasn't in her shoes. That made him wonder how she dealt with the slavery later in the world...she must've really suffered. No wonder she sheltered herself away from humans.

Doors opened downstairs, and the sound of shuffling made Sadie's heart flutter faster and faster in fear.

_Pitch...please, if you can hear me...or sense my fear or something...help me! _Sadie frantically thought, hoping her thoughts would somehow be delivered to him.

A sudden bark of laughter erupted downstairs, followed by Father Time asking, "What?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just this movie playing." the Grim Reaper chuckled, "Pfft...Chewie. Heheh!"

Sadie snorted back a giggle, and immediately Sandy slammed a hand over her nose and mouth. The look of utter terror...it reminded her of their predicament. She flopped. She made a noise. And it got them caught.

"I heard it. They're upstairs."

Now Sandy recognized that voice as Mother Nature's.

Sandy quickly turned Sadie to face him, and hurriedly kissed her right as the door to the attic opened. Tears streamed down Sadie's face as Sandy turned around with a stony, determined face and drew out his golden sand whips. He's not giving Sadie to them without a fight. He knew they'd use Sadie as leverage...and he's not letting them lay a finger on her.

Mother Nature was the first to appear from the creaky wooden staircase, her black ebony hair flowing around her as if she was underwater. Her dark green dress looked as if it was woven by leaves. Sadie would've considered her very beautiful if she didn't have such a hard expression, her mouth pursed together with troubled thoughts and her eyes clearly focused elsewhere.

Once she saw Sandman standing guard in front of Sadie, she stopped, her eyes widening in surprise. She's never seen Sandy like this before…

"Good Sandman, why are you protecting her?" she asked, and behind her appeared Father Time, Destiny and the Grim Reaper.

Destiny glowed a vibrant white, her face hidden behind a silver, metal mask with ancient runes etched into it. Her shock white hair was almost as long as Mother Nature's, but unlike Pitch's daughter, she wore a body suit of the same white as her hair color. The Grim Reaper didn't carry a giant scythe like Sadie thought he would, or at least not now. He did have a tattered hood over his head, but she could see his eyes staring right into her soul. Red...and absolutely terrifying. His eyes were red as the molten lava of active volcanoes. He wore no expression like Mother Nature, maybe a bit more sinister and pissed off than the others. He wore dark, almost obsidian armor and he had a light stubble on his strong jaw. Maybe without the hood hiding his hair and shading part of his face, Sadie would guess he looked to be just six or seven years older than her, at least in appearance wise. Father Time looked exactly like she thought he would. His long, white beard nearly touched the floor, and his hair on his head was braided since it was so long. He wore loose, light blue robes and a dark scarf. A wooden, almost gnarly hourglass was grasped in his withered hand, as if he fashioned it himself without cutting off any excess twigs or live leaves. The sand itself inside it seemed to pulsate with life, a glowing color of sky blue.

_I'm sorry, but you can't take her. She's under my protection, and I vowed that no danger would come to her. _He stared at each of them hard.

"Oh, but we can," Grim said darkly, "She may be under your protection, but you have your oath to the Guardians and MiM himself. You'd be wise to back down."

"She's coming with us until this matter is settled for good." Destiny chimed, her voice ringing with many other voices hidden into it.

Sadie stared at them, and then back at Sandy. He was dead serious. He's not going down without a fight. If anything that terrified her more. She couldn't bear the thought of Sandy being beaten to the ground in her name. From what it seemed, they weren't going to hurt her in any way. They were going to hold her with them until Pitch came and confessed of his crimes…she was going to be used as bait.

She didn't realize by then that Grim snapped and was now shouting at Sandman to get out of the way before he sends him straight to Hell. Mother Nature flinched at the booming voice, and Destiny glanced at Father Time to see if he would allow Grim's behavior to keep going like that.

Just as the Reaper finished his threat, Sandy flung his left whip to wrap around the forearm of the spirit of Death, and yanked him so close their noses touched. Never has Sadie seen a vicious snarl on Sandy's face…

"You're not touching her."

Everyone's eyes widened in pure shock, even Sadie's. That was not Father Time who said that. Not Destiny. Not Grim or Mother Nature.

That was Sandy.

For a long time Sadie thought he never spoke because he was a mute, but that wasn't the fact at all. Along with his gift of being a spirit, protecting the children of the world and blessing those with dreams, he could not speak one word, or everyone in the entire world, from human to even the mice hidden in the sewers of vast cities, would wake up from their sleep instantly. For hundreds of centuries, he spoke not one single word in order for those to get their sleep. It was easy for him...he wasn't known to be quite a talker before his time as a spirit anyway...but the Reaper was threatening him of his Devout Bond, the one that Sandy held close to his heart.

He loved Sadie. He sacrificed his vow of silence to warn the Reaper that if he dared hurt Sadie...he'd destroy him.

He loved Sadie so much he woke up the entire world.

Sadie's heart stopped at the sound of his voice. It was just like she imagined in her dreams...warm, almost musical and sweet, but in cases like this, strong and determined while still retaining the warmth and musical tone she would hear when she dreamed. His voice was like the voice of the archangels above…

Grim's ferocious look in his red eyes lowered to utter surprise. He's never seen Sandy like that...no matter what came across the man. He and Sandy weren't always on the best of terms, probably because sometimes he would claim the lives of humans as they slept peacefully...even if he did it in the favor of humans so they would not be in pain, Sandy hated it.

But always, had they held respect for each other. No matter their different views, they never fought.

The sinister expression softened, almost _soft hearted _in a way_. _The spirit of death nodded, showing true sincerity, "I promise, I will not."

"S-Sandy," Sadie's voice wavered as her tears now started falling down her cheeks.

Sandy let go of Death's arm, and turned around to the girl. He cupped her cheeks in his hands, gently wiping away tears only to have more be replaced.

_Do you remember that night on the porch? How I promised to never leave you again?_

"Y-yeah," Sadie cried, nodding slowly.

Sandy smiled and kissed her forehead, _I'm making up for my absence. And I'll say my vow again. I will always be with you, protect you, no matter what happens. You are the star of my life._

"S...S...Sandy…" Sadie cried, feeling weak against the gentle tug of Mother Nature's hands on her arm.

Sandy gently smiled and nodded, _It's going to be okay. I'll go get Pitch. You'll be fine._

"Sandy, wait-" Sadie began pulling on Mother Nature's and Destiny's grip, wanting one more hug from the dream spirit, "Sanderson! I...I love you."

Sandy's eyes widened at that, and just seconds before the Elders pulled Sadie into the blinding light that Father Time conjured, away from him, she saw his eyes fill up with tears.

With the sound of thunder from Father Time's disappearance, and once they were all gone, Sandy fell to the floor onto his knees…

And cried his heart out.


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey hey hey! It's April Vacation and I'm happily here in the sunshine by the ocean giving you this chapter. **

***reads back last chapter* Oh. Yikes...I really dropped the other shoe really hard, didn't I? Yeesh...So sorry. Uhm...well! At least I have this little guy for you. (Ok, little is an understatement.) Have fun!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

Alice and I arrived back home around lunchtime, still getting used to the shining daylight that was lacking down in the lair. The heat waves were gone for the time being, but nonetheless the humidity was still slightly unbearable. Even the birds and forest animals were in a lazy manner, much like we wished we could be in. But we had to get home to make sure Sadie wasn't getting into trouble.

But when I saw Sandman sitting outside on the wooden bench with his head in his hands, that made me nervous at first. His pointy hair somewhat drooped towards his forehead, and he kept rubbing at his closed eyes.

"Is he okay? I hope Sadie didn't get into another argument with him." Alice nervously bit her lip.

"Ah, if they did they'll make up instantly. I'll let him in." I patted her shoulder gently and strolled over to the dream spirit.

"I bet she locked the door again." Alice rolled her eyes, a smirk on her rosy lips.

Sandy looked up once I stepped onto the patio deck, eyes bloodshot from...tears. As well as lack of sleep, but _tears. _That made my heart drop instantly. As a professional in bringing forth fear in every living being, it wasn't normal of me to become afraid of something. It happens, yes, but rarely.

But Sandy's face scared the shit out of me.

"Sandy? What happened?" my own voice shook.

He opened his mouth, as if he was going to vocally tell me, shut it, and leaned his head back down into his hands. Alice looked at me worriedly, before letting herself in and running down to Sadie's room. I sat myself next to Sandy and nervously glanced at his wringing hands and his almost heartbroken face.

"Is everything okay?" I asked again.

_They...took her. _

He wouldn't look at me. He was ashamed. Ashamed of himself….

Why I wasn't responding fast enough, I have no clue. Maybe I was too shocked that the Elders would actually go through with what they said they do to spirits who break the rules. But I knew that Sandy's predicament...I've never seen it in him ever. I've known him more than any other Guardian, maybe any other spirit, and _never _have I seen him like this. Ever.

Alice threw open the sliding glass door, her eyes wide with horror, "Sadie isn't here!"

I stared blankly at her, too shocked to react. She closed the door behind her, her hands shaking with fear.

"The Elders took her."

"Why?! She didn't do anything! We're to blame!" she angrily retorted.

I knew she wasn't mad at me, and was only expressing her absolute anger towards the Elders for taking her little sister, but that got me to finally snap. I abruptly stood up and snarled, "Five years we've gone unnoticed, you would've thought they'd notice right when I told you I liked you!"

"Oh my God," she ran her hands through her hair, panicking, "They're just like the mafia. They take someone we love hostage until we pay them."

_They're not like that at all! _Sandy looked up at her, horrified.

"Yeah they are! Why else would they kidnap MY sister because of Pitch's doing?!" she pointed a thumb at me.

That got me even more pissed off, "Hey! You're in this as well! This wasn't one sided, sweetheart, you're just as involved as I am!"

"It's illegal for you, not for me!" she shot back, her eyes becoming glassy.

_Stop! Stop fighting! _Sandy looked between us, getting more and more jumpy the more we shouted at each other.

"Oh yeah, like dating a 'ghost' would be legal and sane, huh?" I hissed, folding my arms.

_I SAID STOP FIGHTING! NOW! _ Sandy stood straight up and pushed us to gain our attention.

Alice and I stared at each other, realizing what we just did. She pursed her lips and looked at the ground, as did I. Sandy's nostrils flared as he breathed heavily, holding his spiky hair to gain some sort of control over himself.

After a moment of silence, I finally muttered, "This is my fault. I should've been more careful in protecting you and Sadie-"

"None of this is your fault, Pitch. The rule isn't fair, and you and I _and _Sandy knows that. Even Sadie. Many others would agree." Alice sighed sadly.

"It is. Because maybe if I _did _something to prevent this from happening…"

A hand touched my shoulder, and I looked up to my left. Sandy apologetically looked up at me, and then down at his curled shoes.

_Maybe...Maybe even if you did, it still would've happened. They're not easy to hide from._

"The moon sees everything…" I murmured, allowing Alice into my arms, who bit back tears in order to remain strong.

Sandy patted Alice's back sympathetically, _If they're holding your sister...the only thing we can do is to go to the Elders and confront the situation. You can't escape this anymore...you have to face your crime._

"I can't believe love is a crime…" Alice whimpered, hiding her face in my chest.

_I can't believe it either. It went from trying to save humans to being something utterly redundant, _Sandy's face became hard, _We should convince them to overwrite it._

"They're not going to unless Man in Moon says otherwise." I said, looking at him seriously while stroking Alice's hair.

_It's worth a shot...right? _

Alice said he did have a point. It was worth trying to convince them to dissolve the law, but the odds wouldn't be in our favor if we did. What the main mission was, was to retrieve Sadie and confess of my crime...and if I'm lucky enough, I'll be spared.

Sandy suggested we might as well hurry up and head to the North Pole while we can before the sun went down. We needed all the daylight we can. Alice chose to ride with me on the nightmare as Sandy drove his dream plane. The entire ride there was mostly quiet, and by the time we reached the cold atmosphere up north, Alice turned to me and asked, "Why the Pole? Isn't that North's domain?"

I nodded, "It is, but as courtesy to the Elders he houses the Courtroom of Spirits in his palace. Mother Nature wouldn't house them in her domain despite being part of them but...you get the picture."

"...What if Sadie's hurt?" Alice's question was so close to a whisper I almost didn't catch it over the roar of the wind.

I kissed her shoulder comfortingly as Sandy's plane and our nightmare ride dove downwards, following the light of the aurora borealis. Despite Alice's wishes to see it in person, now wasn't the time she was engrossed in it's beauty.

"They wouldn't hurt her. To all spirits, it's by far forbidden to hurt a human, whether young or old. If they did, the case would be taken off my shoulders for the time being as they would be charged with treason."

Though now that I thought about it, Grim wasn't a very friendly person. He held a lot of grudges, especially against humans that avoided death in miraculous ways. If anybody there, Grim was the most likely to hurt Sadie. Maybe not intentionally, but it was still a factor. I didn't tell Alice that, for she was worried enough.

I had to prepare myself for this. It wasn't the trial that terrified me, but the thought of what the punishment would be. I heard from a rumor that in cases like this, the humans' memories could be erased. So all memories of me would be gone. Or maybe mine would be gone, and I would have no recollection of them.

Oh God, what if I just disappeared? What if I was banished into a realm I couldn't escape until they released me? Alice and Sadie would be long gone…

Sandy flew in first through an open hatch in the ceiling that was used as the central cooling system for the workshop, and I bade the nightmare to follow him. Immediately, we landed on our feet firmly as sand of both black and golden showered like ocean waves around us. Alice moved close to me, glaring right at Destiny as if to challenge her to move.

They all stood there, serious and stone faced. North and the other Guardians stood there as well as witnesses, the only ones of the entire encounter that looked genuinely worried and broken.

"Hello..._Father._" Mother Nature said flatly.

I couldn't respond to that, but I didn't have the heart to look away. Mother Nature flinched at Father Time's hand on her shoulder as he gave her a look, "Not now, Emily Jane. First the trial, then your confrontation."

"Your sister was quite persistent." Grim commented towards Alice, who immediately panicked.

"What did you do to her?!" Alice yelled, lunging towards him but I held her back by her arm.

The Grim looked at Sandy, tilted his head downward in what could've been a nod, and then glanced back at Alice.

"No. None of us even laid a finger on her. Sandy was quite...spoken, about that."

My eyes widened in shock at the play on words and whipped my head around to stare at Sandy, who could only stare at the ground as if facing a scolding. Alice glanced at him too, not understanding what he meant by that, but knowing that Sandy went far enough to make sure Sadie wouldn't be in danger.

"Enough," North sadly interrupted, "Let's...let's get this overwith."

…..

The Courtroom of Spirits was a smallish room, in a sense. The place where I stood with Alice and Sadie behind me was a perfect circle, the flooring of smooth, polished dark wood. The Guardians sat in pews level with us, but the Elders sat in extremely tall chairs, an imposing height to frighten the truth out of the people being questioned. From the left sat Mother Nature, then Grim, then Destiny, then to Father Time, respectively. The lighting was so dimly lit, the only source of brightness was from the lanterns in the high ceiling that almost disappeared and the candles that sat on the small desks of the Elders.

"Pitch Black, King of Nightmares, formerly Kozmotis Pitchiner, General of the Golden Army," Father Time's voice changed to a booming tone than the raspy way he talked before, "You are brought here under the infringement of Cupid's Law. This law states that no spirit in any form shall be romantically involved with a human, and is strictly prohibited."

Yeah, _duh_. Why else would I be here? I wish I could've said that, but not in front of Alice and Sadie.

"What do you plead?" he asked, peering down at me.

I wish I could've glanced at Alice. I could feel her and Sadie's fear, and this time...I didn't like the feeling of it. I wanted to give them a soft smile that it would be okay. But it wasn't. They knew that.

"Guilty."

Mother Nature pursed her lips as Sadie whimpered, and I could faintly hear Alice hurriedly shush her.

Father Time nodded slowly, not expecting that I would openly state the truth. He looked to Destiny, who said in her echoing voice, "You plead guilty. If you knew you were breaking the rule, why would you follow through with it?"

My fists clenched tight at that, "Because the love I had for Alice was worth the risk."

Even Mother Nature looked surprised at my response. Grim appeared slightly impressed, but then shaded his face once more. In the witness pew, Tooth beamed at Alice, who shyly smiled back.

"May the first witness, Sadie Xaviers, please stand," Mother Nature called.

That surprised me. I didn't know she would be the first one called up, I would think North or Sandy since they were more informed than the others. The others just heard through rumors...I think.

Sadie was brave as she stood next to me. When she previously stood behind me, I forgot she was fifteen years old, but thought she was the ten year old girl I met when all of this fell into place. Her height almost reached my shoulders, and she stared straight towards the Elders, prepared for their questioning.

"How old were you when Pitch first became known to you and your sister?" Mother Nature asked, a little bit more gently than she was before.

Sadie's response was quick and to the point with full honesty, "I was ten years old, Ma'am."

"How did you and Pitch first meet, if you can remember?" Destiny asked.

Sadie quickly searched her brain before responding, "Pitch carries his duty of giving nightmares to children who sleep at night. But I wasn't. And I also wasn't scared, and I was the first child that didn't treat him like a monster, at least that's what he told me. He walked in through the shadows and was...shocked, to say the least, that I simply was talking with him."

"Did Alice believe in him at your first encounter?"

"No, miss."

Grim finally spoke up, "Did you aid Pitch and Alice in their relationship?"

"...Yes."

I wish I could've responded with a shout denying that, but even I knew that was right. She may not have gone great lengths, but she did encourage it. But that wouldn't put the burden on her shoulders, the Elders wouldn't do that to her.

Soon, Sandy's turn came. He stood tall, straightening his spine so he looked dignified.

Questions drilled out, like when he found out about the relations and if he's ever physically seen it as well. Things ranging from where, how, and why took probably about twenty minutes.

But when Sandy responded to Grim's question, that was when I realized that Sandy was...maybe...somewhat considered-and I awkwardly say this-a friend.

"Do you believe Pitch's and Alice's intentions are true?"

Sandy glanced at us, and smiled. _Wholeheartedly. He meant every word that he loved her, and so did Alice about him. Honest._

The third was North, who told of how he pulled me aside when Alice and I came to retrieve Sadie from her little play date and warned me that it wouldn't work, yet I still continued with it. He didn't sound keen with the idea of us together, but even he agreed with Sandy that my intentions were good and that I was coming from a good place, 'for once.'...and that he might be able to forgive me.

The rabbit stood up, though didn't say much since he wasn't as well informed as the rest. He did tell of how a strong portion of hope came between Alice and I, and that was why he believes it would be wrong to destroy what we've created, because it would be destroying the value of hope.

Tooth shared the memories of Sadie's teeth that fell out while I was in the picture, and I was...quite honestly, honored by the happy memories that were shown.

Things from chasing a ten year old girl around the yard as she laughed and squealed, napping on the couch with her drawing on the floor of what I look like, to seeing Alice and I through the window out on the grass late at night (that little sneak!), and to the final memories of her baby teeth where they proved of my love for Alice when she would watch us laugh together and dance slowly while I kissed her hands.

Tooth closed the golden box and finished her testimony, "I side with Pitch and Alice on this. I know my opinion is not considered, but even the memories held inside show that what they've found in each other, what they cherish, isn't some fluke like Cupid did long ago. He really means it, and so does Alice, just as much. They speak the truth...and I wouldn't say this about the old Pitch," she looked at me, not smiling but still giving off a harmless, hopeful appearance, "I can see that he's changed. Alice has _helped _him, when no one else could."

It was silent for a minute when she sat back down in her seat, her wings still fluttering with leftover nervousness. North gently smiled at her for her bravery and she sent one right back, shyly. I looked back at Alice, who grinned. She didn't look so scared anymore. Still afraid, but less.

"Jack, you're our final witness. Do you have anything to add?" Father Time asked, staring at the winter spirit.

Jack blinked, looking surprised that one of the Elders actually addressed him. He was still considered a new spirit, a rookie, and sometimes new spirits weren't invited to speak in a court case like this. But this was an exception apparently, and it made me nervous. I gave the boy a hard time, worst than...no, just as worse as the others, and I don't think I officially apologized for my wrongdoings to him either. It wasn't like I was going to, saying sorry was hard for me to do. But also that a spirit who is an adolescent, and that adolescents hold grudges worst than Grim himself, terrified me that he would jeopardize this. One witness countering this and everything could crumble.

He stood up, keeping his staff sitting against his chair and not in his hands like he usually has it. He fidgeted with his sweatshirt before stuffing his fists in his pocket, looking back from me to the Elders.

"I...I don't know. I mean, Pitch and I have a bad history, and...I thought it would kind of ruin what I see going on now. I thought if he was brought here, it was because he would harm someone, like how he harmed us in the past."

That made me flinch. I couldn't bear to look at Emily Jane...Mother Nature, at his statement. I was afraid she would have her mother's angered face, or my disappointed frown.

"But he changed, just like Tooth said." he continued.

That made me look up at Jack, the hope refilling my heart. Alice turned to Jack, surprised, as did Sadie.

Jack smiled before continuing, "I'll never forget what he did. But I'll also never forget how he mended his ways and became a better person because of Alice and Sadie. I think...I think that it was good he broke the rule, because if he didn't...he wouldn't have found the goodness he has now, you know?"

Okay, you're not supposed to end a statement with 'you know' but thanks anyway, Frosty. I smirked at him, and he beamed back before sitting down.

I looked back to the Elders, who looked genuinely surprised that the Guardians supported Alice and I. With a slight nod from Destiny, Grim smirked and whispered something to Mother Nature, who made some sort of face of agreement. Father Time heard them and stood up in his seat, holding his hourglass to his side tightly.

"Alice Xaviers and Pitch Black, please step forth," Father Time commanded.

Alice stood next to me, and was brave enough to reach out her hand and touch her pinkie with mine. Immediately, I grasped her hand, feeling her relax a bit and gave her a quick squeeze before they could notice.

"We have reached a verdict."


	24. Chapter 24

**This is going to be long, so you guys might want to either save this when you aren't so busy or prop up your feet and relax into your bed/couch/floor/chair, wherever you are. There's a lot of break offs too, and there's a POV change, so watch out for those. I think you'll like this chapter overall, though. :) Please enjoy, and have a wonderful calming day.**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

The Elders always had their own voice, but not within these cases. It was always by the word of Man in Moon, and _then _their consideration was put into play. The witnesses help deter or confirm the opinion of Man in Moon and the Elders, but it isn't likely that it will matter. In cases like this, everything counted and was gingerly on a balance of justice. One tiny tip of it and the entire thing will collapse out of my favor. I couldn't afford that.

"We hereby declare that in this circumstance, Man in Moon has found you not guilty. Your case has been proven perfectly." Mother Nature said, and I swear to this day I saw a shadow of a smile on her face.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, and Alice hugged my side tightly in relief.

"But!" Father Time shouted, causing the jubilee to immediately halt.

"Oh, come on!" Sadie moaned, and Alice slammed her hand against her sister's mouth, hissing for her to shut up or she'll kill her herself.

Alice can be a little frightening. It's kinda hot.

"You must decide where to continue with this. Either you continue your spirit life as the nightmare king...or you give it all up and become a human." Father Time looked at me gravely.

The hall fell quieter than ever before. Not even Tooth's fluttering wings could be heard over the ear-deafening silence. All the pressure was placed on me...and I had to come up with a decision right there and then. Personally, I adored being the Nightmare King. I've been so used to that part of my everyday life, I couldn't imagine myself without it. The ability to phase through shadows, control an entire _army, _hell, even the robe I wore made me feel more powerful than just an average human. But if I chose the spirit life, to continue it, Alice and Sadie would have to never see me again, or at least give up their connections with me. Then again, knowing myself, I would just break the rules repeatedly until the Elders punished me themselves. I would miss everything...the adrenaline rush of immortality, the ability to heal quicker…

But then I wouldn't have Alice and Sadie. They're my life. I've been so lonely and wanting a family, and I nearly had it in my fingertips. The loneliness made the immortality and Nightmare King charade a meaningless thing. Without sharing it with someone, it wasn't...it wasn't worth it. If I had a choice, and if Sadie and Alice would agree to it, I'd want them to be immortal along with me. But knowing that they couldn't move away from their way of life easily like that, I knew it wouldn't be right.

I guess I was silent for too long, because soon Destiny nodded and said, "We'll leave you to decide. You cannot leave this courtroom without your decision, but everyone else is dismissed," She turned to Emily Jane, "Mother Nature will safely bring Alice and Sadie home...and will be informed of your decision when it comes."

I could've blurted out a sudden answer in order for them to not leave, but I couldn't do that to them. Sadie gave me one last hug, a tight one of support, and quickly left alongside with Sandy at her left and North on her right. The Elders left right after Tooth, Jack and Bunny...leaving Alice and I alone.

She touched my shoulder, watching my face for any sign of a decision. When she was met with none, she kissed me and whispered, "Think of what you want, not what we want. The choice is yours, and I'll understand it. I love you, Pitch."

And she left.

….

Three hours. That's how long I was in there so far. I paced back and forth, meditated on the polished floor, even sat in the pews and high chairs to see what the others saw when they stared down at me during the trial. Nothing was helping me finalize a decision. It was an internal battle of either power or devotion to the people I've come to love. I know it should've been an easy guess, but even to the most simplest man it wasn't easy to pick. Just think about it for a minute. If someone came up to you and said that for a lifetime-or any period of time-you can rule your own country or be given a billion dollars, fame or even be blessed with awesome powers unlike any human...or live a life that you never got to experience, no matter what bumps in the road comes. See how hard it was to choose?

What was harder for me to decide was that if I did choose the life of being mortal, who would I be? I wouldn't be the Nightmare King, the Boogeyman, anymore. I'd be Pitch Black...or Kozmotis Pitchiner, I wasn't sure of which name to choose. Maybe a mix of both. How could I easily merge into the lifestyle of the humans? I don't know how to drive, vote, find a job, balance a checkbook or even properly use a computer. I'm like the medieval knight living in 2015 that has no clue what this thing called technology is. Not only that, but if people asked, what would my backstory be? Everyone has one. They know their parents, their place of birth, any siblings or family memories, their first home, their ancestry...I can't tell them I was from a distant galaxy in an entirely different age than them! Nor can I lie to everyone and make up a story. I'll most likely forget it anyway. Alice had newfound friends at her workplace that she cherished a lot, and it would be a disappointment if they found out I lied to them about my past or made it so blatantly obvious I wasn't one of them.

...But knowing Alice, she could teach me that. She could teach me everything. I may not have studied financial literacy in the world I used to be in, or learned how to drive a car or even inherited some knowledge from my father and mother that could aid me now. Hell, I bet I did and I just have forgotten it over the centuries. But Sadie can teach me what she's learned, as can Alice, and I know the Guardians will keep in touch to aid us as well...maybe even Alice's friends could become mine as well. It's okay to admit to them that I don't know much about the American ways...right? It wouldn't be exactly lying if I said I was a foreigner. Because I was, and that would immediately tell people that I'm still getting used to life that they know well.

I think I've made my decision.

"I'm giving up my immortality and title."

Right as I said that, I felt...lighter, so to say. Like what I said aloud was something I truly felt in my heart that I sincerely meant, no lies or tricks behind it. A pain started pulsing in my skin, literally right underneath it. Everywhere on my body, this throbbing of pain made itself noticeable, making me cringe and look down to see what was wrong with myself. I honestly was stunned into shock at seeing my skin prickle with goosebumps and slowly, the glowing ebbing through the pores of my skin turned from the dull grey I was so familiar with, to the olive toned skin I had long ago. A old battle scar on my left forearm appeared, one that I earned in the last battle against the fearlings before they consumed me...it'll be a last memory of who I once was. The pain slowly lessened to a dull throbbing, like the feeling when you press down on a bruise. I felt drained of energy, but rejuvenated in every single way possible.

When I stood up, my legs almost gave out. I wobbled like a newborn filly, trying to get used to the new yet old self I used to be and will be now. When I opened the door that led to the workshop, the Elders were gone. Only the Guardians stood there, and their heads turned in sync at the sound of the giant, wooden door creaking open. All of their eyes widened, and then broke into giant smiles.

"Pitch!" North opened his arms widely, as if awaiting a hug, "You chose to be mortal?"

I tried smiling and standing up, but I had to lean against the door since my right leg gave out again. Jack was immediately at my side and held my left arm as I stood upright, and I nodded at him that I would be okay. He grinned and flew into the air, full of energy, "This is amazing! You're going to be with Alice and Sadie!"

"Yes, I will," I smiled at them all, "I'm sorry it took a while. There's no turning back from a decision like that."

"We understand," Bunny nodded slowly, "We all would've taken a while if faced with something like that."

"So you're not really Pitch Black anymore, huh?" Tooth asked, genuinely curious.

I shook my head, my smile not faltering, "You can still call me that if you'd like. But...I think I'll only be keeping my last name as a memory. I'll be returning to good ol' Kozmotis for now."

Tooth cheered and did a flip in the air, and Jack somersaulted around her in circles in excitement. Sandy smiled and patted my shoulder, showing his bountiful pride in my decision.

_You really changed, Pit-uh...Haha! _Sandy laughed himself, _Koz. This'll take some getting used to._

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes, "Now Alice will have the burden to teach me everything of human life-Oh no!" I gripped my hair in panic, "They don't know! They're home! How can I get home without the nightmares?! I'm no longer their master!"

North glanced at Bunny, and then flashed a wild smile back at me. A look of utter glee and mischievousness glinted in sky blue eyes. I raised a brow, wondering what he was thinking. Now all of the Guardians had that same look in their eyes as they grinned at me.

"Well, _Koz,_" North winked, "I think it's time you try out the sleigh. But first, let's talk business. After everything you've proven to us, we'd like to offer you something."

I gulped.

….

The sun shone brightly in the center of the sky, just a few minutes after noon. There was no cloud in sight, and the wind was so gentle and calm, one would think it was spring and not the ending of summer. Sadie and Alice were outside, picking weeds out of the brick path leading to the front door or swinging lazily on the tire swing. Alice stood up, dirt and grass staining her jeans from her work. Sadie looked over at Alice from under the shade of the oak tree, watching her wipe sweat off her forehead and take off her dirt covered gardening gloves.

Alice surprisingly has taken things well once they left. Sadie, in most circumstances, would think her older sister would panic and think of the worst to happen to her love, worry and brood until she got some sort of consolation. But she had to give Alice credit, because now that she and Pitch have developed a strong bond, stronger than iron itself, she had a sense of newfound faith and trust in people, even Sadie, no matter what tricks she pulled around the house.

The sound of a car cruising down the street made them look up at the road. Their street was often quiet, a very family-friendly road that had less car activity than the other nearby streets and lanes. But as this smooth, black 2015 Avalon cruised into their driveway, Sadie and Alice both stood up from their places and watched the car both curiously and nervously. Sadie quickly dashed across the driveway before the Avalon with tinted windows parked closer to the garage door, and stood close to her sister.

"Who is that? Is it your friend Emma?" Sadie asked, poking her side.

"No...I don't think so? She and Tom don't own an Avalon."

Out stepped a man dressed in dark jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt and a red blazer, staring at Alice and Sadie with such a hopeful and loving smile, it made it seem like he was a long lost relative. His skin was of an almost Mediterranean shade, and his golden eyes had a sense of warmth and comfort to them.

_Wait...I know those eyes, _Alice paused, afraid if she moved the man would immediately leave.

Alice's feet started moving on their own, slowly inching closer to this man that looks so...familiar. It even bugged Sadie. He definitely wasn't someone from school, he's too old to be a student and none of the staff had a male teacher or janitor that looked like him. He definitely wasn't from her workplace, because she would've met him before. He wasn't from their family because he didn't look related at all. His skin was darker than theirs by a little and no one in their family had jet black hair and gold eyes-

Wait a minute.

Alice stared at him, unblinking. The man smiled, showing white teeth. _I know that smile...that face..._Alice's hand touched the man's cheekbone, and immediately widened her eyes, _Oh my god…_

"Pitch?" now both of Alice's hands were cupping his cheeks, not believing that this was him. His human form, "Is this...really you?"

"Yes," His hands touched her face as well, stepping closer, "It's really me."

"You're….you're human…" Alice looked him up and down, and then once her eyes met with his face again, she beamed brightly, "You're human!"

He laughed and enveloped her in a tight hug, and Alice hugged him back, trying to keep herself from jumping up and down in excitement. Sadie's shocked face turned into absolute glee, finally knowing that Pitch has made the choice to live the rest of his life with them. This was what she's always wanted for her sister, as well as herself. Her family finally felt complete. It had a future!

Alice pulled away from him, still smiling broadly but wiping away her tears stubbornly, "I c-can't believe you actually g-gave up-!"

"Shh, love," Pitch kissed her forehead, "I'd give up anything for you. I mean it."

"When did you learn how to drive a car?" Sadie called from the back.

Alice and Pitch laughed at that brightly, smiling at the young girl who smirked back. Pitch linked an arm around Alice's waist as they walked towards the house...their house.

"Are you still Pitch Black? Or are you Kozmotis Pitchiner again?" Alice asked, lingering behind so she and her love could talk privately for a minute, "I don't want to screw up names since I've known you for so long."

He smirked at that, making his eyes sparkle with amusement, "I'm a mix of the two. How does Kozmotis Black sound?"

Alice giggled and kissed him quickly, and then pulled away with a giant grin full of happiness, "Sounds like you."

She noticed his eyes glance down at her lips, lost in thought at the kiss she gave him. He looked surprised at something, causing her to raise a questioning brow and ask, "What?"

"Your lips...they're so warm…" he murmured, touching her chin.

Alice softly smiled, her head inching closer to his for another touch, "Yours too...warmer than before…"

"You like it?" he grinned, planting a kiss on her nose.

Alice sighed and eagerly nodded, her own way of saying _Hell, yes, _and met with his lips once more, embracing him on the front steps of her home.


	25. Chapter 25

**I honestly have to say, I thought this would be the end. You know, like Pitch slowly coming to love the girls, learns to accept parts of him that weren't there before, even the Guardians helping him and he earns his right as a human. I know you guys don't like it when a story ends (who does?) so for a long time I was thinking of a really big brainstorm to continue it, to give it a giant kick. That's why it took so long to post this chapter.**

**Now that I know where the story will be going (at least in general), I'll try keeping to an upload-a-week minimum, but don't put my words into stone. I still have final projects in school. **

**I'd like to thank the idiot Boogeyman who gave me a nightmare a couple nights ago for the inspiration that'll be coming. Though I clearly established a 'no nightmare' policy because I'm on his side, he did help me pass a roadblock. **

**Anyway! Enough talking, let's get to it.**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

_Human._

I am...human. I woke up to that thought echoing in my mind. Human. I forgot what it all felt like, not being immortal. I could feel sensations that I hadn't as a spirit, like temperatures and heart beats. I would sweat when hot and shiver when cold. My tongue would feel dry when thirsty and my stomach rumbled when I was hungry.

Experiencing hunger for me was the strangest thing of all. As a spirit, we ate food just for the pleasure of flavors. There was no need for sustenance, but it was something we didn't want to give up. It made us feel human. Now I had to eat in order to survive.

When I woke up that morning, my stomach felt like it was concaving. The rumbling woke me up along with a weird sensation, triggering my brain to think of any type of food in existence. That...excited me. It was a feeling I never experienced as a spirit, and this was the first time my body acted like a human's. I thoroughly enjoyed the sensations of being alive, and not...cold and empty.

I noticed Alice was missing from her spot in the bed, her imprint still pressed against the pillow. Immediately I rolled onto it and smelled it, noticing her scent still was woven between the threads. Smells were stronger as a human, too. Oh God above, I'm going to enjoy being a human!

I finally urged myself to roll out of bed and pull on a shirt before making my way down to the kitchen. The lights were on in the hallway, and I heard a bustling of breakfast preparations and clinking of utensils that indicated Sadie and Alice were up. Sure enough, by the time I rounded the corner I saw Sadie making herself a bowl of rainbow colored cereal and Alice frying three eggs in a black pan, sizzling and letting the smell fill my nose.

Sadie looked up at my entrance and grinned, "Hey, Pitch. How's it feel being a human now?"

"I enjoy it thoroughly. I...I actually feel hungry," I pressed my hand against my stomach, hoping pressure would stop the emptiness that growled inside, "I forgot how uncomfortable it feels."

"You're lucky, cause your eggs are ready," Alice said as she flawlessly flipped two onto a spare plate that had dark toast already lying on it, butter and strawberry jam already on it.

I kissed her cheek and whispered thanks in her ear, making her shiver and grin back at me. For the rest of breakfast Sadie almost chatted my ears off with what she's been studying in school, which to be quite honest interested me a lot, especially her world history classes. If anything the Roman Empire, the unit she's studying now, was the closest thing to the Golden Age I was in, at least in war relations. She seemed pretty interested enough. Sadie was so deep into telling what she learned, she almost missed the bus for school, that's how much I know she's a history buff like I was.

"Sadie's pretty excited about you being human." Alice stated as she sat next to me, finishing her cup of tea.

"She is?"

"Of course she is," Alice beamed over the rim of her mug, "She nearly missed the bus because of it. When she gets excited she talks a lot. Even if it isn't relating to something she's excited about, I could tell by her eyes that she's happy you're here."

I felt a smile tug at the corner of my lips as my hand touched Alice's hand that rested on the table. Her fingers weaved with mine, playing. I brought her hand to my chest, right above my heart. She looked up at me, confused, her mouth parted in question.

"Pitch?"

I smiled up at her, letting her feel my heartbeat. "Can you feel it? It's actually there…"

She softly smiled as she put down her cup, watching her fingers press deeper into my chest to feel the heart beat. It throbbed at her touch sharper than before. She lightly laughed and pulled away, "I've never seen someone so fascinated with their own heartbeat before. It's kinda cute."

I smirked at her, raising a brow, "You're not going to get used to calling me Koz, are you?"

"It'll take a while," she waved off that idea, "I can adapt. Sadie on the other hand might take a while."

I rolled my eyes, "Way to throw your sister under the bus."

"Hey, I was not!"

Laughing as a human felt different than when I was a spirit as well. Somehow it made me feel oddly lighter, like it somehow gave me both amusement and happiness all in one package. Later that day when I was cutting up fruit to help Alice with lunch I accidentally nicked my index finger, and I was amazed at seeing the blood bead up and slowly fall onto the wooden countertop. It was so dark...and it hurt. Somehow my heartbeat began thumping right in my finger, and Alice hurriedly put it under cold water and put pressure on it to make it stop. Despite having the humility of wearing a pink band-aid, it was odd seeing that I actually had blood. I realized then I never bled when I was a spirit, not even when I was slashed at by North's blades or punched directly in the nose by Bunny or even when I fell from that great height of a building that Sandy threw me off of. I never bled. Pain, yes. Broken, sprained or bruised bones? Yes. But blood? Never.

I'm human now...but a part of me misses the spirit form I once had proudly. Mostly the power I wielded-which wasn't very much, mind you, but still something-and that I instantly healed when injured. But the new cut on my finger took days for it to finally heal, at least a week.

Alice knew I missed some parts of being a spirit. Maybe because I exuded that thought when she would teach me things I needed to know in the adult world like how to vote and what a bank account does and why I need a job...401(k)'s are still confusing as hell.

I was learning, trying to adapt into the human world and blend in as much as I could. I know a lot of people would hate that, trying to become something they previously weren't, but I honestly enjoyed it. I loved learning more of the human world. Before, I didn't care much for it, but now that Alice and Sadie have opened my eyes to their lifestyle, that I was now involved in it, made it the utmost importance to me.

In fact, I was given the ultimate test of 'blending in' when Alice's work friend and her husband and son stopped by for a surprise visit that one fateful Sunday.

Right when the doorbell chimed, Sadie immediately ran for the door like she always does. Alice and I sat in the living room flipping through books on insurance that utterly bored the hell out of me, and hearing Sadie's chipper voice talking to someone that didn't know my existence scared the living daylights out of me.

"Oh, hi Mr. and Mrs. Nicholls! Hi, Cassius!"

"Hello, Sadie," a voice almost matching Sadie's cheerful one greeted back, "Is your sister home?"

Alice glanced at me, knowing I wasn't prepared for actual communication at this stage where I was. How was I supposed to act?! Knowing Sadie and Alice, they also might slip and call me Pitch by accident. We agreed that in the presence of other people, we would call myself Koz or Kozmotis, the old name I used to have. But it's so hard to adapt to that after millenias of hearing just 'Pitch Black'. Not even a combo would work, and that was actually _my _idea. My behavior, even the way I walked would probably make people realize that I wasn't human entirely like they've been since the day they were born. I'll definitely screw up. If they bring up anything relating to things I haven't yet learned with Alice I'm doomed.

I tried jumping up and running towards Alice's room, but Alice sprang up as well and tugged the back of my shirt so I was forced to stand next to her. Just as the visitors' eyes cast towards our direction, Alice elbowed me in the rib to smile, so I did.

The five year old boy started crying.

Great. Just what I needed. First fishy thing to happen is that a child is in utter fear of me he starts sobbing. Looks like I retained some Boogeyman material afterall.

"Hi, Emma! Hi, Tom!" Alice hugged each of them and tried getting a high five from their son, but he was too busy wiping his tears with his father's shirt and whimpering.

"This is odd," Emma glanced at Cassius with a curious brow, "Cas never cried in public before."

"Sorry…" I mutter, glad they didn't hear me. Truly, I was.

"You must be Alice's boyfriend!" Emma beamed at me, her brown eyes shining. Her husband grinned as well, nodding to show respect. I nodded back, not really sure what to say.

"I can't believe after so many years this is the first time we meet," Tom grabbed my hand and shook it tightly, "I'm Thomas, and you're?"

"Pit-uh...Koz. Kozmotis Black." I stammered, almost tripping up. I wished I smiled, but maybe it was good I didn't so the kid wouldn't cry again.

I saw Alice release a sigh of relief and Sadie grin in success. Good! Introductions are down and covered, now we don't have to worry about it again. God, this is going to take a while…

The kid stopped crying after a couple of minutes, and afterwards would not stop staring at me. His blue eyes were wide like gumballs, and I couldn't tell if it was because of fear or amazement. I lost the ability to sense fear like I did before. I hated that. But nonetheless, I ignored the staring of Cassius and tried making small talk with Emma and Tom. They were nice people, don't get me wrong. If I was human for a longer amount of time maybe I would be more comfortable talking with them and acting like a human being, but...Emma kept making glances at me.

They were glances that held a story, kind of like the way Alice would drift off into her mind and focus on the memories of her parents. But Emma's glances...they looked questioning. Like she was trying to figure me out with just one little look.

The man named Tom was kind enough to keep me busy talking with him to ignore the incessant chatter and clamor of his son and Sadie goofing off around the house and playing with her old toys. I had to give it to him, he knew how to make someone feel less on the spot. I didn't feel as scrutinized as Emma was making me feel.

"So do you live around here, Koz?" he asked, folding his arms.

I nodded, "I just moved in with Alice lately. Though it was time for a stronger commitment than living on my own."

He laughed at that and winked, "The strongest commitment is marriage, my friend. Trust me, I would know," he grinned at Emma, who was laughing at something Alice said, "I dated Emma for such a long time I could see she was getting impatient."

I smirked at that, glancing at Alice in turn, "Sounds like something Alice would do, too."

"I don't doubt it. You thinking about it, though?" he looked at me, though posing a serious question he seemed rather lighthearted about it.

A moment must've passed. It wasn't because I was thinking of reasons why I would love to marry her...more like daydreams of what a married life would be like with Alice. I finally smiled at Tom, "...Yeah. I've been thinking about it a lot."

"Cool," he nodded, "Might want to act on it fast, though. You have any idea when?"

"Mm...when she's ready. Probably when we get enough money to buy a bigger house. She's been talking about that lately." I glanced at my shoes, knowing it could take another couple years for Alice to even consider buying a new home.

"What's wrong with this one?" Tom looked at the kitchen and then the hallway, "If you guys were selling this, Emma and I would buy it in a heartbeat. It's really cozy."

"Yeah, but...she's got her reasons. It's a little run down, too." I glanced at him, who nodded in return in understanding.

"Sure, but nothing like a little maintenance couldn't fix. When I was little my parents-"

But the more Tom talked, my ears tuned in to Alice and Emma's conversation. I still nodded in a pattern and looked at Tom as he talked to show I was listening, but I could hear Alice whisper, "You okay, Emma? You look a little….pensive."

"I'm fine," Emma paused, probably glancing at me again, "It's just...something about your boyfriend is weird."

"Weird? How?" Alice sounded nervous. That was when I glanced at her, and she stared back.

She knew I was listening in. I haven't lost all my abilities.

Emma shrugged, looking back at Alice, "I don't know. I feel like somehow I know him from somewhere, but I can't place it. Like...like childhood or something."

That made me panic. I must've made a sudden movement because Tom rested a hand on my shoulder and asked, "You okay, buddy? You look a little pale."

I've given so many nightmares to children in the past. Almost every single child known in the planet. If Emma was one of those few children that was able to sneak a glance before they fell asleep or saw me leave after they woke up from fright, I'm dead. I wouldn't know what to do or say...or what Emma would even do or say. Hell, not even Alice. Tom would definitely be shocked into silence, and probably think Emma was talking nonsense.

But the rest of the visit went well, and Emma soon forgot about thinking she knew me from somewhere. Tom and I ended up being acquaintances, a person I would definitely remember and want to see from time to time. By the time they left, Cassius was less afraid of me, but still wouldn't breathe a word when my presence was near. He would just stare in awe...probably wondering why I was human and not hiding under his bed.

"Thank you so much for visiting, Emma, Tom," Alice bidded as they left into the open, night air.

"It was a pleasure, thank you in return for letting us stay a little longer." Emma smiled at us, and I bowed my head in return.

Tom squinted up at the night sky, "I say, the wind is awfully chilly tonight. I thought it was supposed to be warm?"

I looked up, noting the moon was a sinister shade of grey instead of its milky white. The wind was colder as well...something about the night ran a chill up my spine.

That scared me...I have not felt this chill in such a long time.

"I bet the weatherman screwed up again," Emma rolled her eyes before turning to Cassius in her arms, "Say goodbye, Cas, we're going home now."

Cassius blinked at Alice and I before waving a tiny hand at us, "Bye bye, Boogeyman." he said softly.

I heard Alice gasp, and I sucked in a breath. Even though Emma scolded Cassius for calling me that before they left, Alice was pretty shaken up by that. I guess children could still see...that part of me. Though that moment was almost an identity breach, it wasn't something we could worry about. I didn't see it as fitting to fret over, since now the deed was done and I had a pulse, a breath and a heart beating once more. We could easily brush it off as nonsense of children…

...Even if it wasn't.

Deep down, Alice knew the Boogeyman was a part of me. I may have been returned to the body I once had before the time of darkness and nightmares, but I felt like a part of me was missing. I was still the man that enjoyed the darkness, that found peace when it was just the silence of night and found comfort in the nightmares that others had. It made me feel not alone. Now that they're gone, what could replace it?

Alice's hand gently touched my arm, getting my attention. I glanced from her, smiled and then back at the sky.

"You've been standing there for a while. Is everything okay?" she asked, her hand slipping down to hold my wrist.

"Yeah…" I stared at the moon, "For now."

"For now?"

I shook my head and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, closing the door after us. "Something's going to happen. If humans like Emma and Tom can feel it in the air...it's going to be soon."

Alice watched me as I locked the door and slid the bolt shut, making sure no one could leave or enter for the night. The only lights on now were in the kitchen, the bathroom across from Sadie's room and the hallway where Alice's room lay. Night was upon us, along with something else I wasn't sure of.

"You know what it is?" Alice seemed pretty serious.

I shook my head again. "No. Besides," I smiled at her, "We're under the protection of the Guardians along with myself. It was their promise to you and Sadie, as well as me. They owe us that much."

Alice grinned at that, and then tugged on my arm like a naive child. "Come to bed, Pitch. Keep telling me your promises."

I laughed at that, and then followed her to her room, unbuttoning my shirt.

Little did I know, something lurked outside. It watched us. It heard the promise the Guardians kept as well as the one I made, watching through the window while hidden in the forest.

With a smirk, she disappeared into the mist of the forest…

Seeking the revenge she promised on my family.


	26. Chapter 26

**I gotta quickly put this up because this thunderstorm outside is wicked awesome. Hopefully the lightning won't cut the power. Before I continue I just gotta say one thing that's got good news and bad news. I'll get the bad news out of the way. Originally I was going to put up a fanfic of Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron, but I feel like I shouldn't. It's kind of hard to explain, but I don't feel obligated to write about the Lakota Sioux tribe without knowing what they struggle with now or be involved with the tribe. I'm not of that origin, and I'm okay with that. There are readers all over the country and all over this world and the last thing I want to do is write about something I don't know, because to me, that's unethical. You don't just randomly write about something like the Armenian Genocide when you have no historical facts, knowledge, personal relations and those you can go to for questions. You need to know what you're writing. That's why J.K. Rowling based the Harry Potter books in England, that's why most locations in Stephen King's novels were Maine (and that's a state I'm very familiar with). No matter how much I love and respect the culture and Native people, I have no right to write about them, even if it's a fanfiction of a movie. I hope you understand and support me on this.**

**But on the bright side, I've got a fanfic to replace it, and it'll be up to you what the final fanfiction will be before college starts. :) Hopefully that makes you happy. It'll be a poll on my profile. **

**Without further ado, here's the 26th chapter. Enjoy. And thank you, once more.**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

She wasn't always in the form of a child. Long ago, before humans even had the sheer idea of electricity or other worlds, Misery was one of the most powerful spirits along with myself and Death. Back then, when medicine was scarce and medical knowledge was being mistaken for witchcraft and shunned, every human suffered the most from her and Death. We worked in the night, scarcely in the day. I would terrorize them in their nightmares, Misery would haunt their very thoughts, and sometimes the misery she would bestow would lead them to their death. Grim never liked what he called 'crutches', and I didn't like how Misery would feed off of my prey after me. She was a stalker, and I knew-everyone did-she wanted for me to bestow the gift of darkness to her.

She used to be in her own body that she passed in, a young and quite honestly beautiful woman no more than eighteen years old. No one knew of her death besides herself and another spirit who kept herself hidden. Misery would twist and manipulate the truth to the point no one would ask and care anymore, since she wouldn't bother telling her death. If spirits like myself, Jack Frost and Misery died and became us, the death could explain everything about them. My death told of the dedication I had for my family, but the foolishness in believing that the dark could be trusted. Jack's death told of his love for his sister, and his recklessness as a teenager that he so precariously balanced on a string. Misery...well, it's a difficult subject.

She used to have such long hair, blue as it was now. It was like the color of tears, and her skin was so white it was close to borderline silver. Her eyes used to glow a pale aqua as well, almost in the appearance of the tears of the victims she preyed on. Always wore that superior, arrogant smile, too.

But then a war broke out between spirits and Guardians. By then, the Guardians only consisted of Sandy, North and Bunny. Tooth wasn't even a mere thought, and Jack didn't exist at all. The war started after Cupid's sentencing, when he was forced to give up his immortality and force his firstborn to take his immortal namesake, even if he didn't want to. So many spirits were angry with the Elders, believing that Cupid was innocent and that love should be unconditional, not just limiting to those who aren't human. Disagreements broke into violence, and the first one to strike was Misery herself. She hated Cupid, so of course she would side against him. The Elders didn't listen to her, nor wanted her support. So she attacked both sides. She nearly destroyed the entire society of spirits, killing off the faeries Mother Nature had as her children, killing humans as they wept, and purposefully targeting young spirits.

She was mad. Grim had no choice but to destroy her body, but her spirit was still intact. You cannot fully kill a spirit. Only Man in Moon had that power.

That war...I avoided it like the plague. Many of the good spirits grew furious with us "dark" ones, like myself, Misery, Grim, you name it. I hid away in my lair from searching eyes and murderous thoughts. Though miles underground, I could hear the war overhead. Angry screaming, thunder, the ground shaking...I still shudder at the memory of just watching from the distance.

Not like I wanted to participate. I was just defeated, weakened, by the Guardians. It was my first war against them. The second would come five hundred years later, after Tooth would be initiated into the group and Jack would be a new spirit.

Everyone knew she wanted to be looked up to, and not in a family or loving kind of way. She wanted to be superior. Because I held a noble title, she sought for me. Ever since her existence was created, she would hunt me down during my lowest moments and try to bring me to a breaking point. She thought that if she broke me, I would make her a princess, or a queen of nightmares.

Yeah, like that would ever happen.

Once her original body died, she found a younger vessel to use. A younger girl in the colonial times just died from a sickness by the time she found her body, and before Grim could take her away into the light world, Misery took her body for her own use. Though the soul of that innocent child before was gone, the child suffered...Everyone heard a soul far away scream in agony and distress at the sudden intrusion at another spirit.

But...by the time the truce was made, the Elders made the worst decision they could possible make.

They ordered for us to ignore her. Treat her like a child, now that she was in the body of one. Put her in her place, and don't be afraid to defend yourself if she attacks.

I didn't listen to them. I couldn't ignore her, because she continued to find me. She could smell my misery from miles away. I could be by the beach and she'd find me within minutes, when she originally stood in a forest forty seven miles from the beach. That's how strong she was...but she was weakening.

She was weakening because the more she used the vessel of the young child, the more her spirit drained. It was all black magic.

And that's what she was seeking now.

She walked through the woods, almost floating by how swift she was, until she stopped at a cluster of trees. A dim light flickered from inside the darkness of folded trees, acting much like a cave of branches and thorns. With a giggle, she skipped over to the hollow cave, bending her head over to peer inside until her silvery blue hair fell onto the grassy floor of the forest. A thin smile spread across her lips in pleasure.

"Hello, Hecate."

The shadow that sat inside the cave of branches and thorns looked up from underneath her wispy hood, a previous unamused frown turning into a smirk.

"Well, if it isn't Misery herself," the witch greeted, and flourished a hand in front of her and the small cauldron, "Please sit. I have missed socializing with you."

"As have I with you, Hecate," Misery gracefully landed on her knees, her white dress fluttering at the sudden rush.

Hecate pulled back her thin and worn hood to get a good look at the spirit in front of her. Hecate wasn't just any witch. She was The witch. The universal goddess of witchcraft, sorcery, the moon, magic and ghosts. Hecate was one of those spirits lots would avoid, only seeking her in dire situations. Like Mother Nature, Hecate didn't choose teams or followed the ways of good and evil. She often isolated herself, but if people of both mortals or spirits come for help, whether good or evil intentions, she'll grant it. By the Elder's view shared with the Guardians, she was a cruel spirit that had no remorse for her actions, that couldn't care less if her magic murdered humans or destroyed families. Knowing her, she would say she was keeping the balance between good and evil by committing both, but she wasn't. Like Misery, they shared an amusement on the suffering of others. They were like sisters.

Hecate's raven black, curled tresses fell from her head around her shoulders once her hood was down. Misery grinned, liking that her flaming red eyes still shone like the fires of Hell itself. She thought Hecate was the prettiest spirit of all, but certainly not as prettier as she was now.

"I see you've found yourself a new vessel..._Cassandra._" Hecate drawled, running a nimble finger against her red lips.

Indeed, Misery did. Hecate knew Misery's spirit would die if she didn't find a vessel that lived a longer life than the child form she once took. She almost looked like her old self, with her hair reaching the small of her back and just as tall as she once was, almost inches shorter than me. Her skin retained that silvery bluish hue, and her eyes stayed just as scarily pale as usual. Still, her voice sounded like a child's. That's what made her creepy, a spirit worth fearing.

I hated her for how she was. I was the King of Nightmares, the Bringer of Fear, the Boogeyman. Yet more people feared her than me. I hated her so much. I still do.

Hecate was the only one that knew of Misery's real death, and it was one that once we all learned it, it almost made us pity her. It almost made every single spirit, even the heartless Grim himself, wince and believe she had some sort of right to act like that. Her life as a human was miserable as ever. She was born into aristocracy, or at least the lowest form of it. Her father, without consent of herself and her mother, even her eldest brother, betrothed her to a duke at the age of eighteen. The reasoning behind him was to gain status. But Misery, of course, had to fall in love with the duke. Though the duke was well over thirty-as it was not considered taboo as it is now-he agreed to the marriage immediately. But Misery's daydreams grew sour once the wedding day grew closer. The duke only agreed to get closer to her mother, who at the time was going to go through a divorce with Misery's father. And although knowing he was betrothed to her daughter, she craved him as well.

It's a disgusting story, one that would make anyone want to spit on the ground and sneer in distaste. It certainly became just that when Misery found her mother and her future husband in her own bedroom, fooling around. Heartbroken, she ran to her father to end the marriage, but he refused. Knowing his wife betrayed him didn't bother him the slightest, at least in Misery's eyes. But sure enough, it angered her father. Wrath of pure evil grew in her father, and days before the wedding, he murdered her mother.

Misery tried running away, tried escaping the absolute suffering she had to endure, but the duke tracked her down. He blamed her for the death of his lover, for she was the one who told her father in the first place. Once he found her, he kidnapped her, knocked her unconscious...did unspeakable things to her.

She woke up as the new embodiment of Misery, not hearing Man in Moon's voice besides her new title. She woke up aching, bruised and hurt. She woke up filled with hatred, and wished foulness on everyone in existence for her own misery.

"What brings you here now, little dove?" Hecate asked softly, touching Misery's forehead with her index finger.

Misery smirked, closing her eyes at the frigid cold touch of Hecate before opening her eyes, "I vowed revenge on someone, and I know this revenge will be the end of me."

"Aye," Hecate closed her eyes slowly, removing her finger from Misery's forehead, "I can sense it. Your spirit is dying. You will not survive soon, but I know what you seek."

"Pitch." they both said in unison.

Misery giggled, shifting her sitting position so she was cross legged and sitting up straighter, more dignified like a ruthless queen. "Pitch now devoted the rest of his life to a meager, meaningless human named Alice and her little sister. I want revenge on him for his hatred against me."

"Alice would be a good target. Do you seek to curse her?" Hecate continued running her finger against her red lips.

Misery shook her head, her silver blue tresses fluttering with the cold breeze, "No. At first I thought she would make the perfect target, since she is his love and he is crazy about her."

"Crazy." Hecate nodded in agreement, glancing at her spellbook next to her. Oh, the sheer collections of spells she could use in this situation. So many to choose from!

"But there's someone who poses a much greater weakness, to both of them," Misery grinned maliciously, "It'll both damage Pitch _and _Alice badly. The price is...deathly, too." she ended with a giggle.

Hecate smirked, "Who then? A Guardian?"

Misery shook her head, "No...her sister."

Hecate paused. Misery meant a lot to her, and she considered her a sister in a way. They related on many boundaries, but...now that Misery wanted to destroy a sisterhood that reminded her of their own made her not want to continue this dark deed. Normally her magic wouldn't phase her at all if it destroyed lives or relationships. But that Misery was targeting the half of a sisterhood...a bitterness grew in her mouth.

Still, she swore to the very fabric of reality that she must do the bidding to those who come to her, evil and good together. Misery was the latter.

With a sigh, hiding the clear emotion of disappointment in her choice, she opened her spell book and flipped a couple of pages, scanning down for the certain formula she needed.

"You do realize...that not only will Pitch track you down for this, but so will the Guardians and her Devout? Pitch will see to your final breath, and make you suffer."

"He'll suffer more than I do. I don't care of the punishment, I want what I want." Misery's voice was tinged with urgency. This needed to get done before the glare of the moon could find her and stop her.

"Fine...so mote it be," Hecate's voice echoed with the wind of the forest.

She drew out a dagger, the handle made of what looked like moonstone and ebony. She pricked her thumb and dropped three drops of blood into the cauldron, and then bidded for Misery to do the same. Once Misery's blood followed, she cleaned the blade with a blessed cloth and dropped the dagger into the bloody water that now turned pitch black in color. Following that were handfuls of crushed herbs, gemstones and bones that she broke in half. She plucked a feather from a crow that sat nearby and stripped it until all that remained of the feather was the stick itself, and dropped the tiny feather bits into the cauldron. Stirring counterclockwise, it glowed a bloody red, and then a dark blue.

Misery oohed at the mixture returning to it's crystal clear, water state. Hecate drew out the dagger, now glimmering with the same bluish hue as Misery's eyes and dripped with blue potion.

"This blade will kill only one person, and that would be the sister herself. Anyone who gets stabbed by this besides her will immediately be healed. Be wise to spare it, because once it strikes its prey...doom will fall onto the murderer. A doom that cannot be undone."

Hecate felt something inside her change. Knowing that Misery was going to seek revenge by killing a woman's little sister, as well as psychologically and emotionally torture the King of Nightmares...changed her.

Misery was not the person she once knew.

So she kept the future from her. Misery's end would be the ultimate suffering...

One will die, one will sleep...and the breaker of the spell was not who Misery would think it would be.

Even after Misery left, keen on ideas on how to draw out Sadie in front of Alice and I, Hecate knew that was the worst she's ever done.

She vowed never to lend a helping hand to anyone again...good or bad.


	27. Chapter 27

**Here's your 27th chapter. Please enjoy. (Also, lately I haven't been getting a ton of reviews, it'd be a blessing to have more. I'm trying to beat the review count on the other fanfic people somehow like. Seriously, I wrote that a long time ago I don't understand why it's still so popular.)**

**Don't cry...don't cry...*wipes away tear***

* * *

**Chapter 27**

"Sadie, I'm going to attempt at making dinner again," I called from the kitchen.

She laughed before covering her mouth. I turned and glared at her, and the light brunette smiled kindly.

I smirked, "Well, it looks like you're asking for that horrible soup your sister likes to make so much."

Sadie's smile fell. She dropped the book from her hands and folded them tightly, "Please no! Anything but that!"

"Hey! I can hear you!" Alice snapped from the bathroom, the shower head almost drowning out her voice.

Sadie and I laughed, and I winked at her as she gave a sigh of relief. Relaxing back into the couch, she watched me open the fridge and peer in, not knowing what to take out and cook with. I was still trying to master it, but...some things were harder than others.

"Could you make mac and cheese? Yours is really good." she asked.

I sighed, rolling my eyes, "Sadie, we had that yesterday. You really want it again?"

She excitedly nodded, leaning up a bit to show she really did want it again. This girl, honestly. In defeat I admitted to making more, to which she cheered with a fist pump before picking up her book and making sure her page was marked.

"I'm going to go out and read outside, okay?" Sadie said as she headed towards the door.

"Have fun." I didn't even watch her leave, just continued digging around the cupboards for the damn box of cheap macaroni and cheese.

Sadie closed the sliding glass door after her, pausing to let the warm breeze brush back her hair. The sun was nearly setting, almost six thirty in the afternoon. The sky was slowly getting darker, now a calming mix of purple, pink and yellows. Sadie sat down and opened her novel, continuing to where she left off.

While she read, her mind would at times drift to thoughts of Sandman. She hasn't seen him in a while, but knew he's kept his promise of visiting by the amount of good dreams she's had. He continued to see her even as she slept. She grinned to herself as she flipped a page to the next chapter, almost laughing at a memory that teased her mind.

A few days before, Sadie thought it would be amusing to play a trick on Sandy when he came in that night. She stayed up past her bedtime when she usually fell asleep herself, long after Alice and I had gone to bed and the house was still. The only light was the nightlight she kept from her childhood, still dimly lighting her room in a pinkish hue. Just as she saw the faint glow of gold touch her window, she quickly burrowed under the covers and shut her eyes tight, pretending to be fast asleep.

Sandy phased through the window, watching his footing as to not trip his way into her room. Once he gracefully landed onto the carpeted floor, he turned his gaze to see a 'sleeping' Sadie. With a content sigh and a faint smile, he walked over to her and crouched near the bed, watching her sleep and breathe softly.

She was so pretty...she looked so peaceful. Sandy always liked seeing people sleep. It made them look innocent, like angels. Sadie had a hint of a smile ghosting her rosy lips, and her delicate hands curled tightly into the soft pillow under her. Her thick lashes dusted her cheeks, a tint of a blush there as well.

His hand gently grazed her cheek lovingly...when Sadie jolted towards him with her eyes open, whispering a, "Boo!"

Sandy opened his mouth in a silent shout at that, and foolishly covered Sadie's face with his hands to protect him, making Sadie laugh behind his fingers. Sandy, realizing it was a joke, smiled at that.

_That wasn't cool, _he gave her a playful pout.

"Sorry," Sadie whispered, leaning up and kissing his nose, "I couldn't help myself."

_Pitch's antics are definitely rubbing off onto you. I can tell. _Sandy laughed at seeing Sadie wink in pride.

With a smile, Sandy softly kissed her. She kissed back, tugging him to the bed to curl up close to him. His arms wrapped around her protectively, taking his lips from hers and kissing her forehead and her cheeks, then resting his chin on the top of her head.

"I love you, Sandy," Sadie sighed.

_I love you more._

Sadie smiled at that memory as she shut her eyes, relishing the thought of Sandy's gentle love. He was so careful with her, loving and soft. She liked being treated like a princess by him, how he would treat her so delicately and with grace. It made her feel special, that he considered his own touch to be warm and gentle to her. She couldn't ask for a better Devout.

The last rays of light from the sun faded away into dark navy blues and purples, stars barely sprinkling across the sky. Not a cloud was to be seen within miles. Sadie finished her chapter before standing up, but a sudden chill ran down her spine.

She felt eyes watching her back.

She knew the exact feeling when someone was staring at her. She gained that ability due to school, since she always hung out with the 'misfits' and 'geeks'. She would wear what she found to be what she loved but others thought strange, and she knew when people stared at her and whispered. She grew used to it...but it wasn't normal to feel eyes from the edge of the forest.

She turned around, and was surprised to see her standing there, a benevolent smile on her face.

"You…" she breathed, shocked at her unpredicted return.

"Hello, Sadie," Misery greeted, tilting her head to the side.

Sadie looked behind her shoulder and peered into the glass door, seeing Alice and I talking. Her sister looked concerned about something, and I continued to talk before rubbing my face in what resembled close exhaustion and worry. She turned back to Misery, bit her lip and then cautiously walked down the patio steps towards the spirit.

"It's been awhile...you're not here to...you know-" Sadie started, now standing in front of her.

Misery shook her head, "No. I don't plan on taking anyone's misery today. I just thought of visiting...and sending my regards."

Sadie noticed the spirit was older than she last saw her, when she was nine years old. Maybe ten, her memory of the incident was shaky. She remembered Misery tormenting Pitch, and he grew so angry at her he attacked her. She remembered feeling empty and cold, just as she felt now. More whole than before, but...Misery's presence alone still had it's power.

"My, have you grown," Misery extended a hand, noticing Sadie freeze at the sudden touch of clammy, dead skin, "You're so beautiful, like I was when I was human. You look...so much like your mother."

She couldn't respond. If Misery wasn't who she was and was her greatest fear, she would have slapped her hand away and shirk away. Misery's compliment sounded completely backhanded.

"So beautiful...life just courses through your veins, doesn't it? Your very own heartbeat keeps you alive and well, so rosy and pretty."

"Misery, why are you really here?" Sadie looked up at her flatly, not wanting another fight.

Sadie knew that if I saw Misery touching her, I wouldn't be afraid to kill her. She didn't want anyone to get hurt, even Misery herself. Out of the goodness of her heart she urged Misery to leave before I saw her, for her to escape. Misery only smiled and touched her shoulders with both hands, and Sadie saw something glint on her hip, but was distracted when Misery pulled her into a hug that creeped her out, a hug most humans would avoid.

"Oh, dear sweet Sadie...I'm here for revenge," she pulled away, but still had a tight grip on the now terrified fifteen year old, "My spirit is dying...and this will be my final moment I vowed before I disappear for good."

"SADIE!"

Both girls turned and saw Alice and I standing on the patio, Alice's scream of her sister's name echoing throughout the air. I glared at Misery, holding a sword in my hands, ready to slay her where she stood. North knew I needed protection now that my nightmare abilities were diminished, which is how I acquired one. Never have I thought I needed it until a few days before now, when my senses told me an omen was to come...and I was right.

Misery giggled as she whipped Sadie around and held her against her chest with a strong arm that held her face, her fingers digging into her cheeks. Sadie's terrified eyes met mine, wide and with so much fear it still gives me nightmares today.

"Let go of her, before I kill you where you stand!" I shouted, stepping onto the grass, but stopped moving towards her when Misery's grip tightened around Sadie's face. I was afraid her nails would cause her to bleed.

"Silly Pitch," Misery's chilling voice rang down our bones, "Did you forget? I swore I would repay you for your foolishness in your cruelty to me, and now I plan to do just that before my time is up."

"What does she mean by that?!" Alice demanded, looking at me with horrified eyes.

Continuing to stare straight at Misery, I said coolly, "Misery was supposed to be dead centuries ago. But she would take humans that recently died and use them as vessels in order to live. But she was foolish, because the more vessels she used, the more her spirit diminished. She's near the end of her life...and I'm about to finish it!" I grit my teeth in pure hatred.

Misery's smile fell to an unamused frown. Silence fell around the four of us, fear choking up what words were supposed to be spoken.

"A-Alice…" Sadie cried, "P-Pitch...I'm...I'm sca-"

That's when I saw the blue blade protrude from Sadie's chest, right where her heart was. Sadie's mouth opened in a silent scream, her body jerking forward with the motion of the blade. A gentle smile spread across Misery's face, almost reaching her ears in glee that Alice was now screaming in horror and I was so petrified I dropped the sword, unable to even shout myself. All I heard was my own heartbeat and a high pitched ringing. My legs felt like jelly, watching Sadie's legs give out and fall to her knees as Misery gently let her down.

Just as she was about to let go, a sudden bolt of light erupted from Misery's chest. Sadie's body shook violently when she forced herself to turn around and see what the bright light was. Alice's screams were paused at the sudden golden light…

It wasn't her spirit dying. That wasn't the light of her spirit...that was a blade.

Misery's eyes widened in shock that it wasn't me who brought her to the downfall. Her eyes slid over to Alice, a look of utter sorrow in her glassy eyes.

"I...regret…"

The blade withdrew sharply, and Misery's eyes rolled as her body fell to the ground, blue blood pooling from her open wound. A soft blue light lifted from her body, like levitating water. Her soul. It dissipated into the darkness without uttering a sound, and soon, her body disappeared as well...leaving no trace but an imprint of dead grass where her body hit the ground.

Sandman stared at the now dead grass spot, breathing heavily. Dropping his dreamsword, he knelt down to Sadie and held her body close, trying to put pressure on the wound. Alice and I regained our senses and sprinted over to her and Sandy, kneeling around her.

Alice sobbed as she touched Sadie's head, brushing away hair and caressing her face. Tears fell from her cheeks onto her younger sister's forehead and nose. Sadie's skin was becoming pale from the amount of blood being lost...her breathing becoming shallow.

"S...Sandy?" Sadie's hand touched his mouth gently, noticing his tears.

_I'm here. Don't speak, Sadie. We're all here. _Sandy's tears fell onto Sadie's own face.

She sadly smiled, "Good...I like it when you're all here…" she turned towards me.

"She...she said this was...revenge." she softly said, now moving her hand to grasp Sandy's that covered her wound.

All of us could tell she was in pain. She was dying…

This was Misery's punishment for us. This was her vengeance. She was supposed to only get at me...but she destroyed Alice and Sandy along with me. She knew Sadie meant so much to us. She knew Sadie was the last remnant of her parents...of her family. So she vowed to take it away.

"This isn't f-fair," Alice wept, bowing her head so her forehead touched Sadie's, "I thought I would die before you...not like this. I thought it would be when we're old and-and-"

"Shh, Alice," Sadie choked back tears, "I'm thankful it wasn't any of you...I wasn't lying when I said I'd give my life for you guys."

She grew quiet. The only noises were the sound of whimpering and sobs, and the wind rustling the trees around us. Sadie's grip on Sandy's hand tightened, closing her eyes.

A hand touched my shoulder. I didn't want to look. This was all my fault...Sadie's going to die because of me. I can't live with that guilt…

The hand tightened on my shoulder to the point it hurt, causing me to look up. Sandy looked desperate, but...there was a spark of hope in the depth of his eyes.

_I can save her._

Alice looked up at him, the same hope that glimmered in his eyes took over hers. She grabbed his hand and begged him through sobs, "Please! She can't die!"

Sandy stared at her, gulping. It was at that moment I knew what he meant...and what he was committing to do...was something no one can take back.

"Sandy," he looked at me, "You do realize she….she won't be human...right?"

Alice's crying lessened in shock at that. Sandy and I looked back at her for confirmation, some sort of signal that she would agree to her sister no longer being mortal. If Sadie were to live, she had to become a spirit, combined with Sandy's powers to be at his side in duty...it may not be something she would want, but she had to live.

"Why are you staring at me?! Just do it!"

"But Alice-" I started.

"Do it!" she screamed, watching with fearful eyes as her sister's chest moved up and down slower….and slower.

Sandy immediately reacted out of fear. His hand pressed against Sadie's chest, her hand still lying on top of his. Sandy closed his eyes tightly, concentrating.

Within seconds, a dull glow began throbbing where her heart lay. The dim yellow light began to pulse brighter and brighter, almost shining through both their hands.

As strands of golden sand began to curl into the air and touch Sadie, like the branches of a willow tree, I gently touched Alice's back. She no longer cried loudly, but bit her hand to hold back more tears. Her wet cheeks glistened in the light of the dreamsand. She leaned into my touch, never tearing her eyes from her beloved sister.

...Our sister.

The dream strands danced around her, swirling in the breeze that began to pick up with the movement of Sandy's power. Dreams formed from the strands, showing quick images of Alice and Sadie's parents, her grandmother, her friends, her home...even us. Sandy's face was sprinkled among the dreams, along with the visuals of vast beaches, Santoff Claussen, large trees in a proud forest, and the rushing rivers of streams she played in.

The dreams slowly disappeared, and the strands melded into Sandy and Sadie's hands, right over her heart.

The light dimmed….the pulsing glow faded away…

Sadie looked like she was asleep, as if the dreams that were shown to us were right behind her eyelids. Her pained grimace melted away, her eyebrows unknotted into relaxation. Her hand limply dropped to her side, her knuckles grazing the grass as she lay in Sandy's lap.

Alice leaned up, waiting for the indication that her sister was alive...or still dead. She dreaded that last thought, as did I.

_I must bring her back to the Island. She will rest there._

"Sandy-" I started, but Alice beat me to it.

"Why not here? This is her home." Alice's crying ended, but remaining tears continued to fall.

She wiped them away stubbornly as Sandy sighed, standing up with Sadie cradled in his arms securely. Her head was nestled in the crook of his neck, her long braid draping over her shoulder.

_Alice...she's going to be a spirit. She's joined by me, sharing the duties of mine as well as who I am as a being. She has to be at the Island in order for the ritual to be complete._

Alice bit her lip and looked down, angry at herself. Immediately I wrapped an arm around her, but she shook me off.

"I'm sorry. I just need space right now...this is…" Alice's voice was strained.

I knew what she meant. She was finding it hard to accept Sadie's new place, her new life. I was, too. The reason I became mortal was for them, and now Sadie's no longer that. Knowing that Sadie will never age into her elder years like Alice and I will, or get married or have kids...go to college and finish high school...What is Alice going to say to her friends at her sudden disappearance? How will she explain it to her grandmother or the school?

"Sadie's life is...is over, isn't it?" Alice looked up at me, hurt.

I shook my head, "No. It's just beginning. The ritual doesn't often happen unless the spirit life is written in their destiny…"

"So she would've become a spirit anyway?" she looked at Sandy, who shook his head slowly.

"Only if the Devout wills it." I murmur, sadly watching Sadie's breathing. She was, thank the stars above. But it wasn't fast enough to be considered fully well.

_I need to take her now, _Sandy looked at Alice, ashamed, _before the time is up. I'm...I'm sorry it had to come to this._

Alice touched Sandy's cheek, the tears returning once more, "Sandy, you saved her. I told you to do anything, and you did. Because she's alive, I owe everything to you...Can I come to this Island? I want to be there when Sadie wakes up."

I looked down once Sandy timidly shook his head before saying, _Humans can't come to the Island of Sleepy Sands. The entire island is crafted out of my dream sand, it'll instantly put them to sleep. They won't wake up until they've left the island. Sadie will be unaffected._

Alice took her hand away from his cheek, casting her eyes downward. She was disappointed greatly. But she knew what must be done.

"Once she wakes again, you have to promise to bring her back." my own voice came out strongly, as if angry.

Alice glanced at me, and then nodded at Sandy. Sandy continued to look at me, words crossing his golden eyes that I could not read.

"She is...like Alice, the light of my life. She's the daughter I've never had." My throat was closing up from the emotion welling up inside me...I hated it.

A faint smile crossed Alice's lips at my words, wringing her hands in worry. Sandy stared for a while longer before nodding.

_I know._


	28. Chapter 28

**Oh my goodness I had absolutely no right to leave you hanging like that. I feel terrible. I swear I meant it upload this soon so no one would be worried cause Misery in general but damn, I got distracted and I got really sick again! I'm very, very sorry. There's no way in Hell I'd ever let Sadie die, no way. No one's dying. I promise, no more dying like in Listen to Your Heart. How about this, I'll post this chapter here, and immediately get going on the follow up, okay? In the meantime enjoy this, take a deep breath, relax...Sadie's going to be fine. She's an important asset to the story, it's all good.**

**Oh, and if you have any time on your hands could you swing by to my profile and vote on the poll? I've got a whole summer vacation ahead of me before I disappear for college and I wanna give you guys something really special. Tell your other readers and friends too, if you'd like! (Cause honestly if I have to write another Rise of the Guardians thing, which I'm okay with, I think I'm gonna let Pitch go fly on his own. Jack's feeling a little left out and Pippa hasn't been noticed in such a long time.) ...Hehehehe.**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

_**Sadie's POV**_

I didn't go to Heaven like I thought I would. If you ask me about the pain I felt when I was stabbed, I honestly have to say that...it was so quick, I don't entirely remember it. Or maybe I just don't know how to explain the shock of someone having the absolute heartlessness and audacity to do that to someone, anyone for that matter. I remember shaking, feeling cold...like I was bleeding out my life. A numbness was mostly there, but the cold went away and was replaced with warmth by the time I lost consciousness.

When I watched Alice and Pitch cry, with Sandy looking at me in such sadness I didn't know he possessed, my vision was blurry. I couldn't hear them, just the steady rhythm of my heartbeat. I don't tell anyone this besides my best friend Lucy and Sandman, but...I heard voices.

They weren't Alice's or Pitch's. Not even Sandy's.

They were Mom and Dad.

When I was met with the darkness, the limbo between death and life, I heard them. They sounded...calm. Like they knew what was going to happen to me was going to be taken care of in good hands. They sounded also worried that I had to go like that...at least I didn't fully go.

_Sadie? Angel, are you okay? _I heard Mom's voice first. She sounded far away, her voice echoing off in the distance.

I wanted to nod, but my head didn't move. I wanted to say, 'Yeah, I think...' but my throat wouldn't work and my mouth wouldn't open. It stayed shut.

_Hun, I think she can't respond._

That was definitely Dad. I recognized his strong deep voice anywhere.

I tried shouting for them to stay near me, to ask what was gonna happen to me, but I was paralyzed. I felt nothing, I felt like I was hovering in mid air because none of my senses could pick up any smells, sounds, tastes or visuals.

_Oh. Well, Sadie, if you're listening, just know that Dad and I are right here with you. _I could almost hear her smile brightly like she used to.

_Always have been, always will, sweetpea! _Dad agreed.

I could just envision them arm in arm as they watched my still body, smiles on their faces like they would when I would get off the bus after school and run down the driveway to them. I had memories of them, but not much compared to Alice. I still was really little when they died...maybe around six or something, I dunno. I'm not good with ages, Alice is. She's better at math than I've ever been.

_Tell Alice we love her and are still with her too, okay? _Mom asked gently.

I wish I could've said, 'I promise.' I meant it completely.

_And you tell that Pitch fellow that he better marry her sooner than later! We're tired of waiting! _Dad laughed that old jolly laugh that would light up any room he was in.

I felt my lips pull back in a faint smile, and that was when I realized my body actually made a movement with what my brain told me to do. By the time I felt my senses coming to me, their voices drifted off with their hesitant goodbyes, the first thing I remember sensing was….something soft under my head.

My nose took a slow breathe in, and I smelled something...salty. Like that distant smell of the ocean one can acknowledge if they're less than five miles away from the beach. Am I at a beach? I didn't feel any sunrays shining down on me nor did I feel hot.

I finally regained my ability to move my head a little bit. _Pillow. _My mind recognized the word. So I'm lying on a bed. Maybe I'm in a hospital by the beach. That'd be a nice wakeup call, at least.

My eyes finally opened, very slowly to say the least. The blinding light caused me to close them again and reopen with fast blinking. I felt sore all of a sudden...like I've been lying down for ages. When I lie down for a long period of time, my body aches to just get up and move.

Golden light...no wait...was that a ceiling? It looked like sand, by the way it swirled against the solid color of gold. The more I stared at it, the more it looked like the sand...moved. Like it had life.

My hands dug into the fabric of the bed. Satin. There was no way I would be in a hospital with a gold ceiling and satin sheets. Now I was starting to feel fear bubble up inside me. I didn't know any place in my memories that I would know with where I was.

Moaning, I sat up slowly. A dull throbbing started in my chest, and I clutched at my chest. After a while, it went away. Wasn't that where I was stabbed? I looked down and saw no bandages, no dressing, nothing. Not even a hospital gown. I was pretty shocked as to what I was wearing.

Last time I remembered that night I almost died, I was wearing jeans and a bohemian shirt. Now? Everything I wore was gold colored, all in different shades of it. I had these harem pants that were transparent from the shin to the knee and then formed into solidity, and a tunic that hugged my torso, all of it golden colored. No shoes either. Were these sleeping clothes? My day clothes? When did I change into these?

I looked over to my left, noticing the light shifting a bit from a sudden shadow from the window. My eyes widened at what pressed her hands against the glass, curiously watching me.

A mermaid.

This creature had long, flaming red hair almost like Alice's, but ranging closer to orange like coral. Her ears were pointed like an elf's, and her pallid ivory skin had green tattoos swirling up from between her fingers, all the way up her arms and just touching her neck and collarbone. She wore turtle shells that shone brightly on her shoulders as armor, and kelp for a shirt that almost blended with her dark green tail.

She gave a timid smile before zipping off, bubbles fluttering in her trail. I blinked, my mouth still open in shock.

I shouldn't be so used to things like that. I mean, I know spirits exist for God's Sake, the possibility of a mermaid existing wasn't far fetched like people say. Still...that was my first time seeing one in real life.

I was able to get out of my bed and wander down the halls, and things were starting to become pieced together. By the time I turned the corner and came face to face with a stairwell that curled like the wind, I knew exactly where I was. Sandman's Island.

This time I was running, trying to find where he was. If I was here, I was sure he was here on the Island, too. He couldn't be far.

For some reason, no matter how long I ran or how hard I pumped my legs, I never tired or felt the muscle strain I usually get while running. Maybe it was adrenaline or something.

Just as I burst into another room, I saw Sandy sitting near a trickling fountain that looked like it was carved out of solid gold. Lily pads and lotus flowers floated in the crystal clear water, sparkling in the light of the room.

"Sandy?" I asked, stepping forward.

I didn't know he was meditating. He opened his eyes and turned towards me, his mouth open in shock.

"You weren't supposed to wake up just yet." he said.

I didn't know what to say...I was too stunned that he actually spoke. I actually heard his voice, like the first time in the attic when Grim threatened him. I could hear him. Why could I hear his voice?

He got up quite quickly and wrapped me in a hug, a tight yet comforting hug that told me that something bad must've happened. I leaned back from his arms and stared at him, not sure which question to ask first of the many than ran through my mind.

"How...how can I hear your voice?"

He gave a soft smile and looked down at his shoes before back at me, "You're...well...You're a spirit now. Joined by me, so you're the only one in existence that can hear me."

….What?

My expression must've made him crack or something, cause he looked defeated. He rubbed his face while sighing, "I knew you wouldn't like this. But your sister told me to before I had the chance to tell her-"

"Sandy, what the hell?" I snapped out of terror, "You made me a spirit? Why?"

"You were dying."

"Yeah, but did you hear me say, 'Sandy, make me a spirit?' I had no say in it!" I shot back.

Sandy stared at me with an appalled mouth. I must've made a noise of confusion, because his face became irritated, "You better not be telling me you were willing to die."

"I never said that," I violently shook my head in strong disagreement, "I just...I thought there was a different way, like just going to the hospital and _not becoming a spirit._"

Sandy sighed and sat back onto the downy cushion near the fountain, and I joined at his side. He ran a hand through his soft hair, little sparkles of dreamsand flying from his fingers.

"Misery stabbed you right through you, going to the hospital wouldn't be able to heal a wound like that. Anyone that gets stabbed has a high chance of dying...Please just believe me," he gave me sad eyes, "I didn't want to turn you into a spirit. I knew you wouldn't want that. Your sister was desperate, as was Pitch. You're...you're the last piece of family she has."

I looked down, trying to fight off the lump in my throat and the prickling sensation of tears in the corners of my eyes. I knew Alice would react like that...but now that I was a spirit I didn't have a future. I couldn't finish high school, go to college, follow my dreams to help people and fight those who supported corrupted government...I was going to have a life. I had it all planned out, too. After going to my dream college, Eastern Washington University, and getting a degree in international relations and affairs, I'd go travel the world helping people in poverty and become an activist, maybe even live on a horse ranch when not working. That was my dream...and now I can't-

"Hey," Sandy's gentle hand that was placed on my cheek shook me from my thoughts, "I didn't say you had to give up everything."

"But I'm a spirit. They can't see me...right?" I asked, the lump in my throat growing tighter with tears. I hated crying.

He smiled softly and pulled me into a comforting hug, "They'll see you. You can continue whatever you've started, whether it'd be school or what you dream of doing. You're not the Sandman, I am, and because you have no title besides my Devout and helper of dreams, you still can do what you want. I would never take that away from you."

Oh, thank God. Thank God above. This relief just let all those tears out. I tried sniffing them back but Sandy hushed me and stroked my hair.

"It's okay, go ahead and cry. It's been a stressful week on all of us. Shhh...It'll be okay."

But I wasn't just crying in relief. I was crying from fear, too. While I lived forever, Pitch and Alice would grow old and die. What Pitch gave up for us was now something I had, and that wasn't fair at all. I felt like I betrayed him, after what he sacrificed to be with us. Even if I didn't have a choice or say in being who I now am, I still felt terrible. I felt like it was all my fault, even if it wasn't.

I needed to go home. I needed to talk to Alice and Pitch and tell them I'm sorry. For everything.

* * *

**I usually don't like leaving notes down here but this just got brought to my attention. I can't remember where exactly but one of my stories was mentioned on this website by this, well, fan is putting it lightly she was definitely a hardcore fan but damn did I feel accomplished! I don't remember what her name was but she posted a lot of Brave stuff so I'll call her Brave Person. Brave Person, you rock. Thanks for the support. :)**


	29. Chapter 29

**Aah, now this is one of my favorite chapters! Mostly the ending because I know some people will burst into happy confetti, hopefully. No spoilers! *pops popcorn into mouth* This'll be good. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Back to Pitch's POV**

"Pitch, calm down. Sandy told us she's coming back. It'll be okay."

You know, for someone who is just as worried like I was and worked herself sick with anxiety and stress, she's one to talk. I don't kid around when I say she worried herself sick, she really did become ill from stress of her sister almost dying and having difficulty facing the facts that her sister would be...well, not mortal.

_Not mortal._

That hurt. That hurt like a bee sting. I gave up my spirit form for them and Sadie had to be given it in order to live. Does that not defeat the purpose of my choice? No, I can't do that to her. She had no say in it nor did we want her to die, we're both happy she's alive. It wasn't something we planned on. Maybe...Maybe the Elders could help us once more. They normally don't assist spirits in cases like this but maybe with an exception-

"I see that thinking face, Pitch. Stop." Alice murmured, sitting up from her seat in the couch.

I looked over at her, scowling. I hated it when she caught me in those thoughts. She knew me too well. Not like I was bugged by it, but that she wouldn't allow me to talk about it until Sadie came back. She had every right to hear, Alice said. Yes. Yes, I know.

She looked so tired, so fragile sitting there. It broke my heart just seeing her so weak and pale from sickness. Despite it being just the flu, the stress wasn't making it any better. Work was putting a lot of weight on her as well, and she had the obligation that if she was at home, she must work at home. That infuriated me. They're going to work my princess to death.

"Do you want any more tea, love?" I asked, about to head towards the kitchen once more.

She groaned and her neck became lax against the back of the couch. "No way. I swear, if I touch another drop of tea I'll puke. That's all you've allowed me to drink."

"But tea has herbs that can help you-" I started.

Alice got up and came over to me, her eyes big like a begging puppy. I knew she wanted an embrace, and she knew fairly well I wasn't one to deny one for her. She rested her head against my shoulder as I rubbed her back, kissing her cheek. I didn't care if she was ill. Even if I caught her flu, I would not care one bit. Nothing's worse than what she's dealing with...the fear of losing her sister and not knowing what to do for the future.

"Why did this have to happen…" she murmured, and I could tell by the waver in her voice she was going to start crying.

Hushing her, I pulled her closer so she was flush against my chest, and she buried her face in my chest and starting shaking with tears.

"Sadie's alive. That's all that matters. Sandy protected her like he promised, and we saved her. You did what you had to do. Shh…"

Little did I know that outside Sandy and Sadie were standing outside and watching us from the backyard. Sandy looked over at her and raised a brow, curious as to why Sadie was grinning. He knew that smile. That was the smile of a planning prankster.

"Let's trick them into thinking I'm a mute like you now." Sadie giggled at him.

Sandy felt his mouth open and then teasingly shook a finger in mock ridicule. Sadie laughed.

"Aw, why not? It'll lighten the mood and it'll be funny, now that I know how to use the dreamsand!"

Sandy rolled his eyes before finally shrugging, his way of saying, _Oh, why not...just don't go too far._

Alice and I immediately whipped around when we heard the sliding glass door open and close, and saw both Sadie and Sandy smiling as they entered in, as if they were coming home like any other night.

There was about a four second moment of silence before Alice cried out in glee before attacking her sister with a hug, and Sandy floated out of the way, giggling as Sadie pretended to be absolutely disgusted since her sister was sick with the flu.

"Oh Sadie, my baby sister! Are you okay? I was worried sick about you and Pitch was just as worried and-"

"Good God, what the heck are you wearing?" I asked, looking at her harem pants.

Everything she wore was literally gold, just like Sandy's clothes. I shot him a look, and he innocently looked at his fingers and a musical note floated from his lips, as if he was whistling nonchalantly.

I looked over in time to see Alice's mouth drop as Sadie mouthed words along with the floating images above her head, and immediately mimicked Alice's shock. She...she had no voice? No...it can't be.

She looked over at me and grinned, and Alice looked absolutely shaken.

Just as Alice's chin was about to quiver with another cry, Sadie burst into peals of laughter, having to bend over and clutch at her stomach from the full-on force of her guffaws. Even Sandy was rolling around on the floor in silent giggles, trying to cover his mouth so I wouldn't notice and have the urge to step on his face.

Alice frowned, her eyes gleaming with annoyance, "Oh, you think that's funny?!"

"It was a pretty good prank!" Sadie chuckled, winking at her sister.

Alice folded her arms and looked away, trying to fight of a relieved smile. Sadie saw her struggle immediately and wrapped her in a hug, still trying to fight off the urge to snort along with her laughter.

I rolled my eyes at Sandy, "Glad you're finding amusement to making your sister worry herself to death."

But then again, despite acting like I wasn't okay with Sadie's little trick, it certainly was welcoming seeing her being tightly hugged by her sister, gasping for air and silently begging me to pry her off. I chuckled, and when Sadie tapped the top of Alice's head, she finally released her little sister.

"So...is this gonna be you from now on? You know, being a spirit and everything?" Alice dropped the question that was on everyone's mind.

Sandy suddenly stopped his merry laughter to look at Sadie with sad eyes. That told me even he didn't know what could be done. I knew that since Sadie was half spirit she could still be seen and possibly continue her studies in school, but...knowing Sadie she would want to be with Sandman. At this point, it was all her call. Not mine, not Alice's and not Sandman's either.

Sadie shrugged, "I thought...well, while I was resting and Sandy was taking care of me, I thought maybe...maybe I could enjoy it for a while? But after maybe a few weeks or something I would want to return to being human."

Alice and I shared a look before returning our gaze to Sadie. Alice slowly released her and sat back down on the couch, looking at me for a response.

"Pitch, you know this sort of stuff. Is that possible?"

I opened my mouth, but nothing came out. Ashamed, I looked away. Sandy didn't even know, and he was almost as old as I was in the spirit world. What were we to do? If Sadie truly wished to return to her human life, she had every right to...didn't she?

"My first bet is to talk with the Elders. They would know what to do, but I highly doubt they would want to help."

"Aren't they obligated to?" Sadie asked, sitting next to her sister and holding her hand, "I mean, they're the Elders. That's kind of an important role."

"It may be, but that doesn't make them act like a form of government you're used to. It's all based on the judgement of Man in Moon, along with theirs." I gruffly responded, folding my arms.

There was a silence between the four of us. Not a cold one, but one of confusion. One of questions. Was that our plan? Go to the Elders and ask for a reverse spell or something of the matter? I thought it was our best bet, and Sandy fully agreed with me, as well.

Speaking of the sandbag, he floated over in front of me with a confident smile that made my stomach turn sour. Cheeriness...blech.

_I think it's worth a shot. _Sandy looked completely for the idea.

Sadie grinned at him, one of admire. I smirked at that. Haha...petty teenage crushes.

"I agree with him." Alice said, looking at me once more.

"Me too!" Sadie beamed, "But after I've enjoyed it. I want this to last for a week. It might be fun being a spirit!"

Everyone watched me, waiting for my decision, the final opinion. They all wore too eager faces. Alice's face was both pure happiness and hope, and I could tell she was feeling less ill and a little bit healthier now that Sadie was back.

With a sigh, I nodded and gave a lopsided smile, "Sure, why not?"

Sadie cheered and gave a fist pump, and Alice stood up and kissed my cheek gently, quickly as to not gross out Sadie.

So that's how it was from then. We allowed Sadie a week to enjoy spirithood, no more and no less. Alice did give a good reason behind it as Sadie is still in school, and could be pretending she's sick with some bug or something. I told her to work on it sounding convincing, to which she responded with, 'Trust me, I'm an expert in fake sick days.'

That day we made the decision was precisely Sunday, and it was by Tuesday night that I saw how much Sandy really meant to Sadie at her age, and how maybe she was connecting with the world and becoming more balanced through her spirithood.

It was a warm night, not a cloud in the sky so the stars could shine their brightest. The moon was halfway full, but the brightness was enough to light up the night in a white glow against the wavering trees and grass. Sadie was floating on a dream-cloud, close to the ground as to prevent a haphazard fall but high enough to get the full view of the stars above. Sandy sat next to her, sending his dreams into the night for the children of the town to enjoy. They looked pretty happy together...

I hated to admit it, but Sandy's dreamsand was beautifully bittersweet. I may not like them from personal experience...or maybe it was because I was around him too much. Yes, definitely that. I was around the sandbag too much.

"Hey, Pitch?" I heard Sadie's voice shake me from my thoughts.

The young lady stood in front of me now, no longer up in the sky and enjoying the sight of the stars. She looked...guilty, like a kicked puppy. I have no idea why she looked like such a state, but it definitely caught my attention.

I raised a brow, "What's wrong?"

Sadie mumbled something and looked at her toes, wiggling them in the grass. I craned my neck forward to hear better, but couldn't tell what she said.

"What was that?"

"I said, I'm really sorry I put you guys through this." Sadie said a little bit louder, but her voice wavered a bit.

Oh! Oh...Oh God no. No. She can't do this to herself. No, no, I've done it to myself for years and there's no way I'm allowing this child to be burdened with that.

"Don't you dare start blaming yourself, Sadie, it wasn't your fault." I said firmly, touching her shoulder.

She looked up with those big blue eyes of hers that never will stop reminding me of the nine year old I met many years ago, "But...if I wasn't outside, I wouldn't-"

"You wouldn't be alive. Sadie, you can't do that to yourself. Misery is at fault, not you. Never you, sweetheart."

Sadie whimpered and looked down at her toes again. Hushing her I took her in for a hug. I knew she needed that. She immediately wrapped her arms around my waist and sniffed back tears against my chest, shivering from sadness and the wind chill.

"You are one of the kindest and open minded people I ever met, Sadie. You strongly believe there's a good in everyone, and I admire that. You saw something in Misery...didn't you? That's why you were with her?"

Sadie hesitated for a moment before nodding. She pulled back and wiped at her eyes stubbornly before taking a shaky breath. "I... I know she was an evil spirit. There was no point in helping her, cause she was so sucked into the misery of others. But...maybe that's what made me feel bad for her. She's so used to other's people's misfortune, and nothing else. That's a sad life. Something told me she came from a bad place, so all she knew was of badness...you know?" she looked up at me.

Though not entirely agreeing with her, I nodded anyways. I didn't see the point of telling her the damages Misery did, it would probably only strengthen her to pity her. She didn't need that pressure.

"I saw that in you, too."

That surprised me. "You...you did?"

She nodded, "Even before I met you and Sandy told me everything about you, I felt like I knew what you were going through. What Sandy told me when I was eight just made me want to meet you even more, because...well...I don't know."

I grinned, "Because you have a huge amount of empathy, and your biggest talent is helping those and being there for those. Am I correct?"

Sadie gave a slight laugh before nodding shyly, "Yeah, I guess. I guess so!"

"That's what I thought." I chuckled, enveloping her in another hug.

I looked up at the dreamcloud and saw Sandy beaming at us. Once I willed a smirk back, he resumed his dream casting, peacefully closing his eyes in the bliss of the silent night besides the rustling of the leaves.

That reminds me. Speaking of bliss, I need Sadie's help with something.

"Would uh, would you mind assisting me with something?" I asked her, making sure Sandy wouldn't overhear me.

She shrugged, "Sure. What's the dealio?"

I took a big breath in and exhaled, looking back into the house to make sure Alice wasn't in the kitchen or the sitting room. For a second, I caught a glimpse of her taking a folder from the kitchen table, flipping through it before clicking her tongue and making her way to her room, probably to where her laptop lay for her work.

I turned back to Sadie, knowing there's no turning back. I was alright with it. Absolutely fine.

"How should I ask your sister to marry me?"


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so, so so sorry I haven't posted in months. I've been so busy, I thought I'd have more free time this summer and I did, but I've been using it up for writing a novel I plan to publish when finished. But here's a chapter like everyone wanted, hope you all are happy now. :)**

**I do have to say one thing, though. After this, I'll make rare appearances now and then. I won't disappear forever, but due to college and writing my own works, I won't be on as much. However, I can promise you that once this is done, whichever comes first, I will post either another Rise of the Guardians fanfic, or an Assassin's Creed one, OR a Peter Pan one. I'm shaking things up a bit for a change. My life is gonna get uber busy than usual, but know that I won't leave forever, okay?**

**Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always there will be an epilogue, so we'll see how many more chapters it'll take to get there.**

* * *

**Chapter 30**

Sadie and I were very discreet with our planning for the following week, as well as Sadie putting in time for her own enjoyment of being a spirit. I couldn't stop her, but from what it seems, she was having a blast just by flying around or casually floating by in whatever silly pose she felt like doing. It was both amusing and...worrisome.

What if she chose the life of a spirit? Where would that leave Alice and I? She would never age while Alice and I grew old and carried on a legacy...hopefully. If she'll say yes.

You never know what Alice will say, she's surprising like that.

Where was I? Oh, right. Worrying myself to death over Sadie's rash decisions.

All in all, Sadie has a life in front of her. If she chooses the life of a spirit, she's leaving behind not just family and friends, but what she's been working for her entire life. Before this all happened she badly wanted to help those in need and be an activist against injustice and unethical issues. She was one of the top kids in her class, she had the voice and the passion and the knowledge...was she really just going to throw it all away to living an immortal life, forever sending dreams to children she didn't even know? If I was in that situation, I would easily choose to follow what I've started, not something new that was meaningless to me. But hey, I can't talk. For most of my life I've been giving nightmares to the entire world and spreading fear like it was a plague. I'm just getting used to this human life once more.

Alice regained her health slowly, thank the stars. I guess once the stress slowly disappeared and that she knew that Sadie was okay, it helped her bring back the rosy health that she once possessed. I hated seeing her so sick and frail, so knowing that she was up and about was relieving to say the least.

Nonetheless, once she got better she was back to working and helping me understand things a human adult should know.

"I feel like I should go to college."

Alice looked up at me, the rim of her coffee mug just centimeters away from her mouth.

"What?" she asked.

I sighed and closed the book I was reading and leaned against the table, "I said I think I should go to college. That's what helps people get better jobs, right?"

Alice put down her mug, her eyes not leaving mine. She looked thoroughly shocked. We both could hear Sadie's laughter outside along with the jingling of Sandy's as they flew around above the roof of the house.

"You...you want a job?"

"Yes. You can't be the only one trying to pay off this house. Heck, this isn't even a house anymore." I gestured to the living room, "Alice, it's becoming small. It was fine for a family of two but...I don't know, have you ever thought of moving elsewhere with a better pay and a better view than the forest and the backroad?"

Alice made that slight agreement face with the small shrug, knowing I had a point. I knew she was slowly liking the house less and less and wanted something bigger, something with a really big backyard. She smiled at the look I was giving her and touched my hand with hers.

"Pitch, you're absolutely right. I've thought about it all the time. But with the paycheck I earn along with bills and Sadie's education, I don't really have much of a choice except to stay here until it's all over."

I looked down at her hand, intertwining my fingers with hers, "Okay. Well, if you could have the option of moving somewhere else, you know, with no maximum price limit, what would it be?"

She laughed at that, her eyes shining with a dream I haven't seen until now. She withdrew her hand and leaned against her chair, holding her mug in both hands.

"Hmm...probably somewhere in the countryside, just miles away from the city where I would work. Something close to endless green valleys and a river, with the view of both the sunset and the sunrise. Like a horse ranch or something. You and I could take care of a couple of horses and have a few dogs that Sadie would look after. The house size doesn't matter to me as long as it has a shaded porch with a patio swing or a hammock."

My smile soon matched hers when she looked back at me. "You see me in your future?"

Alice brightly blushed and bit her lip with a grin, "Maybe. It's just a happy thought," her smile fell along with her blush, "Are….are you serious you want to go to college to get a job?"

I nodded, trying to look serious about my decision. I was, but after listening to her dream home I couldn't help but keep on smiling. She sighed and put down her coffee cup.

"It's really expensive, Pitch, we don't have that kind of money."

"But I do," I pressed, "North and everyone else owed me a favor. I can manage four years of that."

Alice pressed her lips together in thought before glancing back at me, "What would you want to go into? You know, for a job?"

Damn. She got me there. I honestly had no clue. I remember many, many decades ago I saw my first college campus and lurked around in the shadows during a few of the lectures. I remember liking it, but can't recalling what I found most intriguing. I want to be in charge of something, of course. Have control over things so I can finally feel that authority. But I also love to tap into the inner workings of humanity, see their flaws and emotions unravel-

"Psychology?" It sounded more like a guess for myself than an actual answer from me.

Her brow rose in doubt, "You...as a psychologist?"

Uh oh. I don't like the look on that face I usually like. I shrugged and nodded, "Yeah, that's pretty much it."

She continued to stare at me like that for a while, and for a second I thought she was going to completely be against it until she broke out into a wild and excited grin, "Well I like it! It actually kind of suits you. So! When will you start?" she leaned against the table with a new amount of eagerness.

Wow. That was actually kind of easy. Maybe she just wanted to be sure that this was my choice? Still, I was all for her excitement.

"Well, I haven't exactly acted upon it just yet. I'm thinking of doing that um...you know, later."

Alice nodded, "Yeah, especially because now is sort of busy with Sadie's newfound spirithood and you're still getting the hang of being human. I get that," she looked up at me with seriousness in her dark eyes, "I just want to be clear with something, okay?"

I nodded slowly, gesturing for her to continue.

She held up one finger, "One, is that this money you'll be spending on for college can't come from us, because we don't have it. This is all from North and the other Guardians, right?"

"Correct."

"Okay," she nodded before sticking up a second finger, "Two, the college can't be too far away. If anything happens I want you closeby for safety's sake. Like if the house burst into flames or Sadie's in trouble."

I grinned and bowed my head, "Exactly what was planned."

Alice's face went from serious to bashful in a matter of seconds, a smile on her face. "Oh. Heh, sorry. I didn't know how long you've been planning this. It is kind of unexpected."

Unexpected...that reminds me, I needed help with planning on Alice's proposal. I honestly didn't know how to do it without thinking I was going to screw something up. Sadie's good with the ideas for creativity, but I should really ask someone who's done it, someone who is actually married or engaged that I knew could help me.

Wait a minute. Alice's friends Emma and Tom. They're married, and Tom and I are technically friends. He could help me!

I can't make this obvious though. The week is almost over, since today is Wednesday, and not only will Sadie's decision to either stay as a spirit or leave as a human will be made but I want all the preparation decided by then. Tom would be a huge help if he's available. I can't afford Alice to get suspicious. She's a very smart and clever woman and if anything, she knew when I lied. Which was rare, I admit it, but she's that tuned in and bright.

I had to be cautious…

"Alice, is Tom around this week? Say today or tomorrow?"

Crap, there's that surprised look on her face. Here comes the 'why.'

"Yeah, why?"

I shrugged, "He invited me to his place for a game and some food. Is that what men usually do?"

Alice giggled at that and nodded, "Yeah, that's Tom for you. He rarely invites guys over and when he does it means he's considering you a friend. I suggest you take him up on the offer! You might have fun. Besides," she winked as she got up, "His homemade buffalo wings are to die for."

Damn, I hated lying to her. Well, it wasn't really a lie, it was more of a white lie. He did invite me over, but I hated using that as an excuse to leave the house to plan a proposal. It just felt like I was lying to her, like I was sneaking around.

Tom was the first human friend I made...this is going to be interesting.

"Seriously? You wanted to ask me for help?" Tom looked genuinely shocked, flattered even.

I slowly nodded, not entirely liking his reaction, "Y-Yes? I mean, you and Emma have such a happy marriage, I thought you would know-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Tom rested a hand on my shoulder, making me sit back down at the kitchen table, "Koz, you need to understand something first. It's not the proposal that got us here, that was just a stepping stone. It's years and years of trust, a whole bunch of stuff. Believe me, it took me a while to finally want to get here. Using us as an example won't help you."

I must've sulked or something similar to the action, because he sympathetically grinned and slapped my back, "Hey. At least you're acting on it. You know you want to spend the rest of your life with her, right?"

"Yes."

Tom beamed again, folding his arms and leaning back in his chair, "Good. You're ahead of half the male population. What's your plan?"

I raised a brow, "Plan?"

Tom rolled his wrist in the air, as if wanting for me to continue, "You know, a plan. You can't just go on one knee and ask. If the girl is extremely special to you for you to propose you've got to make it memorable."

I opened my mouth before closing it again. Quite honestly….that was my plan. Just get down on one knee and ask for her hand in marriage. But by Tom's face I assume that's...out of the question? I glanced over at the nearby painted wall, just noticing the wedding photos over the fireplace. Emma was scooped up in Tom's arms laughing at the sky with Tom beaming at her despite being in ankle deep seawater. The picture next to it was their hands forming a heart with their son's baby hand in between.

"That was basically the plan." my voice sounded disappointed. I guess I was, a little bit.

Tom nodded at that, "Okay, so you're just wanting something simple, right? Knowing Alice she wouldn't want a big, thoroughly planned proposal. Emma said Alice doesn't like surprises like that, where they go full on out."

"Huh...then what do I do? I want her to feel special when I ask her...let her know she's...the center of my world."

Tom grinned at that again, and this time of being a cheeky one he looked elated. He looked like he was excited for what was to happen, just by hearing those words come from my mouth.

"I know just how to help you," Tom rested a hand on my shoulder again, "But you've got to believe me when I say this. It all is up to you on how to deliver it."

"So what's the first thing I do?" I ask, smirking at him.

I had just the idea, the perfect one, something Alice will not forget. I remembered how much Alice loved swimming at the quarry. At night I remembered seeing it for the first time, how the water literally glowed a vibrant turquoise and the stars looked so bold against the blackness of the sky. She'd love that...It's right on the beach, too. Tom didn't know how I knew of this quarry but thanks to my lucky stars-if I had any to begin with-he didn't ask any more questions. He did go on to say that the most daunting task is trying to find out Alice's ring size without her knowing. He said that when he tried to figure out Emma's, she almost figured out what he was going to do. Almost. But I knew Alice wouldn't...hopefully.

You know, she's pretty smart. She'd probably figure it out if she caught me rummaging around her jewelry box.

Sure enough I came home two hours later, and Alice was sitting at the kitchen table eating a green apple hungrily as she stared at whatever was on her screen. When I stepped through the doorway she looked up, smiling a bit, "How was it?"

I slowly nodded, putting my jacket on the hanger. "He's not that bad. I think he's alright. Very excitable."

"Told ya," Alice bit into the apple again, clicking something on her computer, "The office called me in and I have to go around dinnertime. It got busier than usual. Can you keep an eye on Sadie for me while I'm gone?"

I smirked at her, "Gee, I don't know. What will it cost me?"

She grinned humorously, "An arm and a leg, pretty boy."

I kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "I'd give you more than that."

"Like your heart?" Alice's eyes looked purely happy.

I shrugged, slyly glancing down at her. Her smile fell into a blush. She knew what that smile of mine meant. "That, probably along with my-"

"_You know I can hear you guys, right?!" _shouted Sadie from her room, "_Keep it freaking PG in there!"_

Alice laughed, keeling over as I chuckled and headed over to her room before she could notice I was in there. That movie on her computer will keep her busy for me to have enough time to find some sort of ring that fits her.

I made a beeline over to her dresser, flipping open the top of a carved box to see a circular mirror, a few necklaces and nothing else besides that, a lace kerchief and charms. Shit. What next? I know she has them, at least one. I glanced around her room, knowing I was timed on this. If I wasn't swift she'll catch me and ask questions, and I don't know what I'd respond with. She knows how to get the truth out of me.

Sure enough on her nightstand table was some sort of hand statue, covered in faded white cloth with rings on each finger.

"Yes," I grinned and plucked a silver, woven ring on the fourth finger and shoved it into my pocket.

Thank God that was there, otherwise-

"What are you doing?"

Fuck!

I whirled around and pointed at the hand statue, "Where did you get that? I don't remember you having it."

Yep. There it was. The skeptical eye. "Sadie gave it to me. Remember? For my birthday?"

"Ooh!" I nodded, glancing at it again, "It's nice. Kind of a neat idea. I never saw one of those before. It startled me for a second."

Alice giggled and looked at it, "Yeah, it can be. I haven't used it yet though. I've been busy with work I haven't taken Sadie's off and put mine on to use it."

...What. Those were Sadie's?

"Oh, so they're...they're Sadie's. Huh. Uhm...where do you keep yours then?" I asked, asking like I was that interested in it. Honestly, it was quite boring talk.

She pointed to the drawer below it. "In there. Not much, but at least Sadie won't know so she doesn't steal mine again. Why?" she looked at me again.

...What am I supposed to say to that?

"Well, it just seemed unfair that Sadie's technically still using hers. Do you want me to help you with it?"

Bingo. Nice job, Pitch. Perfect score.

She rolled her eyes and jerked a thumb towards the hallway, "Get out, Pitch. You look sneaky."

I raised my hands in defense, my brows up as if I'm slightly offended. Once I was back in the hallway and she made her way to Sadie's room, I dashed back in and ripped open the drawer. Immediately grabbing a silver band, I ran back out and pocketed the band inside my jeans, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary occurred at all.

This is going to be one tricky time, one for planning a proposal...and knowing I wasn't the only one worried about Sadie's choice in being a spirit or human…


End file.
